


We'll Make it Work

by SassyLewis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Baby!Louis, Daddy Liam, Diapers, Doctor Zayn, Dummies, Infantilism, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Model Niall, Non-Sexual Age Play, One direction AU, Police Officer Harry, Ziam Ficathon, tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLewis/pseuds/SassyLewis
Summary: Liam ends up with a little bit more responsibility then he planned on. It's not every day you're handed a baby by your best friend. It's not every day that the baby you're given is actually what could be considered a teen. Though the strange little family manages in the best of ways.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyNiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyNiall/gifts), [Happily_tommo87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_tommo87/gifts).



Chapter 1

"Please tell me you have a good reason for calling me at four in the morning on a Saturday," Liam snapped into the receiver.  
"Oh Liam, don't you worry. It's better than good," Zayn answered calmly. Knowing when he explained what he needed Liam was going to get him killed.  
"Well then am I going to have to wait for an explanation, or are you going to help me out here," he ran his hand up and down his neck; heading into the kitchen.  
"Can you just come around to the hospital please," Zayn pleaded with a slight pout.  
"Mate what's wrong?"  
"Nothing is necessarily wrong, I-I just need you here like now. Please mate," Zayn has moved from pleading to begging with Liam, as he is getting no where with his other tactic. Liam sighed into the phone replying with a short 'yeah okay' before hanging up. He scavenged through his wardrobe for a jumper and some jeans. After pulling up the jeans and his jumper; Liam grabbed a beanie from the floor and stepped into his timberland's. Calling his outfit 'good for now' he put on his coat before heading out to the car. Settling in as the slow beat of 'How to Save A Life' hummed from the speakers

When Liam arrived to the hospital it was easy to say he was surprised. Immediately he was lead from the lobby to room 206 by a nurse. Zayn came out of the room guarding the door carefully(making sure Liam doesn't get a peak inside before Zayn tells him about the situation).  
"Liam I need you to do something for me. Actually a really big favor for me," Zayn bit his lip tearing away at the skin that was layered at the top.  
"What 'big favor' couldn't wait till a reasonable time in the morning," Liam grumbled already upset he had to leave wake up this early, and he didn't have any lectures to teach.  
"Well you love kids yeah," Liam nodded and Zayn continued. "Well H was out tonight doing some patrolling when he got a call. House was up in flames mate, trees were burning, the whole five yards! When H got there they were looking around a bit and, well they ended up finding a cot," Liam gasped. He already began to assume the worse. That the baby was burnt in the house. That the parents were dead, and only a child was left behind; now sitting in that cold stainless steal room.

Oh how wrong Liam was.

"Well when H went towards the cot and he realized it wasn't well," Zayn hesitated.  
"It was big enough for an adult," Liam gulped. He really hopes that its not the favor he's needed for.

"Zayn what are you saying man," Liam is completely done with the story now; too nervous to know what's behind that big door keeping them and the patent apart.

"Well the uh kid, is an adult. More so an adult that sort of well he acts like- like a baby Liam," At that moment Liam couldn't help it when he gasped.

"Zayn please tell me this doesn't involve what I need to help you with," Now Liam looked like the puppy here. Big doe eyes begging not to be dragged into any of Zayn's stupid favors again. First it was the plants, then the dog, now he prays that whatever is behind that door is not an adult who acts as a child.

"Well I can't really do that Lee. He's a good kid honest. About two in his head space," Liam stops him still trying to wrap his own head around someone who behaves with those type of mannerisms.

"Head what?!"

"Head space. It's like what mental age you're at. Littles sort of well they can make themselves feel younger when they feel safe, or just if they like too. It can start because they are protecting themselves from abuse, or just because they found comfort from it. It is actually quite normal for us to act a bit younger when we are in trouble Lee," Liam scoffs at his last sentence.

"Zayn normal is acting maybe only twenty one instead of twenty seven. It is not normal to go from God knows how old to two," he shouts feeling himself begin to panic.

"Liam it is not like he can help it! For Christ sakes think you, nimrod! Has it ever occurred to you that the boy in there that you are assuming is a freak comes from a family of abuse? That a sixteen year old boy had to grow up with daily beatings? That when I was examining him that I found countless amounts of scars all above his groin? And from what you might ask? Cigarette burns Liam, cigarettes," Liam felt his cheeks start to pale at the thought of cigarettes being pressed against the soft skin right above his groin. Okay then, he guesses what ever coping mechanism is needed after that makes complete sense.

"Okay Zee. Okay, just tell me what happened to the other people in the house yeah? Want to get off the thought of that," Liam mumbled rubbing at his right eye with the back of his hand trying and succeeding to prevent a waterfall of salty tears from the previous story.

"Well he was living with his foster family, yeah? Had a whole bunch of those littles and abused kids. All got on quite well. The mum and dad were absolutely lovely according to Harry. Everyone was amazing with the little tyke, but H found it was a kitchen fire. A stove was left on and the house went up in flames. Spread like wild fire all the way to the front and backyard. Most of the kids made it out, but the parents were goners. They were saints truly. Got most of the kids out. This little one though," Zayn pointed to the door behind him.

"Was furthest away from the fire, so they thought they could get him last, turns out a beam fell and crushed them," Zayn paused for a moment,pulling the handkerchief out of of his lab coat and dotting his eyes.

"H said that they were already dead on the scene, but could hear some crying coming from the room at the end of the hall. He waltz in there to find a boy sitting in a soiled nappy clinging to the bars of his cot practically going to vomit do to how much he had been crying," Liam now had his eyes locked on the door behind Zayn. Oh no. Oh hell no.

"Zayn please tell me that little boy does not involve the favor that was 'really big'," Liam gritted out. Zayn ignored him opening the door.

"Hey Louis. I want you to meet my friend Liam," Liam shook his head from the door, so Zayn came over to him gently(Liam would say otherwise) into the plain white hospital room.

Louis was curled into the blankets tightly while examining Liam. He looked nice, sort of. The beard was a bit scary for him though, but also made him look like a cuddle buddy.

"Zayn, No. No way. Hell No. How many more variations of no do you need to realize i'm not doing this," Liam whispered, but Zayn was properly ignoring him.

"Louis you're going to stay with Liam for a bit okay? I'll come see you about noon today, but Liam said that he would help you out for a little bit okay," the boy with the feathery brown hair nodded and looked up towards Liam with his hands held out. Well now he would look like a right arse if he doesn't look after the boy today. He groaned under his breath before going over to the petite boy and lifting him up onto his hip.

To say Liam was surprised by how thin Louis was would be an understatement. He could feel Louis's harsh hip bones jut out, and each crevice of the boys rib cage. He felt sick, and couldn't help it when he held the boy tighter against his chest. No matter who's kid it was, he wanted then to be healthy and safe.

Liam turned around to see Zayn packing a black backpack full of miscellaneous items for the blue eyed boy, and tacking things down onto a list. He knew just like that Watson, some how this boy was going to end up as his. Ah screw him!

"Okay you two have fun. Call me if you need me Li, and I will over to check up on you two in a few days," Zayn handed the bag over to Liam.

"I thought you said this afternoon," Liam countered.  
"Well I actually realized that I've been put on the fourty eight hour schedule, so i'm sorry, but it won't be a few days till I see you lot," Zayn then turned to Louis with a playful grin.

"Tell me if Liam does anything naughty, yeah," Louis nodded cutely with a serious pout.

"Well you lads have fun, off you go," Zayn cheered pushing them out the door.

===============

"Well um, this is me flat," Liam said sheepishly as he opened the door. Looking over the place it wasn't half bad. Two nice leather couches sat across from each other on a Moroccan rug, a large flat screen set up on the wall with an electric brick fire place. Television hung above it carefully. Wooden coffee table placed between the two couches with a large range of magazines from vogue to YSL laid across like an accordion spread completely open. Over to the right was the large industrial kitchen with two ovens, and a drawer microwave. To the left was two bedrooms big enough for two California kings in each alone. 

Louis perched on Liam's hip was barely paying attention though. He had somehow snatched Liam's beanie and now it was the only thing that mattered. He gnawed on the gray knitting eagerly and nervously. He wasn't to sure about how he felt about Liam and his flat, but for now it would have to do.

"Well uh when was the last time you got to have lie down mate," Liam asked realizing that it was now eight in the morning. Louis shrugged before continuing on his sucking of the soft gray fabric.

"How about you lie down for a bit, and then we can get up and make something to eat?"

"No," Louis shook his head. Being the first word Liam heard come out of the kid since he met him he went along and just let him be.

"Well what would you like then Lou," Liam asked not even realizing the little nickname he used for him.

"Peppa," Liam had to rack through his brain before coming up with the idea of 'Peppa Pig'

"You wanna watch Peppa Pig," Liam asked just to make sure that he was correct.

"Yes! Yes," Louis cheered bouncing on Liam's hip. Liam stifled a laugh as he set the boy down onto his rug and turned on the telle. He flipped through the channels before he was met with the pink pig and left Louis to head into his kitchen. Roaming through the fridge he found some strawberry yogurt that he thinks Louis might possibly like, and scooped it into a small bowl. He was almost done when he heard a shriek and sobbing coming from the living room. The yogurt was quickly forgotten as he ran into the living room.

There Louis was standing in a puddle of tears and Watson only a few feet away.

"E-Eyum," Louis made grabby hands towards Liam, and he swiftly lifted him up. Louis's head was tucked into the crevice of Liam's neck as the collar of his sweater was now in his mouth as a new sucking toy. He was going to need to get some dummies for this boy if he doesn't want all of his clothing covered in drool.

"Lou that's just Watson. He's a good boy," Liam cooed gently. He lowered himself onto the couch as Louis dug his nails deeper into Liam's back. What was Liam trying to do to him? Kill him? 

"Watson," Liam called patting his knee. Louis' whimpers became sobs again as the dog came closer. 

"Louis it's okay. Lou look at him. He's just a baby," Liam scratched behind Watson's ear and the dog nuzzled closer in response. 

Louis poked his head out from the crevice where he had successfully nuzzled his head into to peak at Watson. He doesn't look to scary when he is with Liam. But he doesn't plan on being around the dog when he is sitting. Being only five feet the dog looks quite scary when he is sitting down.  
"Louis I made you some breakfast. You like yogurt, yeah," Louis nodded and Liam got off the couch carrying him into the kitchen and placing him on one of the chairs at the table. He went back to island scooping out a bit more yogurt and putting the container back into the fridge. He walked gingerly over to Louis with a spoon setting it down in front of him and turning to get some water for the two of them.

When he turned back around he did not expect to see Louis with the pink goo gushing from his fingers as his fist was shoved into his mouth. Liam set the water down trying not to laugh.  
"Louis you're supposed to use your spoon," Liam held it up showing him what he was talking about.  
"Can't," he replied simply going back for more with his hand before Liam caught his wrist.  
"Lou how about I feed you, yeah After I wipe off your hands," Louis nodded, and Liam got up getting a wet paper flannel and wiping down his fingers and around his mouth. Liam picked up the spoon bringing it to his mouth. Louis's lips clasped around it greedily sucking on the spoon instead of giving it back. With a gentle tug of the handle Louis released the spoon and Liam scooped up more until Louis was completely finished with the yogurt. 

The boys made their way back into the living room to see Peppa Pig playing and Watson lying on the floor. Louis began to whimper reaching up for Liam, while Liam just pet his head.  
"It's okay Lou," he bent down putting Louis on his hip and sitting down on the couch closest to him. The black bag Zayn packed sat on the wooden coffee table still zipped as it was when they left the hospital.  
"Well I guess we should look in this then,huh," Liam asked rhetorically, but Louis still nodded. Liam braced himself as he unzipped the first pocket. Inside on a piece of yellow legal paper was a list. On the top in bold it read.

Daily Schedule

"What's this hm," Liam looked over the list making a few comments to Louis here and there about getting him down for his nap and what he would like for dinner.

After finishing reading over the excruciatingly long list he unzipped the largest pocket. Packed as tightly as possible were quite a lot of nappies. Liam's eyes creeped down to the small boy in his lap lifting the Ralph Lauren sweatshirt slightly to see white from a nappy poking out of his Adidas trackies. 

Well Shit.

Literal Shit.

Louis whined under Liam's touch and moved away from the cool hand.

"Lou watch some Peppa,yeah? I'll be right back," Liam picks Louis off of his lap not even waiting for a disagreement before rushing to his phone that he knew was still in the kitchen from breakfast. 

Quickly Liam picked up his phone clicking on Zayn's number in his recents and praying that Zayn is on a resting period, or even better off for a few days.

"Hello," Zayn answers nervously.

"Zayn Javadd Malik," Liam speaks darkly into the phone, and Zayn can feel a chill run up his spine.

"Hey Lee. How's the baby," he asks sheepishly.

"The 'baby' goes 'potty' in his pants," Liam asks sharply.

"I didn't mention that," Zayn asks apprehensively.

"No you didn't fucking mention that," Liam spoke with a low tone. Zayn knew that as soon as Liam saw him he was a goner.

"Well besides that; how is your guys day going so far," Zayn purposely avoids the question.

"Want me to give you a step by step on how the day has gone so far Zayn, or would you rather have my flat out feelings about the whole ordeal," Liam puffs out into the receiver.

"Why don't you tell me the day Liam. You know then maybe we can fix it a bit," Zayn laughs with a nervous edge almost(actually) afraid of what Liam will do next.

"Well we got back to me flat and he stole me beanie made it his chew toy for only God knows why. Then he decided that instead of going back to sleep he wanted to watch Peppa Pig, so turned that on for the lad and set him up on the rug. I went into the kitchen for maybe five minutes before I heard him shrieking and sobbing in the lounge," Zayn gasped quickly asking what was wrong with him.

"The dog. The bloody dog you gave me a year ago, Zayn! He's absolutely terrified of it! Practically climbed me leg before I picked him up! What's next Zayn? First you start out small by giving that orchid, then it's the dog, now a man who thinks he's a baby? What are you doing? Watching to see what it would be like to have a real family instead of do it on your own damn time," Liam shouts then hears a cry coming from the living room.  
"Oh for fucks sake," Liam groans rushing into the living room with Zayn still on the phone.  
As he walks in Louis is on the farthest end of the room while Watson is now standing near the kitchen.

"Lou come here," Liam sighed walking over and placing Louis onto his hip once again away from the dog.

"I swear you might have to take that dog back if Louis doesn't get over his fear quick enough," Liam walks them down the hall to one of the guest bedrooms. He lies Louis down tucking the blanket around him and putting his hat there with him. He sees Louis to sleep before walking back too the lounge. Sitting down he switches off the telle and turns on the fire place.

"Liam i'm sorry okay? It's just he had no where to go. All age play care systems were packed to the brim. I'm trying to find him somewhere else to stay, but for now I really just need your help. You know what? How about I come over later with some take away and get a few things for the kiddo. Then when he goes to sleep we can watch any movie you like mate," Liam hums in agreement laying down on the couch and pulling a fur blanket around himself.

"Thought you had to work a fourty eight hour?"

"I lied."

"Bastard," Liam said cheekily.

"Okay I know I know. Now get some sleep and I will be there about oh lets say four," Liam grinned sleepily.

"Imma go to sleep now, bye," Liam didn't even wait for a response as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

=================

"E-Eyum," Liam woke up to see Louis standing by the couch with tears filling up his eyes.

"Lou what's wrong," Liam mumbles out in a raspy tone. Louis points over to the dog, and Liam can't help it when he rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong with Watson," Liam asks as Louis climbs onto the couch pushing his face into Liam's stomach.

"Scawy no yike," Liam grins as he wraps his arms tighter around Louis.

"Well we have to keep Watson Lou. I'm sorry," Louis gripped tighter at Liam's shirt.

"Why are you afraid of Watson," Liam ran his fingers through Louis's hair.

"Big."

"I know he's big," Liam agrees patting Louis on the back a bit before letting his fingers find Louis's hair again.

"Let's pet Watson," Liam calls Watson over as Louis curls as deep as possible under the blanket. Watson nuzzles his head against Liam's palm. Liam moves Louis's small hand in his own making it stroke the back of the silver Great Dane.

"Soft," Louis decides smiling and petting the dog again.

"See Watson isn't bad right?"

"No bad," Louis agrees reaching out and hugging Watson lightly around the neck.

"Hey what time is it Lou," Liam asks loosening his grip on Louis searching for his phone.

"I no know," Louis giggles wiggling away from Liam to the floor.

'Now they're buddies?' Liam chuckles watching Louis cuddle with the dog on the rug.

The door to his flat was pushed open and in walked Zayn, Niall, and Harry.

Liam's eyes darted over to Louis who sat on the floor cuddled up to Watson. He knew for no doubt that Zayn and Harry knew about the boy sitting near the fire place. Well if Harry knew then of course Niall knew as well. 

"We brought food and presents," Harry cheered coming into the lounge. He sat down next to Louis along with Niall while Zayn went with Liam into the kitchen.

"What did you get Zee," Liam has already began rummaging through the bag coming across some dummies, a few bottles, a comfort blanket, stuffed Great Dane puppy(to look like Watson), soft blanket, sleepers, some joggers, sweatshirts, and two pairs of shoes.

"How long did you plan on me keeping him," Liam asks with a bit of edge to his voice.

"I told you Lee, the companies that accept Louis with his mental disability is quite rare," Zayn nods over to the lounge where Louis is now sat cuddling with the dog to ignore the two boys who won't stop talking to him.

"Okay Zayn okay, but I am not the only one doing this! Anytime you're off you become papa Malik, got it," Liam points into the lounge. Zayn nods greatly towards Liam for taking on the challenge.

"Let's set up dinner, yeah," The boys begin to load the plates up with what they got from Nandos(each of them working on Louis's plate when the other isn't paying attention). 

"Zayn you're going to feed him tonight," Liam says not thinking much of it.

"Feeding," Zayn goes into a coughing fit choking on his water. Liam rushes over patting his back until he breathes again.

"Yes feeding. The kid doesn't know how to use utensils," Liam explains slowly.

"Should I have brought bibs?"

"Would've been a good idea," Liam says with a smug face.

"I'll go get them now," Zayn begins to walk for the kitchen, when he is roped around the stomach by one of Liam's large muscular arms carrying him back.

"Oh no. You are feeding Louis dinner. That is final. Now you stay. I'll go get the lot," Liam walks into the lounge seeing Harry trying to get Louis interested in a story(and failing) while Niall is watching the Man U game. 

"Dinner," Liam calls walking over to them. When Watson stands up to follow Harry and Niall immediately Louis melts from his place on the floor into a puddle of tears. He's only seen this dog comfortably when he has been higher than him or at eye level where he wasn't afraid. Now the dog looks to big again.

"Louis you like Watson," Liam sighs picking the boy up off the floor and completely ignoring the stares he's getting from his mates. If they don't like it then then they can take the dog. 

He walks into the kitchen with Louis on his hip, setting him down on a chair between himself and Zayn. Zayn picks up the fork feeding Louis bits of chicken piece by piece until his stomach if full to its greatest contempt and he pushes away from the table. 

"Louis you have to wait till everyone is done," Liam scolds pushing the chair back in. When dinner is finished Liam sets Louis on the floor with the Great Dane stuffie while the boys clean the dishes, and put away the food. When they are done each of them grab a beer and head into the lounge. Louis follows after.

"Mate the kid's got a bit of a waddle to him," Zayn says nonchalantly looking over at Louis as he walks into the room carrying his puppy with a wide step.

"Waddle baby, waddle baby, waddle baby, waddle yeah," Niall and Harry begin to chant.

"Would you numskulls cut it out," Liam rolls his eyes waving Louis over.

"Are you okay Lou," Lou nods avoiding Liam's eyes. 

"Louis," Liam says with a bit of a scolding edge.

"Paci," Louis asks looking up hopefully.

"Tell me what's wrong and Zayn will get you your paci," Liam says taking Louis's smaller ones in his own.

"Oh come on Liam," Zayn rolls his eyes pulling the boy over towards him and putting his hand on his crotch. 

"You need a nappy change," Zayn says. Louis begins shaking his head, before he falls to the floor in a sobbing mess.

"Louis its okay," Liam actually feels bad for him now. What's so wrong with a nappy change for him? He's not the one who has to change it.

"Come on," Liam sighs standing from the couch and placing Louis on his hip as he continues to sob. They walk over to the guest room and enter going to the ensuite. Liam takes out a towel laying it out as best as possible for Louis before laying him on the towel. 

Zayn comes in with a bag of nappies,wipes, two types of cream, and a dummy that looks like the green one they give you at the hospital. 

Zayn sits down on the floor near Louis's head putting a dummy into his mouth and hanging over the nappies and creams to Liam.

"What are these for," Liam asks reading the labels and directions over the first bottle.

"The first one is for nappy rash, and the second one is for his burns," Zayn answers holding onto Louis's hands and kissing his knuckles to distract him from the present task at hand.

Liam looks down at Louis's pants again sighing deeply before he hikes up the sweatshirt. Louis in almost an instant begins huffing up a cry. 

"You're okay," Zayn coos pressing Louis's fingers against his plump pink lips.

Liam somehow managed to lift Louis's bum up and out of the trackies and back onto the floor. Examining the skin he can see a line of five red circles perfectly straight. On his legs right before the nappy is another two dots. On his ankle is a large circular scab that looks like its still healing. 

Liam braces himself before taking the right tab on the nappy and pulling it only to hear the stickiness become undone. He went and did the same to left before slowly pulling down the front of the nappy. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. His bum was blotchy and bright red. If he was nervous about putting on the burn cream,he was terrified about putting on the sudo cream. 

"Okay Lou I'm gonna start," Liam grabs a wipe being as careful as possible wiping away the traces of urine while Louis's sobs turned into screams.

"Louis he's done okay no more wipes," Zayn coos as Liam puts the wipes into the used nappy. Liam picks up the tub of sudo cream scooping a dollop out of the tub and not even thinking before he rubs it over Louis's bum. Once finished Liam tapes up the new nappy. Leaving Louis in just his nappy and sweatshirt. 

"Lay back down baby," Zayn says taking the Aquafor and placing a small amount in his hands to warm it up. He takes it on his finger tips dotting it over the cigarette burns that have almost healed, then moves down to the ankle for the burn that has recently happened. Gently he pats the ankle with the Aquafor, then takes medical bandage wrapping up his ankle. Zayn then lifts his sweatshirt sleeve taking off the bandage that was wrapped around his wrist and applied a bit more cream. He wrapped up the oozing scabbed up bruise in more of the bandages. 

After cleaning up Zayn lifted Louis onto his hip and walked over to Liam who was now in the bedroom.

"Where are your trousers," Liam smiles taking Louis from Zayn's arms. Louis shrugged looking at Zayn. Zayn shrugged as well ; making Liam laugh.

"Well then lets go see the other boys okay," Liam hikes Louis up on his hip going down the hall with Zayn following after them. In the lounge Harry laying in between Niall's leg with his head on Niall's chest. Niall's hand carding through Harry's hair. Nobody expected it when these two came out as a couple. Not even their mums!

Liam sat Louis down on the floor near the fire with a couple of books before taking a beer from the pack on the table and twisting off the cap. He takes a swig holding it by the neck and relaxes into the couch with his legs now over Zayn's lap. Harry gets up from Niall's chest with something his hand and pushing back Louis's long chestnut hair. It was a headband that had ridges in it.

"What did you do to him H," Niall asks looking around to see Harry to see why he was crouched on the floor with Louis. It looked Identical to the one that Zayn was currently wearing.

"Hazza where did you get that headband," Zayn asks looking down at it and seeing it was in fact the same brand that he liked to use to tame his own long locks.

"Your bag. I saw a few slipping out and he had his hair practically covering his eyes, so I took one and fixed the problem," Harry shrugged going back over to Niall and sitting in between his legs again.

As the night prolonged Harry and Niall ended up leaving. Louis is now laid out on a fur blanket near the fire cuddled into Watson his stuffy and the actual dog. Liam doesn't think anyone can understand the relationship going on between the two of them. One second he's terrified of him, the next he's sleeping next to him near the fire.

"So, um I guess I should be going now," Zayn nods over to the door. 

"Um yeah. But you're going to come back in a few days right," Liam asks with tons of hope.

"Of course I am," Zayn smiles hugging Liam and then bending down to press a kiss to Louis's forehead. Liam waves him out of the flat before returning to the lounge. Louis is sitting rubbing his eyes reaching for Liam.

"Bedtime," Liam asks. Louis nods reaching his hands up to Liam again. Liam places Louis on his hip then walks back down to Louis's room. He tucks him into the middle of the large California kind and wishes him a good rest before residing into his own room. 

Now the big California King in his room that has once been oh so amazing is now oh so lonely. Because maybe Liam is beginning to miss the touch of another man, but for now this is going to have to do. So he settles in to bed falling into a worrisome and lonely sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Louis stop," Liam shouts finally having enough of the little boy's antics. All Liam wanted to do was clean the burn wounds. Not a bath. Just clean the wounds.

 

Louis looked at him like a deer in the headlights before melting into sobs and walking over to Watson hugging him around the neck.   
Yeah Liam doesn't understand them either.

 

"Louis come here," Liam sighs now feeling bad. He picks up the nappy clad boy onto his hip patting his nappied bum, and carrying him back to the guest room ensuite. Sitting him on the heated tile floor he goes to the top drawer of the vanity pulling out the Aquafor and clean medical bandages. 

 

"Louis," Liam coos waving over the boy. Louis slides on his bum over to Liam with his hands in the air to be lifted up.

 

"No buddy," Liam gets down on the ground pushing him to lay down. He can see that Louis is wearing a wet nappy, but he isn't going to deal with it right now. One thing at a time with Lou that's how it is. 

 

Liam slowly unwraps the bandage on Louis's left ankle examining the scabbed up skin. It's beginning to heal slowly with skin covering small amounts of it. 

 

Liam places a bit of Aquafor on his hands warming it up before dotting it on the wound. He takes a new bandage gently holding Louis's ankle as he wraps the bandage tightly and tucking it in on itself. He finishes doing both of Louis's wrists then puts away the bandages and Aquafor. 

 

"Louis do you need your nappy changed," Liam asks knowing that Louis did. Louis shakes his head not even standing as he begins to crawl out of the bathroom. 

 

"Get back here bud," Liam jogs over to the door closing and locking it, then bending down to pick up Louis. 

 

"No," Louis screams. Liam is stood there shocked. It is the first time Louis has ever screamed at him. He wasn't sure how to handle him. He doesn't want to upset him anymore, but they have to do this. 

 

Liam steps away from Louis and sits over on the edge of the large basin tub. He watches Louis with his harsh pout before sliding to the floor and sitting on the rug. 

 

It's just him and the boy who believes he is a baby. Face to Face all alone. This has never happened. There has always been someone around. Even if it's just the dog, it makes a difference. He never really realized how strange he felt until now. It never really mattered until now.

 

Liam's hand gravitates to his pocket pulling out the green soother and holding it up. Louis perks up staring at the dummy. Now Liam is glad he didn't give it back to the boy after breakfast.

 

Louis slowly slides to Liam. Liam moves closer. Finally Louis comes to where he is almost sitting on Liam's lap. He drops his mouth and Liam pops in the dummy grabbing Louis's hips. 

 

"Uh uh," Louis whines beginning to cry.  
'Does he ever stop crying,' Liam begins to think. 

 

Liam sighs laying Louis down on the floor handing over his phone and brushing his fingers through the long brown hair. He gets out a nappy, wipes, and cream setting them to the side. Slowly he pulls the tabs to the nappy listening to the straps pull away from the nappy. Liam takes a wipe dragging it across the boys slightly less red skin then applies some sudo cream. After he puts on a new nappy leaving him without pants. 

 

"That wasn't so bad," Liam coos tickling Louis's belly. Louis pays him no mind though as he continues to babble into Liam's phone. Incoherent words come from behind the dummy. Liam disposes of the nappy and used bandages before going to the counter and picking up the hairband Zayn left behind for Louis. He holds it for a second smiling back to last night as Zayn had on one as well. Liam has to say that he loves it. Because it is possibly even cuter on him then it is on Louis.

 

Liam bends down putting the headband through Louis's hair smiling when the boy reaches his hands up for him. Liam picks him up off of the ground taking him to the living room and flicking on Peppa.

"Honey, I'm home," Liam turns his head to see a smiling Zayn carrying a large box over his shoulder and a few other people behind him carrying a few more boxes.

"Zayn," Liam looks at him with a stern glare. Zayn is in his own world though not even noticing it. 

The men put the boxes down on the floor and leave, while Zayn goes over to Louis sitting down on the floor and placing him into his lap.

Liam could care less though about what those two are doing. He wants to know what are in those boxes!  
He carefully scans the box looking for some type of label. When he finally finds the name he knows that Zayn wasn't kidding about the kid having to stay for a while.

"AB Designer-Looks Identical to All Name Brand Baby Items"

"Only for a week he said. You'll be fine he said. No fucking changes he said," he mumbled out looking back over to Zayn and Louis. Louis was lying on the floor while Zayn was putting the blanket over his head and going "Where's Louis" for who knows how long.

He's not going to say that it's cute. Even though it might be, he's still mad! How could Zayn be forcing this on him! He didn't want this responsibility at all! 

"Zayn," Liam spoke calmly as not to scare Louis, but Zayn couldn't help but be nervous. He recognized that very voice. The one he used when Zayn messed things up. He knows it isn't a good idea to push things like this on Liam, but nobody will be able to take Louis for at the very least a year! Louis might as well be comfortable.

"Liam come here," Zayn patted the spot on the ground disregarding his tone. Liam sighed walking around the long leather tufted couch to sit on the floor beside Louis and Zayn.

"Where's Louis," Zayn cooed, then pulled away the blanket.

"There he is," he cheered tickling Louis's tummy and watching as he giggles behind the green soother. Liam would be definitely be lying if he said that it wasn't cute. Because he isn't sure what's going on with Louis, but he seems to be acting younger then usual. 

"Zayn why did you exactly bring all of those boxes," Liam asks realizing the amount has nearly tripled since he first saw it.

"Well I kind of found out that Louis is going to have to be here till, well next year," Zayn shot the last par out quickly praying that Liam heard "next week" instead of what he actually said.

"Well where does that leave me Zayn? Honestly I know you are thinking about Louis, I get it. But I have a job, Zayn! How am I supposed to pay for Louis, and take care of him at the same time ,huh? Because there is no way that I am going to let this child go to any of my lectures. I mean don't you think my students will think it's weird when someone who is only three years younger than them is asking for his dummy or a nappy change?"

"I know Liam, but remember you said I become papa Malik. So when I'm off I take care of him. When you're off you take him. Then if we both have work will pass him off to Haz or Nialler. I promise Li we won't have to worry much. I got the stuff though, so this would be easier. Okay it's going to be so much easier with a high chair, cot, swing, changing pad, burp clothes, and so on. I also got the brand so the stuff looks authentic. I mean the rocking chair is leather with gold nail heads, the cot is dark wood, the highchair is stainless steel with a white tray and gray seat lining. It's going to look good with your stuff, so you don't have to worry okay! I say we lay the tyke down for a nap right now and then we get started building the stuff that I didn't buy already built. By the looks of it this one would gladly appreciate the nap," they both look down to Louis seeing him become restless opening and closing his fists. 

"Should we nap," Liam coos, not even realizing how much of a parent he is becoming.

Liam bends down lifting Louis off the floor and into his arms as he stands taking the boy and laying him in Liam's room. 

"Okay where do we start," Liam respires looking out to all the boxes. Zayn grins pulling out a pocket knife and slitting through the tap of the first box. Zayn ends up pulling out the high chair which is already put together, and Liam carries it into the kitchen placing it in the corner right near the giant windows. He comes back to Zayn has opened the box with the swing and is carrying it over and placing it near the fire tucked away. 

"Li we have to carry this one down the hall," Zayn point to the one, which Liam assumes has the cot parts. Each take a side lifting it up and walking down to the room which is now Louis's.  
They set it down on the floor opening up the box and pulling out all the pieces.

"Well i'm going to go get the walker out," Liam tries to slip through the door, but Zayn grabs him by the waist pulling him back. 

"Oh no you're not. We're in this together daddy," Zayn scrunches up his face with a tight smile and pulls Liam down to the floor handing him the instructions.

"Oh kinky," Liam hums.

"Shut up," Zayn rolls his eyes laughing then taking the pieces of the cot putting together the main part of the cot. 

"Here I'll screw this in if you let me screw you," Liam winks causing Zayn's laughs to come deep from within his stomach. Louder and more boisterous than ever. Luckily for them Louis is sleeping much longer then they expected, and didn't even hear there laughing from across the hall.

"Come on Payno make the mattress and then will be good to go in here," Liam nods chuckling while putting on the cream sheets that match the covers on the bed. Zayn places the mattress into the bed then takes the large fur blanket draping it over the edge. He places the Watson stuffed animal into the cot. 

"Okay now we just have to put away the bottles, bibs,nappies, dummies, medical kit, changing pad, sippy cups, pajamas, his new clothes, hairbands, and utensils," Zayn muses after pushing the rocking leather chair into the corner of the light gray room. 

Both of them exit Lou's room making it back to the kitchen and picking out a cabinet to put the bottles and sippy cups.

"Ahh Ahh Wahh," Liam looks down at the new baby monitor seeing Louis begin to fuss as he wakes up. Now he knows that he is in a very young head space. Yesterday he presumed he was around two. Now by the looks of it he is behaving like a ten month old. 

"That's okay. Just a little more work," Liam continues to tell himself.

"Hey Zee could you get Lou," Zayn nods heading down the hall. Liam continues to put away the rest of the bottles and sippy cups, when he hears Zayn talking on the monitor. He can't help it when he looks down at the screen. 

Zayn is laying on the bed with Louis cuddled into his chest. His sunken in cheeks and sharp jawline is amazing. The way the gray Ralph Lauren sweatshirt and black jeans fit him is beautifully. Then the medium length hair that frames his face perfectly. He wouldn't mind if Zayn was cuddling him instead of Louis, but he never would have the guts to tell him that.

Liam noticed Zayn getting off of the bed with Louis and quickly put the monitor back down. In a matter of seconds Zayn was walking in with a sleepy Louis on his hip.

"Uh," Louis reached out for Liam.

"Hi buddy," Liam smiled taking him into his own arms and resting the baby against him. Bouncing and swaying as he patted his back. 

"Go lay him in the swing then we can get some dinner going for all of us," Liam nods turning and lowering Louis into the swing. He clasps the buckles together then drapes the gray knit blanket over his legs. He switches the lever for Louis giving a light swinging motion.

"I''l make dinner for us, you make the bottle," Liam points to Zayn then they split up. Zayn goes to the cabinet filled with bottles picking out the minbie bottle and Similac. After Zayn discovered Louis's health problems when he examined him, he realized that had eating habits as such as a six month old. Meaning bottles and not completely solid food. Of course when he feels older he can eat some more solid foods, but the bottles still have to be consistent.

"Ahh Ahh Wahh Wahh Wahh Wahh," Zayn shushed Louis as he continued to shake up the bottle of formula.

"Liam we've got a fussy baby," Zayn turns walking over to the bottle warmer and turning it on.

"I know," Liam turns around cooing to Louis as he struggles to cut the vegetables up and comfort the boy. 

"Here take your paci," Zayn coos pushing it into his mouth. Louis sputters a bit pushing it out with his tongue and letting out another hearty wail.

"Oh my," Zayn coos. The bottle warmer dings and both of the guys feel as if they are saved. 

Zayn rushed over to the bottle warmer taking out the bottle and testing it on his skin. Luckily for him the temperature is perfect. He grabs a burp rag from the drawer filled with bibs, and throws it over his shoulder. Bending down he undoes the straps and lifts Louis from the swing and lays him in his arms. He presses the bottle into Louis's lips quieting his hungry cries.

"All better now," Liam hums in question. Zayn nods not letting his eyes leave Louis. It was definitely weird for them to see Louis like this, but it seems that Louis might be more like this then that little boy they saw the other day. Not that it's a bad thing; only more difficult. Just have to learn how Louis works and they'll be alright.

When the bottle was empty and Zayn pulled it out, Louis was not happy. He hiccuped out a cry, which Zayn just shushed and put Louis up on his shoulder patting the boy's back. Liam came around putting a plate in front of Zayn and bending down kissing his temple as in thanks. He didn't really think about it until he realizes he only kissed Zayn. Quickly he covered it up by kissing Louis's locks as well. Zayn doesn't need to know that the kiss was actually meant to be only for him.

Zayn smiled over to Liam grinning at the affection. It felt like a little family! He loves the feel of taking care of a baby, and having a loving husband to cook dinner for them. If only it was real.

Zayn laid Louis down into the swing that Liam had moved to sit across the table when he put the food on the table. He buckled Louis in then turned on the soothing motion.

"So do you know what's happening to Lou," Liam finally breaks the silence that once was there. 

"Well i'm predicting he is experiencing a younger head space then usual. I would predict about four to six months. So I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up during the night for some feeding and changing. Then of course he will only express himself in cries and noises instead of talking," Liam is now a bit scared. He doesn't want to be alone with Louis! Not when he thinks he's this young.

"You're staying right," Zayn begins to chuckle nodding.

"Of course. Look he's out. Take him to bed and will have a bit of time until he's up for a bottle. In fact while you do that I'll start putting together some bottles and clean up the kitchen," Zayn starts getting up from the table picking up his plate and the bottle placing the bottle in the sink and his dish in the dishwasher. 

Liam has Louis with his head over his shoulder and chests pressed together. Liam walks off and Zayn begins to pick up the table. He wipes down the the counter and then goes over to the cabinet pulling out three of the Minbie bottles and Similac formula. He takes the spoon putting in two scoops for all three bottles, then fills them up with the nursery water.

"Need some help," Liam asks causing Zayn to jump.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Liam bites his lip trying not to laugh. He goes around Zayn screwing on one of the bottle caps and shaking it up. Zayn takes the other two in his hand doing the same thing. When the bottles are finished they are put into the bottle organizer.

"Should we just make all the ones for tomorrow," Liam asks to which Zayn nods. He goes over to the cabinet grabbing out six bottles.

"Wait doesn't he need some actual food," Liam asks picking up one of the bottles anyways and filling it with the powder.

"Well right now Louis is very comfortable. He should probably age down to four months or so during the night, and then to a newborn after that for at least two days. Lucky for you I don't have work for the next week," Zayn smirks. Liam laughs and nods glad to know he won't be alone during this. Maybe glad that Zayn won't be leaving and that unless he wants to wake the baby or be awake everytime he's up he will just have to settle for Liam's giant California king. 

Once the bottles were finished they both head off to Liam's bed slipping under the covers. Zayn's hand reaches out for Liam in a tired state grasping it in his own. When he realized what he had done he was nervous for rejection. Only he was met with the slightly larger and warmer hand slipping into his. Zayn could get used to this feeling.

=========================

"Wahh Wahh Wahh Wahh," Liam scrubbed at his eyes falling into consciousness. On the monitor he could see that Louis kicked the blanket off of himself and warm squirming around. Liam lowered the monitor's sound and left across the hall into Louis's nursery. 

"Hi buddy," Liam said in a groggy voice still filled with sleep, but a smile lightly hidden. He bends down lifting Louis from the cot and feels for a wet nappy. Feeling it he goes to the bathroom and lays Louis down onto the changing mat he had out since last night. He gently lays Louis down unzipping the navy blue and white striped sleeper to reveal the wet nappy. Quickly Liam cleans him while Louis cries loudly. No matter what head space this kid hates nappy changes. 

"Hey Li," Liam zips up Louis's sleeper then looks to the door. There is an even more tired looking Zayn smiling at them. He's holding a bottle and has a burp rag tossed over his shoulder, and a bib in the opposite hand. 

"Baby pass off," Liam jokes tiredly placing Louis against Zayn's chest. In an instant Louis has his hand tightening around Zayn's collar and head pressed into the deepest crook between his shoulder and neck.

"So tired," Liam smiles rubbing the boy's back. He cleans up the mess from the change while Zayn has already exited to who knows where.

When Liam walks out of the ensuite he sees Louis and Zayn sat in the leather rocking chair. Zayn is humming something while Louis sucks away at his bottle. 

"Zayn do you want me to," Zayn cuts him off.

"I've got him Li. Go back to bed babe," Liam nods grabbing the fur blanket from behind the two of them and draping it over Louis and Zayn.

"Cozy," Liam asks to which Zayn nods. Liam leaves the nursery crawling back into bed. Now this is cute. Zayn wanting to take care of Louis and all. He could live with a family like this. One that's all cuddles and smiling. Where the husband wants to step in and do the night feedings that seem to take ten times longer. Yeah Liam could get comfortable with this.

=========================

Maybe Liam was wrong about be comfy cozy with a man that acts like a four month old baby. Because right now he has no shot.   
Zayn is sleeping because he stayed up with Louis during the night, and now that it's Liam's turn he is panicking. Louis is just sat in his swing wanting some human touch and his bottle. Liam is trying to finish up the eggs for Zayn, and the bottle is still warming up.

"Here's paci," Liam coos bending down and pressing it into the boy's lips. Louis accepts it. Liam also jumps in joy when the cries are dissipating, but they return when Louis pushes out the dummy within a second. 

"What do you want baby," Liam sighs turning to the stove. 

"Good morning," Liam whips around to see a tired Zayn wearing plaid pajama pants and the gray sweatshirt from last night. His hair is pushed back by a headband.

"Sorry," Liam sighs.

"Don't worry about it. Come here mister," Zayn reaches down unbuckling Louis from the swing and holding him chest to chest. Zayn sways and bounces side to side with Louis keeping him calm. Slowly Louis relaxes against his chest. The bottle warmer dings and Liam is quick to toss the now ready bottle Zayn's way. 

Zayn sits down at the table placing the bottle into Louis's waiting mouth. After Liam is finished with the eggs he drapes a burp cloth over his own shoulder and puts the food down at the table for Zayn. 

"I can take over for you," Liam says, but Zayn shakes his head.

"Mister over here seems to think i'm the only one who gives food now, huh," Liam chuckles a little nodding, even though it was meant for Louis.

Zayn is happy with this. Seeing Louis's blue eyes bore into his own. Seeing Liam making breakfast for him right as he walks into the kitchen. The baby crying for his attention. This isn't a bad way to live. Possibly the best way to live by his means. Cute husband, cute baby, cute dog. It's all perfectly cute. Until he feels a wet nappy.

"He's gonna need a nappy change daddy," Zayn slips. Liam doesn't pay it much mind though thinking it was only a joke.

"Well papa can do that after daddy is done burping him," Liam smirks. He doesn't want to be the only one changing nappies. 

"Hey I did a few nappies last night and all of the bottles. Your turn," Zayn grins trying not to laugh at the argument. A young married couple is what they are. Arguing about who changes the nappy.

Zayn takes away the bottle putting Louis up on his shoulder and patting his back. When he gets a burp from Louis he stands from his seat.

"Where are you going," Liam asks looking up to see Louis cuddling into Zayn.

"I'm going to change a nappy," Zayn leans down pressing a kiss to Liam's lips. Quickly he rushes out of the kitchen to the nursery ignoring what he had just done.

"Okay then," Liam smiles biting his lip. He could definitely get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sleepy baby, Sleepy baby," Liam cooed bouncing Louis in his arms as Zayn prepared the bath tub. Might as well give him a bath while he's in such a relaxed state. Well right now it would be more of a fussy state.

"Here daddy," Zayn says not even thinking about it as he places the dummy into Louis's lips quieting his cries. In the last few days they have started to refer to each other with terms used for father figures. Liam becoming "daddy" and Zayn becoming "papa". They're taking care of a man who believes he is only a few days old at this point. The names just made sense. They're not sure how long Louis will stay like this, but they decided to just role with it for the time being. At least he isn't crying anytime he sees the dog. Just crying for no reason.

"Okay into the tub," Zayn takes Louis from Liam lowering him into bath seat that sat in the lukewarm water. He takes a rag gently dabbing around the crevices to carefully get everywhere.

"So warm and cozy," Liam smiles covering Louis's eyes and pouring a cup of water over his head. Louis looks at him relaxed. He takes the rubber duck biting down. It lets out a quack startling Louis. He lets out a light cry of shock.

"Is that a duck," Liam squeezes it again lightly for him to see that it's nothing to be afraid of. Louis smiles the most wonderful smile. Liam can't help it when he snaps a picture of him quickly and then starts to scrub in the shampoo. Louis coos leaning into Liam's touch.

"Feel's good," Zayn asks smiling at Louis. Zayn puts away the bottle of soap and goes for the Aquafor. Louis's wounds are almost healed, but they still need some time.   
He gets out some medical bandages and then leaves to the bedroom which now houses Louis's stuff for the time being. He grabs a nappy, sudo cream, sleeper, and some mittens. They decided if Louis was this young in his head space he might be scratching and tugging at his bandages. The only way to prevent that would be using the mittens.

"Towel," Liam calls and Zayn walks over with a towel taking Louis into his arms. Zayn carries Louis into the bedroom and Liam follows with the supplies Zayn pulled out earlier. 

"Nappy," Zayn calls and Liam tosses the sudo cream and nappy to him. Quickly Zayn puts on the cream and nappy. He then does up the bandages with Aquafor.

"You go get his bottle ready," Zayn points to Liam.

"Already done," Liam smiles holding up the bottle. Zayn nods then begins to apply the Aquafor. He wraps bandages around Louis's wrists and ankles. Then he takes the sleeper slipping it onto his body. He pulls the mittens over his hands next upsetting Louis. He let's out a loud cry bumping his against his cheeks.

"So tired," Zayn coos putting a dummy into his mouth. He lifts Louis from the bed and lays him on his chest. He walks over to the leather rocking chair sitting down. Liam comes over placing a bib around Louis's neck and handing the bottle to Zayn. So far Louis has been having his bottles feed to him by Zayn, and then burped by Liam. It works pretty well for them in general. Because then the other one can get a few minutes to clean up whatever need be. 

"Such a good boy," Zayn coos rocking the chair lightly. Louis's eyes begin to drift, but Liam keeps him awake by playing with his feet. They wouldn't want the baby to wake up with an upset tummy. That would not be beneficial for any of them. 

"All done," Zayn coos after a forty minute bottle, and Liam steps in picking up Louis. He rests Louis's head over his shoulder and onto the burp rag. Lightly he begins to pat the boy's back. Zayn has already left to the kitchen, so he can was out the bottle. 

Liam walks over turning off all the lights except for a night light. When Louis burps up a mouthful of spit up Liam wipes it away and then lays him down into the espresso colored cot. Louis begins to cry missing the contact, but Liam places his favorite green soother into his mouth and shushes him. His hand rubbing over Louis's slightly pudgy belly. When Louis's eyes shut he lifts his hand and waits for a reaction. When nothing happens he quickly slips out of the room.

====================

"He's out," Liam smiles coming into the kitchen.

"Well isn't that nice," Zayn smirks as Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist from where he stood at the sink. Liam leans down kissing Zayn's cheek contentiously making him giggle. After that little peck on the lips the two have been nothing but affectionate. They really like being around one another, and playing dads sort of helps.

Liam grabs Zayn by the hips turning him to the island and lifting him onto the island. He stands between Zayn's legs with his hands resting on the sides. Zayn leans down conjoining there lips. Zayn can't help it when he lets out a little giggle. He rests his forehead against Liam's and pulls him into his chest hugging him tightly.

"Louis will be up in about two hours for another bottle. You are wasting our time," Liam scolds with a smile. 

"Oh my bad," Zayn leans down pushing his lips into Liam's once again. Liam's chuckles vibrate through his lips causing them both to smile. 

"Wahh Wahh Wahh," Liam looks at the monitor. Louis lost his pacifier. 

"You stay here," Liam pecks his lips before running down the hall and going into Louis's room.

"Daddy's here," Liam grabs the dummy pressing it into Louis's lips. Louis screams dropping the dummy and reaching up for Liam. He's not once screamed for Liam once. He doesn't know if he should be nervous. 

"Zayn babe come here," Liam calls down the hall. He goes back to Louis rubbing his stomach, but not picking him up. Zayn appears in the room within a few seconds. He sees that Louis is laying the cot crying while Liam is massaging his stomach.

"Do you now what's going on with him," Zayn runs his hands through Lou's long brown hair. He feels his cheeks and presses down on his stomach. Louis lets out a generous cry.

"He's constipated. Has he had a bowel movement at all that I just don't know about," Liam shakes his head.

"Okay i'm going to go pick up some miralax. You should just massage his stomach and bounce him a bit. Maybe even put him into the swing to relax him. Whatever he likes. 

"I'll be right back mister," Zayn coos bending down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. He presses a kiss to Liam's lips and then leaves to the pharmacy down the street.

"It's okay," Liam lifts Louis from the cot. He grabs a burp rag from the night stand and drapes it over his shoulder. He puts Louis over his shoulder trying to burp him while he waits.

"Papa will be back in a few," Liam sighs kissing Louis's temple. He just wish he knew how to help Louis right in the moment. He's so happy that Zayn is a doctor, or he would have been panicking more then he already is. 

Louis let's a little bit of spit up come up. He cries gripping at Liam's shirt tighter. 

"Sweet Boy," Liam coos rubbing his back. He wipes at his mouth with the burp rag, and then continues to rock and burp.

"Where did I go wrong I lost somewhere in the bitterness and if with you all night had known how to save a life," Liam sings lightly messing up the words. Louis stops crying and listens. This is one of his favorite songs. He can remember people singing it to him when he was extremely young. It's quite soothing and helpful. 

"Okay here's this," Zayn whispers coming back into the room. He sits down on the bed and Liam walks over taking the bottle. This time he thinks it would be best if he covered the bottle part. As Louis drinks away at the mixture of formula and miralax he begins to grow tired. After the bottle Liam burps him and then lays him in between himself and Zayn. They all drift off into a somewhat comfortable sleep while Zayn sings so sick.  
==========================  
Liam wakes up to Louis crying. He sees his face scrunching every few seconds. Liam takes Louis into his arms going into the hallway and bouncing him while pacing up and down the hallway with there chests pressed together. He hears Louis begin to grunt, but pays no mind to it. He can feel when Louis's nappy begins to fill with his waste. He would be disgusted if Louis wasn't in this much pain. When Louis finishes he begins to nod off on Liam's shoulder. Liam pats his back praising him.

"Let's go get a new nappy on," Liam coos. He walks back into the bedroom going straight for the ensuite. He leaves all the lights off only letting the night light bring brightness to the room. As soon as Liam lays Louis onto the changing mat he realizes what is going to happen and begins sobbing.

"Shh, Shh," Liam presses a the soother back into Louis's mouth to keep him from waking Zayn. He grabbed a nappy, rash cream, and wipes. While Louis continued to cry. He wanted Zayn to save him! He let out a very loud cry, and Zayn entered.

"Hi little man," Zayn smiles down at Louis. He sits down by Louis's head holding his mitten covered hands. Liam went for the straps on the nappy tearing them. To say there was a lot would be an understatement. He sucked it up wiping Louis down while Zayn comforted him. When he had the nappy back on Louis and the sleeper zipped up Louis was already passed out on the floor.

"Bedtime," Zayn nods tiredly picking up Louis from the floor and taking him to the cot while Liam cleans up. When Liam enters the room he can see that Zayn just decided to climb into the bed that was in the room. He shrugged getting in as well. It's five in the morning. He'll probably get sleep for only a few more hours anyways. Watson trotted into the room climbing up onto the bed laying at their feet.   
==========

"Daddy," Liam woke up confused. He saw Louis sitting up in the cot. He definitely was in an older mindset. He isn't sure how old though. 

"Hey Lou," Liam yawned walking over and picking him up out of the cot. He placed him on the bed with Zayn and Watson. 

"Do you need your nappy changed bud," Louis shook his head crawling up to Zayn and cuddling into his side.

"Morning," Zayn smiles looking at Louis. He brushes his fingers through the boys hair and then removes the mittens. He can already tell that he is right around two in his head space. Enough to talk, but still need nappies, and help.

"You have a dirty nappy," Zayn grabs Louis putting him on the floor and grabbing his hand.

"No change," Louis pulls trying to Loosen Zayn's already loose grip on his arm.

"You stink mister. Come on i'll change you and daddy will go make your bottle," Zayn offers. Louis shakes his head slipping out of Zayn's hands and going for the door, but his heavy and filled nappy causes him to waddle and go slower then he planned.

"Lou we both know you pooped. Now do you want daddy or papa to change you," Louis shakes his head running out of the room.

"Well i'll go make the bottle," Liam shrugs and Zayn follows. They're not going to play this morning. If Louis doesn't want his nappy changed, then they'll make the bottle and then do it. Zayn already has the supplies in his hands. He sees Louis sitting on the floor.

"Daddy," Louis brings the remote to Liam.

"You can watch telle when you have your nappy changed," Louis stomps his feet crying out. He wants peppa now! Not after his change! He doesn't even want a change.

"Louis go to papa," he turns to see Zayn holding the nappy stuff and shakes his head following Liam into the kitchen. Liam pulls a bottle out of the fridge putting it on the bottle warmer.

"baba," Louis hums reaching for it.

"Just a few minutes," Liam runs his hair through Louis's long locks and grabs the hairband off the counter pushing it through his hair to pull it back. When the bottle warmer beeps Louis reaches for it. 

"Nope you can have it when you're being changed or after you're changed," Liam shakes his head handing the bottle to Zayn.

"Papa," Louis cries.

"Come on mister lets go change your bum," Louis sighs in defeat reaching up for Zayn. Liam begins on breakfast while Louis and Zayn go to the living room.

Zayn lays Louis down onto the changing mat he has set by the fire.

"Give me paci," Louis hands it over easily and puts the bottle into his mouth sucking it and watching Zayn. He is much more relaxed having his bottle to distract him. Not to mention that he is quite tired still. 

Zayn gets to work wiping his messy bum down and massaging in the cream. He knows that today he will be changing more then one messy nappy because of the miralax. At least he knows that he isn't going to be the only one changing them though. He leaves Louis without his sleeper on for the time being and turns on Peppa. He goes to throw away the nappy and Louis follows him.

"Are you going to stay with me today,"Louis shrugs reaching for Zayn and being placed on his hip. Zayn goes down the hall grabbing a gray terry cloth sweater and black sweat pants for Louis. He slips the sweater over Louis with ease, but Louis shakes his head.

"Lou did you know Harry and Niall are coming over today," Zayn hums and Louis pulls his bottle away.

"Yeah and I think they would like you to wear pants," Zayn persuades.

"No please," Louis shakes his head walking out of the room. Zayn tries not to laugh and just shakes his head. He walks into the kitchen to see Louis sitting in his high chair.

"Liam I told him that he needs to put on pants," Zayn raises his eyebrow.

"I know, but I don't want him getting it all over his pants," Zayn shrugs sitting down and eating the french toast.

"We're here," Harry and Niall walk into the kitchen. They hug each of the boys and Harry presses a kiss to Louis's hair while Niall waves. Louis whines reaching for Liam. He doesn't feel that comfortable right now. He wants daddy.

"Hi sweet boy," Liam coos lifting him from the high chair and bouncing him on his hip.

"Can I see you," Harry comes over reaching for Louis. Louis nods reaching over for Harry.

"How has everything been going so far," Niall asks.

"Well he went through a younger head space for a few days. Dropped down to a newborn last night. He had his first poop last night, and he didn't like that. He's doing pretty well," Zayn cleans up his plate and everyone else's.

"Then how about daddy and papa. How are they," Zayn turns to Liam and sees him blushing.

"Liam," Liam just smiles at Zayn with the biggest most fake smile that says 'please don't hurt me'. 

"We're um dating," Zayn shrugs.

"Finally. Pay up Horan. It's been confirmed," Niall hands Harry a tenner and Zayn just gaucks.

"You bet on our relationship," Harry shrugs nodding. 

"That's lovely," Liam laughs letting his hand grab Zayn around the waist and pull him into his side.

"Okay game day," The boys all head into the lounge getting started on the game while Louis sits in his swing. Even at this mindset he's still okay relaxing in that thing. They settle in for the rest of the day watching the game.

====================

"Pizza," Liam calls from the kitchen when he has Louis set up in his high chair with his own slice and sippy cup.

The boys all come into the room still talking about the game and sit down beginning to eat. Louis begins to squirm in his seat. His face scrunches just like last night. Liam recognizes that face. That's his poo face.

"Not it," Liam calls. Everyone looks up at him confused. Then Zayn glances over to Louis.

"No," he groans.

"What's wrong," Niall asks looking between them confused.

"Louis did you poop," Zayn asks. Louis of course shakes his head. He doesn't want his nappy changed! He hates nappy changes. 

"Check him Zee," Liam states already knowing. Zayn gets up pulling back Louis's pants and sure enough seeing a lump.

"Well isn't your guys lives filled with fun," Harry laughs going back to eating.

"I changed him this morning," Zayn groans already pulling Louis out of the high chair and onto his hip. Louis begins to cry not wanting to do this.

"No change," Louis sobs pushing off of Zayn. He reaches for Liam and goes into his arms. Liam gives him his sippy cup. 

"Please Zayn I have to go to our room really quick and get something for those two," Zayn sighs and nods taking Louis to the ensuite in his room while Liam goes down the hall to get the gift he got Niall and Harry for Christmas.

"Did he say 'our'," Harry asks with a smirk.

"We're geniuses," Niall laughs leaning over and pecking Harry on the lips. The boys come back and exchange gifts. Niall and Harry giving Louis a little piano and some toy keys to play with. They also give him a little phone and some more nappies.

When the boys go back into the living room they sit on the couch and continue the game. Louis is bored out of his mind, so he roams between boys. 

"Who is it Lou," Harry asks holding the phone up to his ear.

"Yup Louis is right here," Harry hands him the phone and Louis babbles something into it. He then hands it back to Harry.

"You're kidding, He wouldn't, really," Harry says spacing it out. Louis giggles reaching back for the phone. Louis walks over to Niall handing him the phone.

"Louis why would you tell them that," he scolds jokingly making Louis bend over in laughter. Zayn and Liam just watch in complete amusement. They never saw anyone get this excited over a fake phone. It was endearing.

In a few minutes Louis began to get tired. He grabbed his Watson stuffed animal and walked over to Liam. He sat down in Liam's lap grabbing onto his collar and laying his head deep into the crook of his neck. Zayn gave Louis his favorite dummy and rubbed his back. This was what he would call a perfect night.

Cuddly baby, great friends, and football. That's all he needed right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam lifts his hand slapping the alarm button down hard. He isn't looking forward to going back to work. He's comfortable at home with his baby and man.   
He isn't really looking forward to leaving Zayn with Louis alone either. Liam knows that he's little, but he also knows that Louis will become the one in charge. 

Liam gets out of bed heading into the bathroom. He showers then goes into the walk in closet. He puts on a pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt rolling the sleeves up to the elbow. He slips on his camel colored trench coat and Burberry scarf. He puts on a pair of dress shoes. When he walks out of the bathroom he can see that Zayn is no longer there.

Liam walks into the kitchen to see Zayn is warming up a bottle and has a plate of eggs setting the table along with a tumbler of coffee.

"Thanks love," Liam walks over to Zayn pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"So any questions about Louis," Liam asks seriously. Zayn begins to laugh shaking his head. 

"I've maybe spent twelve hours away from you. I'll survive Lee," Liam nods with a small frown then picks up his tumbler of coffee and his Givenchy bag slinging it over his shoulder. He quickly kisses Zayn then heads off to work.  
================  
"Little man," Zayn coos coming into Louis's room. Louis still out cold, and sucking on his dummy. Zayn walks over to Louis grabbing him from under his armpits and lifting him to his chest. He heads over to the leather rocking chair sitting down and propping his feet up on the ottoman. Ever since Zayn gave Louis his bottle in that chair Sunday morning they have been continuing with it. Louis just seemed to be in a better mood when he has a proper wake up.

"Lou I have your baba," Zayn presses a kiss to Louis's forehead before he readjusts him to the crook of his arm and put the bib around his neck.  
Louis opens his eyes groggily looking around the room. Zayn takes his dummy and places it on the side table then puts the bottle into Louis's mouth.

Lou stares at Zayn as he is having his bum pat. Zayn is just rocking back and forth not paying much mind to Louis. He is still trying to decide what they should do today since Liam isn't here. Even though he told Liam he could handle it; he wasn't really sure that he meant it. Of course it was only little innocent Louis, but he also knows that Louis can become a little trouble maker with big plans in a matter of seconds.

When Louis finishes his bottle Zayn burps him and then carries him into the living room putting on Peppa. He sits down on the couch pulling out his paper work for the new hospital he has decided to build. After five very successful hospitals he has been allowed to have some luxuries others can't, but hard earned money should always be admired.

Louis knows he has to poop. He knows papa will have to change him. He knows that he is going to let all hell break loose before he lets that happen. He doesn't feel good. His nose is runny, his head hurts, and he can't find daddy anywhere! 

Louis crawls over behind the opposite couch closest to the kitchen. When he peaks up from behind the couch he can see that Zayn is completely engrossed in his work and hasn't even noticed him. Louis continues for the kitchen slipping behind the island. 

He squats beginning to push. To say it hurts would be an understatement. After the miralax he has been having a daily poop, but he skipped yesterday for some reason.   
He just bites down harder on his dummy pushing harder. When a chunk falls into his nappy more and more come. He sits down on the floor when he is done. 

One fatal mistake Zayn and Liam made was not baby proofing the house. Which by default gives Louis more play items. He goes under the stove and into the bottom drawer pulling out pots of different shapes and sizes. He also takes out the spatulas and tongs from the top drawer beneath the stove. He bangs them laughing loudly as the noise is quite funny.

Zayn's ears perk up from the banging. He looks over to the rug where he left Louis. He knew that he should have put him in the swing.   
He jumps up from the couch running into the couch to see Louis sitting on the floor playing with the pots and pans.

'It could have been worse,' he says inside. He goes over picking up the pots and pans then putting them away. He crouches down to Louis prying the tongs and spatula out of his hands. When everything is cleaned in the kitchen Zayn notices Louis is no longer with him.

"Shit," he curses under his breath. He walks out of the kitchen in search for Louis. The only way he could tell Louis was under the dining room table was by his smell. Zayn sits down on the floor by the dining table.

"Hey mister. Do you have a messy bum," Zayn hums. Louis shakes his head.

"No? Well you have a wet nappy on," Zayn lifts his eyebrows in a knowing way. Louis shakes his head again.

"Daddy," Louis asks. Zayn was fearing that.

"Daddy is at work," Zayn begins to pull out a chair and Louis already knows what he is planning to do. Quickly Louis dodges his hands running down the hall to Zayn and Liam's room.

"Okay then," Zayn smirks. He heads into Louis's room and heads to the ensuite. He goes into the drawer pulling out a nappy and wipes. He heads back to his and Liam's room to see Louis was sitting near the closed bathroom. 

"Nappy change," Zayn cheers; Louis begins to cry.

"Come on I always change your bum the best," Zayn picks Louis up on his hip pulling back his pajama pants.

"You did a poo this morning," Zayn scolds Louis gently for not telling the truth.

"Daddy change," Louis hiccups out. 

"Daddy went bye bye."

"No buh-bye," Louis sobs out. He wants Liam. Liam would make him not ache as much. Zayn nods sadly. Quickly he lays Louis on the floor pulling off his pants, but when Zayn turns to go open the clean nappy to make the change go faster; Louis gets up running to the front door of the flat. The lump in his nappy making him go much slower as it is more of a wide wobble. He cries reaching at the door trying to open it. Stupid hands not working and opening things like he wants.

"Louis come here," Zayn goes over to the door picking up Louis. He pats his back walking away from the door. He lays Louis down on the floor near the fire. Being as quick as possible he removes the nappy wiping him down and then putting on another nappy. He removes Louis's shirt putting on his navy blue Ralph Lauren sweatshirt. 

"All Done. All Done. You did so good," Zayn coos lifting Louis from the floor. He grabs Louis and the dirty nappy. With Louis on his hip he goes back to the nursery disposing of Louis's messy nappy, and then takes him to the kitchen. He sits Louis into the high chair, and goes through the pantry pulling out some Gerber puffs. He pours it onto the tray for Louis and waits for a reaction.

Louis puts more into his mouth smiling. 

"Yummy," Louis puts more into his mouth smiling. 

"Okay mister; what do you want to do today," Zayn asks smiling at Louis's new attitude. Louis just shrugs putting a puff into Zayn's mouth.  
"Thank you," Zayn stands pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead. 

"Papa," Louis begins to cry when Zayn turns to head into the pantry.

"I'm right here mister," Zayn turns around. Louis reaches for Zayn to take him out. He walks over picking up on of the puffs and feeding it to Louis.

"Eat these. I need to get you more food," Zayn turns to the pantry and Louis lets out a scream. Zayn goes into the pantry ignoring Louis's cries and getting out cheerios. He rushes out to Louis pouring some on the tray.

"You're okay," Louis takes the cereal from his tray throwing it onto the floor.

"Louis William," Zayn scolds.

"Papa now," Louis screams reaching for Zayn.   
Zayn sighs taking off the tray and unbuckling Louis. He lifts Louis onto his hip. 

"Papa," Louis hums rubbing his head into Zayn's shoulder. Louis sneezes scaring himself. He begins to cry from the shock. 

"Is my mister feeling icky," Zayn hums. Louis nods cuddling deeper into Zayn. He really doesn't want this sweatshirt on anymore. It's too hot. He begins to pull at the fabric trying to slip it off. 

"What do you want mister," Zayn sympathizes trying to relax Louis. Louis cries holding Zayn tighter. 

"Just need some papa cuddles, huh," Louis nods pulling at his sweatshirt again.

"No," Louis pulls at it again. Zayn nods kissing Louis's cheek and taking him into the lounge. He stands him in the middle of the floor lifting off the sweatshirt. Zayn then takes Louis's hand in his own leading him to the couch. He lays down and Louis's very small form joins him on the couch right in the center of his chest. He lays chest to chest clinging to Zayn with all his might. The dummy is bobbing in a steady pace as he begins to slip into sleep once again.   
==========================================

Louis wakes up alone in his cot. He sees Watson and his dummy, but no papa or daddy. Louis reaches his hand through his cot bars rubbing the dogs ears and then grabbing the dummy and placing it into his mouth. He goes to sit up, but it's not working. He tries again, but still no success.   
This scares him to say the least. He wants to sit up and play now, but his body is going against it.

He always hated when he would get sick. It just made him weak. His throat is raw, his head is pounding, and he can't even sit up. He tries to cry out, but nothing happens. His nappy is soaking and for once he would be okay with a nappy change.

"Is someone awake," Louis sees Zayn standing above him. He feels Zayn undo his nappy and wipe him down then change him to a dry nappy. 

"You feel hot baby," he feels Zayn's hand resting on his forehead. He's never really got the reason why his cot mattress was raised so high. He guesses it's just because when he was going through his newborn stage and it made him easier to reach. Now they just haven't changed it because he hasn't tried anything. At least that's what he thinks.

Zayn lifts him from the cot to his chest patting his back and cradling his head. He knows Louis is slipping deeper. That tends to always happen with anyone who becomes sick. They become more dependent on others. In Louis's case that means shrinking back to a few months old instead of the 2 year old he was before this nap.

Zayn walks into the lounge dragging the swing with his foot and gently laying Louis down. He would take the boy with him to go get the medicine and bottle, but holding someone who can't even sit up on their own and trying to warm up a bottle and prep medicine is not easy.

He goes into the kitchen taking the bottle off of the bottle warmer and then taking a syringe and putting it into the liquid Motrin. He comes back out of the kitchen into the lounge to see Louis sucking on his dummy while watching Peppa. He looks calm, but not like the normal smiles he sees. Just very tired.

"Okay mister," Zayn crouches in front of the swing turning it off. Louis is still paying attention to Peppa as Zayn squirts the bubblegum flavored Motrin into his mouth. Louis licks around his mouth finally being able to feel something. It doesn't hurt as bad, but of course its not great.

"Come here," Zayn reaches down to pick Louis up and position him in his arms. He sits down on the couch draping one of the fur blankets over both of them. 

"Let's eat," Zayn smiles putting the bottle into Louis mouth. Zayn hums and pats Louis's bum slowly. He sees that doing that in the morning relaxes him, so he decided to do it during this feed as well.

When Louis finishes Zayn burps him then lays him into the swing again. He wants to keep him as relaxed as possible. Zayn pulls Louis with him into the kitchen then begins on dinner.

He begins to mash up the Italian sausage putting it into a pot and stirring it. He has the pasta already done from before Louis woke up and is just adding in the sauce he made last night when Liam went to sleep.

"Ahh," Louis begins to cry. Zayn wipes his hands on the towel he has set off to the side of the stove then grabs a dummy from the drawer.

"Here's paci," Louis immediately becomes quite again, and Zayn goes back to cooking. 

Louis just sits watching as Zayn drifts around the kitchen.   
He takes the fur blanket covering him lifting it and slamming it back down against himself. 

Liam enters the house quietly. Quickly his shoes are off and his trench coat is hung by the door. He has his work bag hung up as well.   
He knows that Louis isn't feeling that great do to the text he got earlier in the day, but he wasn't to nervous considering that Louis was staying with a doctor. 

When he enters the kitchen Louis notices him. He kicks his feet happily letting his dummy drop and for once smiling today. 

"Is daddy home," Zayn asks looking at Liam and smiling. 

"Hi sweet boy," Liam waves opening and closing his hand. Louis giggles kicking his feet. Liam crouches down unbuckling Louis from the swing and to his chest. He squats grabbing the fur blanket putting it over Louis to keep him warm. 

"Kisses," Zayn turns. Liam chuckles grabbing him around the waist kissing his neck, then forehead, the left cheek, then right, then nose.

"Would you just properly kiss me," Zayn huffs making Liam laugh. He leans in kissing him deeply. He pulls him closer finishing off with a kiss to the cheek.

"Okay let's eat," Zayn has both of their plates in his hands along with the forks and knives. He sits them down at the table and Liam comes over to the table. He's continuously kissing Louis on the cheek making him squeal in laughter. Liam sits down taking a bit of the pasta and savoring it.

"This is amazing love. Thank you," Liam smiles and Zayn nods in confirmation.

"So what did you two do today," Liam bends down kissing his baby again. He never thought he could miss someone so much!

"Well we ran away from a nappy change, played with some pots, watched Peppa, took a very long nap, and cried for daddy," Liam looks down at Louis pressing a kiss to his head.

"Daddy was about to cry for Louis too," Liam hugs Louis a bit to tight. He can feel as Louis begins to fill his nappy his face scrunched up.

"Lou are you pooping," Zayn asks laughing while Louis begins to cry. He hates it when people talk about his messy nappy.

"Papa stop talking about his poopies," Liam scolds with a hint of joking. Only then he realizes that what is going into the nappy is also seeping onto his trousers.

"Zayn," Liam looks down at first in fear, and then begins to laugh. Zayn looks over it seeing it coming out of his nappy as well. While during this whole thing Louis is crying.

"What do I do," Liam laughs. He could be in a more upset mood, but it is quite funny. Of course it sucks, and he's going to have to get rid of his pants, but in the long run it will be a great story.

"Just wait till he's done," Zayn shakes his head getting up from the table. He comes back with the changing mat, nappy, and wipes. 

"Are you done mister," Zayn chuckles lifting Louis off of Liam's lap. Louis is in pain and tears, but these two just find it the funniest thing ever to happen to them. Poo is all over Liam's trousers and seeping from Louis's nappy.

Liam pulls his trousers off right there folding them up and leaving them on the table. He runs down the hall to the closet taking off his button up and putting on a pair of joggers. 

When he jogs back into the kitchen he can see Zayn is still cleaning up Louis's legs and has not even opened the nappy.

"Okay super daddy is stepping in. Let's make my boy all clean and happy again," Liam quickly unstraps the nappy using the front as somewhat of a wipe pulling the mess down with it. He grabs a few wipes getting into all of the crevices the poo had gotten into.

"Happy baby," Liam jerks his head away for fresh air then goes back wiping off more poop. He get's into the foreskin as well making sure nothing is left. He takes the clean nappy quickly putting it on.

"All clean, no more tears," Liam picks Louis up cradling him against his chest and lightly bouncing. Zayn cleans up the mess taking the ruined pants and exploded nappy throwing it into a new trash bag, and taking them to the trash chute.

Liam takes Louis to the nursery laying him into the cot. 

"Wah, wah, wah," Liam lets Louis cry while he gets out his favorite navy blue and white striped sleeper. He lifts Louis up then lays him down on the opened sleeper buttoning it up. 

"Do you want to do the bottle tonight," Zayn asks handing over a warm bottle. Liam nods kissing Louis's temple and then taking the burp rag off of Zayn's shoulder and placing it on his own. He sits down in the rocker placing the bottle in Louis's mouth. Zayn starts to undo the bed. He already knows that they are going to have a long night. If the baby is sick they want to be as close as possible.

"Somebody said you got a new friend, but does she love you better then I can. There's a big black sky over my town," Liam sings to Louis as he pats his bum. He missed this. It has only been one day and he never wants to leave again. He knows that he has to work, but in all honesty he wishes he could completely bail on work and still live the way he does.   
He wishes that he could be super daddy every second of every day. That he doesn't have to share this boy. He's already decided that Louis Tomlinson will soon become Louis Payne. He just never wants to leave this boy.

When Louis finishes he is burped and then placed into his cot for rest. Liam climbs into bed with Zayn curling into his chest.

"I never want to leave," Liam mumbles as tears prick his eyes.

"What do you mean," Zayn questions running his hand up and down Liam's bicep.

"Zayn I don't want to go back to work tomorrow," Liam lets the tears fall.

"Liam it was the first day baby," Zayn presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Anyways with the amount we both earn you could change it so you only do two classes a week instead of five. Then I'll stay home those two days instead of doing all those boring meetings," Liam nods into Zayn's chest.

"Now come on let's sleep. I have a feeling will be up in another two hours," Zayn smirks pressing a kiss to Liam's lips then cuddling him close.

===========================================

"In the middle the night when the wolves come out," Liam pulls out of no where as he is walking up and down the hall while bouncing Louis. He has not stopped crying. Louis is cold and has a banging headache. He doesn't exactly know why he is still letting himself cry, but it's what he currently had going for him. The pain was just to much to handle right now and he decided that crying was the best option.

"What can I do baby. What can daddy do," Liam is beginning to lose his mind after bouncing Louis for two hours straight. 

"Liam let me take him," Zayn comes out into the hall.

"Zayn I'm fine."

"Li-."

"I said i'm fine. Go back to sleep," Zayn nods, but heads down the hall. He warms up a bottle then comes back to the hall Liam is pacing in.

"Give me the baby," Zayn nods over.

"Liam give me Louis," Liam finally gives up. He hands Louis over to Zayn.

"Here let's try this. How about your baba," Zayn pushes it into his mouth, but it is rejected. Louis lets out a blood curdling cry.

"Okay, okay. Here's your paci. You love your paci" he puts it into Louis's mouth. There is silence and they both begin to celebrate; until the dummy drops from his lips and he begins to cry again.

"Zayn," Liam takes back Louis putting him against his chest swaying side to side. He will not stop crying for anything.

"Liam get your shoes," Zayn says getting a sudden idea.  
"Why," Zayn shakes his head grabbing Louis and then heading into the nursery. He gets the dummy, his blanket, and the stuffed Watson. Liam is standing outside of the room waiting. Zayn leads them to the door grabbing his coat and buttoning up Louis's. They all go down to the parking garage.

"Okay mister let's get some sleep," Zayn buckles Louis into the back facing car seat then Liam climbs in beside him.

They both pray that the car ride works, or else they are doomed. They drive around the block a few times while Liam massages Louis's stomach. Louis still is crying, but not as loud. They get back to the apartment with the still crying Louis and go inside.

"I give up," Liam sighs dropping to the couch. Zayn gently puts Louis down with him so he can get his own shoes off and then he hears it, or well not it. No noise. No crying. Liam looks over at Zayn in surprise as Louis curls into his chest. He is now wrapped around him like a koala holding on tightly. 

"So i'll go get both of the comforters," Zayn laughs quietly as Liam nods. He returns with both of the comforters and a few pillows.

"What time is it," Liam asks as he lays in the still completely dark room.

"7:08," Zayn calls back.

Liam doesn't remember much after that except falling into a deep sleep.

============================================

"Um Li," Zayn wakes Liam up chuckling. He just seems to be the target anytime Louis has problems, so super daddy doesn't look that super any more.   
Especially with the spit up that's on his shirt. Well it could have been worst.

Pick him up," Liam rolls his eyes and Zayn lifts Louis off of Liam. When Louis wakes and realizes he is no longer against Liam his cries can be heard once again.  
Liam pulls off his shirt revealing his chiseled out abs. Zayn's jaw practically drops, but Liam pays him no mind taking back the crying boy and holding him against his chest.  
His legs begin to bounce as he goes into the kitchen. Zayn follows after him.

"Babe get out the Motrin while I make his bottle," Zayn nods going to the cabinet for Motrin and Liam lays Louis down in the swing. Louis of course hated him for this. Daddy was such a cozy place to be, but Liam wants to make all of the bottles for today, so he doesn't have to do all that mixing later on. They would have done it when Louis went to sleep, but he didn't go to sleep until seven, so it didn't exactly go as planned.

Louis kicks his feet out trying to get their attention. He wants daddy!

"Ahh," Louis tries to yell out for daddy, but it comes out more as garble.

"What are you talking about mister," Zayn asks as he comes over crouching in front of Louis and pushing the syringe of medicine into his mouth. When Zayn pulls it out Louis begins to cry.  
He doesn't like the medicine. He wants daddy and his baba!

"Someone's fussy," Liam coos from the island where he is making bottles. When the bottle he has on the warmer dings Zayn pulls it off; then goes to pick up Louis.

"Okay little man here is your food," Zayn goes to the teat into his mouth, but Louis turns his head. He wants daddy!

"Ahh," Louis is turned in Zayn's mouth clenching and unclenching his hands in Liam's direction.

To say that Zayn wasn't offended by the rejection would be a lie, but he gets that Louis is feeling attached to Liam sense he was gone the other day.

"Go to the rocker," Liam points not even looking at Louis. He knows if he gives in then Louis won't let him leave when work comes back around.

Zayn goes into the nursery sitting down in the rocker and trying to bottle once again.

Louis turns his head everytime the nipple gets close to his mouth. Liam walks in and immediately takes Louis and the bottle pressing it into his mouth. Louis begins sucking while Liam sways and pats his bum.

"You just like being difficult, huh," Liam coos. Louis is now completely relaxed. Once Louis is done he is leaned up on Liam's shoulder to burp. Only things didn't go as planned and now vomit is dripping down his back.

"Papa," Liam calls. Zayn comes running into the nursery as quick as possible.

"What's wrong"he rushes out in nerve. Liam turns around with Louis still over his shoulder and shows the vomit that is dripping down his back.

"Are daddy and Louis going to take a bath," Zayn chuckles out.

"Daddy is taking a shower alone. Then daddy is going to sleep alone," Liam doesn't mean to be so snappy, but when he was at work all yesterday and up all night he can't seem to catch a break.   
===========================================

Liam hands Louis off to Zayn and then heads to their room. He hops in the shower rinsing off the vomit and then gets dried off into a new pair of joggers and hops in bed. Around an hour later Liam can feel the covers being moved around. When he opens his eyes Zayn is just slipping in.

"I'm sorry for how I acted," Liam sighs. Zayn shakes his head smiling just to make sure he knew it was okay, and then curling into him.

"Is Louis okay?"

"He just went down for his nap. I think with him not feeling too good and then being burped it sort of had an outcome of that happening."

"You know what I just realized," Liam says after a moment of silence.

"What," Zayn asks as Liam begins to turn straddling Zayn's hips. 

"I never got to properly kiss you this weekend because of how demanding Louis's been being," Liam lean down connecting his lips with Zayn. He grinds his hips against Zayn's making moans erupt from the deepest part in their throats.

"You're so fucking sexy," Liam moves his lips off of Zayn's. He helps him pull off his shirt then begins to leave little pecks. He starts by taking little nibbles of his jaw then goes to the neck. He makes sure to kiss each ab then follows down the happy trail.

"I bet you taste amazing," Liam licks a strip across part of Zayn's v line.

"Would you just fucking take me," Zayn huffs out gripping the sheets. Liam begins slowly grabs the joggers hooking his fingers there and beginning to pull down slowly. 

Cries erupt from the monitor. Liam groans his head falling against Zayn's chest.

"I've got him," Liam kisses Zayn getting off of him and heading to the nursery. 

"You like ruining moments between papa and daddy don't you," Liam coos as he gets out a nappy and some wipes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa," Zayn awakes to Louis patting his chest. He grins up at Louis. The boy is only sitting in his nappy clinging to the Burberry blanket Zayn got him last weekend when he had to head over to Manchester for a meeting. He heard about the tears that were shed, and picked up something special for Louis, so when he was away the boy would have something to remind him of Zayn.

"Do you have tickle with you," Zayn asks taking the corner of the blanket and rubbing it up and down Louis's cheek. Louis leans down into Zayn's bare chest trying to get the skin to skin contact he craved for when he was away. He wraps his arms around Louis kissing his temple then patting his boy's bum.

"Where's daddy," Zayn hums.

"Daddy my woom."

"Why is he in your room," Louis scowls.

"Mow nappies," Zayn tries not to laugh. Louis hates his nappies so much, but from Zayn's examinations there is no possibility for him to potty train. His past abuse caused him to need nappies. The poor boy is upset when ever he needs to be changed and when ever he goes potty in general. He tries to pretend the nappy is fine and that he doesn't need a change, but Zayn and Liam have started to learn his mannerisms from each head space he switches through. He has lately been in the head space of a two year old, which is luckily the easiest age to tell. When he's pooping his face scrunches and he tightens his grip on whatever is in his hand, and then when he pees he squeezes his nappy right after he finishes. Then does his best to pretend like he did nothing wrong avoiding Liam and Zayn's knowing eyes. Then when one of them comes into the room with wipes and nappies cheering 'Nappy Change' the tears begin, and he starts crawling away. He has taken quite a liking to crawling. Liam and Zayn end up chasing him up and down the hall bringing him back to the room they want him in while the boy giggles. The only times there is tears from losing the crawling game is when he has to be changed.

With Louis experimenting in his head spaces it seems as if the tantrums have gone to a maximum. While Liam panics trying to fix the problem, Zayn just walks away letting him cry it out. The tantrums go anywhere from being told he needs his nappy changed, not being held, or not getting the things he wants when he wants it. They learned when he is most fussy and most happy then when he needed to be held before giant meltdowns happened.

"Good morning," Liam comes into the bedroom caring a cup of tea for Zayn, one for himself, and a bottle for Louis.

"Morning," Zayn sits up taking a sip from the mug then puckering his lips to receive a kiss from Liam. 

They all cuddle into the white sheets switching on 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas'. Louis now laid on Zayn's chest suckling his bottle. Tickle cuddled into his chest. This probably is one of Liam and Zayn's favorite mornings ever. Nice cups of tea and a cuddly baby. 

When Louis finishes his bottle Liam takes him off of Zayn to quickly burp him then cuddles him closely.

"You stole my baby," Zayn huffs.

"Your baby," Liam cocks an eyebrow making Zayn laugh. Liam grins looking down at Louis.

"Fine. Your baby your nappy change," Liam smirks. Louis wasn't paying attention luckily as he was watching the show. But when he switched to his knees for a brief second they could both see the nappy weigh down in between his legs.

"Hey Louis," Louis smiles looking up at Zayn with the paci in between his lips.

"Did you go pee pee," Louis somehow gets off the bed crawling down the hall. Zayn and Liam look at each other already deciding a game plan telepathically. Zayn heads to the nursery grabbing a clean nappy and wipes while Liam goes after Louis picking him up from underneath his armpits and carrying him to the nursery. 

"You hold his hands," Liam nods putting Louis down on the floor standing. Zayn undoes the nappy as he stands rolling it up then wiping him down. Louis is stomping and screaming while Zayn replaces the nappy.

"All done. We're all done," Liam tries to lift Louis onto his hip, but he worms away dropping to the floor. He sits on the floor banging his hands against it while tears run down his face. 

"Here take paci," Liam pushes it through his lips which begins to make Louis quiet. 

"Someone is getting fussy," Zayn muses coming back into the room. Louis reaches up for Zayn going into his arms.

"Do you want a banana," Louis rubs his eyes.

"Nana," he asks through his tears.

"Yeah let's go get you a banana," Liam nods. They all head into the kitchen and Zayn places Louis into the high chair buckling him in then putting on the tray.

"No," Louis bangs the tray startling both of them. 

"Papa," Louis reaches for Zayn.

"You need to sit please," Zayn answers as he was busy making himself breakfast. Liam was trying to get the banana mashed quick enough for him. They allowed him to cry and bang his high chair tray letting him express his feelings.

"Louis let papa put on your bib," Liam tosses one over to Zayn and he straps it around his neck. Louis lifts his hands to be held.

"No baby," Louis kicks his feet against the foot rest. He leans his head back screaming. Zayn feels absolutely awful about this, but if he gives into Louis the boy is going to expect to get his way with everything, and become even more difficult then he was when Zayn left last weekend.

"Look Lou. I have your banana," Liam coos coming around the island pulling out one of the bar stools and sitting in front of Louis. He spoons up the banana on the rubber tipped spoon going to give it to Louis. Louis turned his head reaching for Zayn.

"Zayn can you please feed him," Liam turns to him, but Zayn shakes his head.

"Do you want to make it more difficult for yourself when I go away," he scolds.

"I really don't care Zayn! I want him to stop crying," Liam shouts. Louis was in his ten month old head space over the weekend, so there was lots of crying and one night Louis didn't even sleep at all. He is trying his best to keep his cool, but Zayn is really getting to him.

"You are the parent and he is the child. If he doesn't want to eat he doesn't have to, but you are in charge and you decide what happens," Zayn tells him calmly.

"Fine. I decide that you are going to feed him Zayn," Liam storms out of the kitchen down to his room. Zayn's eyes move from the hallway when he hears a clank. The mashed bananas now on the floor and Watson is licking them up. Louis is screaming at this point reaching for Zayn with so much need.

Zayn stands up from the table throwing away his food, grabs the bowl off the floor wiping down the floor from where Watson was licking up the mashed bananas.

"Naughty," Zayn points at Louis, but he can't hear him through his cries. Zayn picks out Louis favorite bottle. The minbie bottle filled with Similac. He places it on the bottle warmer waiting for it to warm. When the warmer dings he grabs a burp rag throwing it over his shoulder. He checks the bottle on his wrist then walks over to the high chair unbuckling Louis and lifting him out of the high chair. He lays the boy in the crook of his arm pressing the bottle into his mouth. The boy begins to suckle losing all tension. 

"Were you just tired," Zayn sighs patting Louis's bum as he sways turning towards the window. When the bottle finishes Zayn gets a burp from Louis then heads to the nursery laying him in the cot.

"Papa," Louis cries reaching up. Zayn presses the dummy into his lips and places the Burberry blanket in his hands. He puts the comforter over him. Zayn rubs Louis's tummy.

"Hush now don't you cry. Wipe away the teardrop from your eye. You're lying safe in bed. It was all a bad dream," Zayn barely gets through the first verse of Sweet Lucidity before Louis is sleeping soundly. He creeps out of the room closing the door and heading into the room he shares with Liam.  
============================

"Liam," Zayn whispers, but sees that Liam is taking his own nap as well. He shrugs heading into the bathroom and stripping down. The shower rains down on his body from both shower heads. Before he knows it he can hear the shower door open and Liam is standing in front of him.

"Hi," Liam says quietly. Zayn doesn't even say anything as he embraces Liam. Sobs rack through Liam's body as he clings to his lover. He has been so stressed and everything is just getting to him. He has no clue where all of the anger came from. He is supposed to be the calm and collected parent, but he just burst this morning.

"My poor baby," Zayn hums kissing Liam's temple as he lets him cry into his chest. Liam's lips drop to Zayn's neck pressing a kiss lightly. 

"Are you okay," Zayn pulls Liam's face away from his chest.

"Louis barely slept without you here. I love him so much, but we've only had him for two weeks, and this weekend was the first time I was on my own. I am so lucky to have you," Liam leans down pecking Zayn's lips.

They stood in silence listening to the water drip down. It pounded against the tile like rain. In that moment Zayn realizes that this is what makes him happy. Being with Liam and around Louis. He doesn't mean to say what he does, but he will never regret it.

"I love you," he mumbles before pressing his lips into Liam's.

"I love you," Liam smiles running his fingers through Zayn's dark hair.

"We probably shouldn't tell anyone when we first said I love you should we?"

"Nope," Liam pops the p and they both break down laughing. 

"You know I've always wanted to kiss in the rain," Zayn muses after a few minutes.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but a shower would work just fine," Liam smiles leaning down and kissing Zayn hard biting at the bottom lip. 

"Wahh Wahh," Liam and Zayn groan and Liam's head drops to Zayn's dripping chest.

"How long has it even been," Liam sighs gripping Zayn tighter trying to suck up these last moments alone.

"By the looks of it only an hour," once again Liam releases a deep groan.

"I'll get him. You relax my love. We're not finished just so you know though," Zayn presses a kiss to Liam's collarbone slipping around the glass door and heading into the nursery.

=====================================

"Are you standing," Zayn smiles as Louis uses Zayn's legs to pull himself up. Louis pats Zayn's legs getting into a very deep conversation that is full of babbles and a couple mumbled 'papa's' thrown in there.

"Really? He did what," Zayn throws into their 'conversation'. Louis somehow mumbles out 'nana' and Zayn nods. 

"Do want Papa to get you a banana," Zayn pulls Louis up as he goes to head into the kitchen. He sits Louis in the high chair and grabs a banana off of the counter mashing it.

"Papa," Louis giggles reaching for Zayn.

"One second mister," he waves at Louis blowing a kiss then grabs a burp rag, bib, and spoon. 

"Look at what we have here," Louis's eyes light up. He has always felt a love towards the soft texture and sweet taste. His hand bangs the tray, and his jaw drops.

"So excited, hm? You had a good nap didn't you," When the mash is placed gently onto his tongue he tries to help maneuver it to the back of his throat, but it only causes the banana to seep from his lips and to the corners of his mouth.

Zayn being good with babies do to his work already knows the drill and scoops up the mash from where it had escaped placing it back into his mouth. Louis grins banging the tray when Zayn has to turn to get more of the banana.

"Wait please," Zayn chuckles putting the spoon into Louis's mouth and tilting it to pull out. Once again the mash falls down his chin dripping onto the bib. He takes the rag off of his shoulder wiping down his chin then continuing the feeding. When finished Zayn dabs around Louis's mouth then holds up the bowl.

"All done," he cheers poking at Louis's tummy. Louis begins to pout before he bangs his hand on the tray leaning forward for more.

"All gone babe," Louis whines taking the bowl from Zayn's hands. He turns it upside down on his tray, but nothing comes out. He hands it back to Zayn.

"Ahh," he cries out.

"Okay mister no tantrums please," Zayn stands kissing Louis's messy hair. He puts the bowl in the dishwasher then heads into the pantry grabbing out the Gerber puffs dropping a handful onto his tray.

"Try this," Zayn picks one up popping it into Louis's mouth. The boy smiles taking another puff placing it into his mouth.

"You gonna be quiet now," Louis looks up pursing his lips in though.

"Mwah," Zayn leans down pressing a peck to the boy's fluffy lips. Louis giggles holding the puff up to Zayn and placing it into his mouth.

This seems very familiar.

"What should we make daddy for lunch," Zayn hums going around the kitchen grabbing out a few pots beginning to boil water. 

"Ahgahnahblah Dada hamaratede," Louis strings out as he leans back into his high chair. 

"Oh really? Dada said that," Zayn smiles. He looks to see Louis dropping the puffs off of his high chair.

"What are you doing mister," Zayn laughs coming around the island. He sees that Louis was dropping the puffs to the waiting horse. Whoops I mean Great Dane. Below him.

"No No that's naughty," Zayn shakes his head. He ushers Watson out of the kitchen then cleans up the puffs Louis dropped.

Louis giggles dropping another puff to the floor.

"Silly boy," Zayn shakes his head lifting Louis from the high chair and sitting him on the floor by his feet. Louis crawls finding one of the puffs and going to put it in his mouth.

"No don't eat that," Zayn laughs pulling the puff from his mouth and throwing it away.

"Ahnanononono," Louis shouts upset with his papa.

"Here do you want to make some music," Zayn pulls out a pot with some tops and a couple of wooden spoons.

"Ahgahna," Louis sings out banging the pots with the spoons.

"Are you singing for papa," Zayn laughs pulling out his phone to get a bit of the action for later. 

"Are you making music," Zayn jumps seeing Liam appear in the kitchen and sit on the floor next to Louis banging a spoon a long with him.

"Hi," Liam grins up at Zayn with the most innocent smile. Zayn chuckles leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

Louis moves to Liam's lap leaning back into his chest and sucking on the spoon in place of his pacifier.

"Zayn where is his paci," Zayn turns near the empty bottle rack grabbing one of the hospital styled soothers which has become the only ones he'll take now.

"Here," Liam takes the spoon from Louis making him whine, but quickly became happy again once the pacifier was in his mouth.

"Watsanana," Louis giggles as the puppy lays down on the ground with his head on Liam's lap.

"Is that the puppy," Liam strokes the dog's head making Louis giggle and pat the dog as well.

No matter what he will always be confused about those two.

Louis leans up puckering his lips and Liam pecks him quickly.

"I love you," Liam smiles saying it for the first time ever to that boy.

"Loahna Dada," Louis grips Liam's hands.

"My boys," Zayn smiles crouching down with a spoon in his hand spooning in a bit of Zuppa Tuscana into Liam's mouth. 

"That's really good," Liam pecks Zayn's lips before he stands back up.

"All my boys needed were naps and now they're right as rain," Liam smiles up at him.

"What can I say us Payne's like our sleep, huh?"

"You both can be Payne's when you don't get it," Zayn smirks. Liam reaches up smacking Zayn's bum lightly.

"Naughty," Liam scolds with a smile.

"Okay Lee up you go," Liam stands with Louis in his arms sitting at a stool at the island holding Louis close to his chest. 

Zayn grabs the bouncy chair from the corner of the lounge putting it on the island.

"Come here my lover," Zayn lifts Louis from Liam's lap to put him into the bouncer buckling him in. Zayn hands tickle over to him letting the boy cuddle it as the two of them eat. 

"Ahgahna Papa hashanou," Louis babbles from behind the pacifier he is currently sucking on.

"What are you talking about mister," Zayn coos pressing a kiss to Louis's cheek. Louis kicks his feet in happiness gurgling out another mix of vowels and constants not completely getting them.

Zayn bends down lifting up Louis's sweater blowing raspberries on the boy's belly making him giggle bat at his head.

"My goodness you taste so good," he blows raspberries on his neck and cheeks munching away kisses as Liam laughs at the two pulling out his phone for a clip to save.

"When was his last change," Liam asks all of a sudden.

Zayn grabs the front of Louis's nappy feeling that it is soaked.

"Why don't we just keep nappies in every room of the house," Zayn sighs. Liam smirks getting up. He goes to a hidden corner where a cabinet was pulling out a clean nappy and a box of wipes.

"Someone got clever," Zayn chuckles taking the nappy and wipes from his hand. 

Zayn unstraps Louis's nappy then and there causing the boy to notice the cold air and let out a hearty wail.

"I know," Zayn coos as he wipes down the boy and replaces the wet nappy with a clean one. He throws it in the bin placed under the island designed as a drawer.

Zayn unbuckles Louis from the high chair cradling the boy to his chest and bouncing.

"You poor boy," Zayn presses a kiss to his temple.

"Ah," Louis bubbles out clinging to Zayn's sweater. He just continues to sway and bounce while stopping to spoon in a bit soup. Liam stands from his stool going around the counter and holding up his bowl of soup with a spoon. He sways along with Zayn feeding him from his bowl.

"I feel quite lazy now," Zayn laughs as Louis is only just cuddling him now, and could probably be put down.

"Yeah, but I was being lazy earlier," Liam shrugs.

"You were tired. You deserved that," Zayn brings Liam into the cuddle holding him as well.

"I love you."

"I love you," Zayn smiles kissing Liam deeply.

Zayn leans down depositing the boy back into the bouncer and buckling him in. He draped his tickle over his lap then turned back to Liam. His hands wrapped around his waist.

"I've not once gone home in the past two weeks," Zayn laughs.

"I know it's amazayn," Zayn rolls his eyes while Liam chuckles.

"Well I never want to leave."

"That sounds like the best idea I've ever heard," Zayn laughs. He actually laughs at Liam.

"Good because I don't plan on leaving. I want to see that cute bum of yours everyday," Zayn pinches his bum and Liam gasps shocking Louis and sending him into a crying fit.

"Oh great," Zayn laughs grabbing Louis from the bouncer once again and beginning to bounce on the soles of his feet.

"Leave me and my bum alone," Liam laughs. When he turns to go get his soup Zayn taps it and gets a glare from Liam.

"I'm sorry it's just so cute," Liam laughs taking a spoonful of his soup, but sputtering from the amount he's laughing.

"We need to go get more formula," Zayn muses after a second of silence. 

"I guess we haven't really gotten into that much shopping since Lou's been here have we," Liam gets up from the stool cleaning up from what he's eaten and taking Louis off of Zayn.

"What are we going to do about Louis though. I mean he's ten months or so."

"Will take him with us. They have those new age play markets you know. Will just run in there," Zayn nods taking Louis back.

"Let me get him pants and socks then we can head off," Liam presses another kiss to him and grabs the black joggers off the clean laundry pile and some white socks. He throws the pants into the kitchen and Zayn slips them onto Louis along with his socks. He lifts Louis from the bouncer handing him off to Liam who is already prepared.

"Okay let's go," He takes the nappy bag from Liam putting it on his shoulder even though Liam protested.

In the car garage Louis is strapped into the back facing car seat and a bottle is given to him to keep him quiet.

"So let's list off everything we need right now."  
" Well we're going to need some more of those minbie bottles, the soother pacifiers," Zayn begins to list.

"I meant for us," Liam chuckles.

"Technically it is for us," Zayn smiles, but still makes a list for the rest of them as well. When they arrive to the store Zayn undoes the carseat and lifts it into a cart keeping Louis asleep as he takes a before dinner nap.

Liam places the nappy bag into the cart and covers Louis's carrier with a blanket then Zayn rolls him in. They go through the isles picking out Louis's favorite bottles, dummies, puff, and a few new toys. Then they head into the aisles grabbing some more normal things.

"Zee, do you smell that," Liam's nose scrunches up.

"You don't think?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Zayn lifts the blanket up to see Louis is still peacefully sleeping with tickle draped over his lap. He leans down sniffing the boy and sure enough he has a messy nappy.

"He did a poopy," Zayn looks over to Liam.

"Okay lets go find the toilets," Liam pulls back down the blanket they have draped over the car seat and takes the cart rolling it away. When they get to the bathroom they do their best to situate Louis and make him comfortable without waking him. When Liam undoes the nappy Louis's eyes pop open and he begins to cry from the cold.

"Shh Shh. Sleepy baby," Zayn coos running his fingers through Louis's chocolate locks. When the nappy is changed his joggers are pulled back up and he is lifted by Zayn who bounces him as Liam washes his hands.

"Okay okay," Zayn coos laying the boy back down into the car seat. He buckles him up and takes the bottle that wasn't finished from the car ride and holding it while Louis suckles to calm his nerves.

"What else do we need," Zayn asks once they exit the restroom. Louis has taken the bottle from Zayn's hand and is guiding it himself. 

"Just a bit of fruit then we can be on our way," Zayn nods following Liam as he grabs a few packages of raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries. Neither of them realize Louis is done with his bottle until the boy sputters and ends up with spit up dripping over his bib.

"Oh my," Zayn coos getting a burp rag from the nappy bag and dabbing around the boy's mouth before removing the bib and placing it into a dirty bag. 

"Is he okay," Liam rushes away from the bananas.

"Yeah he just had a bit of spit up. Didn't you mister," Zayn coos pressing a kiss to Lou's cheek and putting one of the dummies they brought with them into his mouth. 

The boys continue to stroll through the aisles trying to decide what would be best to get Louis. They feel blessed that he isn't in an older head space and can argue with them for junk food and sweets.

"Okay so Zucchini, carrots, tomatoes, onions," Liam picks them out as Zayn tries to keep Louis happy.

"Look at those cute little feet," he tickles them making Louis giggle and begin to babble.

"Dada," Louis calls. Liam puts the food into the cart then looks in on Lou.

"Hello my sweet boy," Liam coos. Louis bangs out his dummy and pouts his lips.

"Kisses for my boy, yeah," Liam hums pecking Louis.

"What about me," Zayn pouts. Liam laughs kissing him as well. He goes back to grabbing some cinnamon and salt. Zayn continues to have a conversation with Louis.

"I love you," Zayn coos at Louis and he babbles back.

"Yeah I love you. I love your little feet, I love your little hands. I love your tummy," Zayn kisses every part he says soon making the boy grab his hair.

"No no," Zayn laughs getting Louis's fingers out of his luscious locks.

"Come on you two let's go," Zayn looks up to see Liam has everything they need now. They check out and walk to the car. Zayn loads the groceries into the car while Liam puts Louis into the car. 

"You need a nappy change, huh bud," Liam coos. The boy whines becoming more tired since his nap was interrupted.

"You're my beautiful boy," Liam coos rubbing the boy's tummy after he finishes the change. Liam crawls out of the back seat and goes to the passenger buckling in as they drive home.

"Zee can you take him up and i'll do the groceries," Zayn nods lifting Louis out of the car seat and against his chest then grabs the nappy bag throwing it over his shoulder. They all head up together. When they get in Zayn lays Louis into the swing that's set in their bedroom then goes back to Liam. Luckily when he get's back the groceries are already away and Liam is washing the bottles and dummies.

"You and Louis were so cute," Liam smiles wiping his hands on the dish rag.

"Oh really," Zayn giggles.

"I love your tiny hands, and your tiny tummy," Liam pecks both parts making Zayn laugh and push him away.

"Leave me alone," Zayn laughs.

"I love your chapped lips," Liam kisses Zayn making him laugh.

"They are not that chapped," Zayn pouts.

"Of course not baby," Liam giggles kissing him.

"We make a pretty good team you know," Liam hums lifting Zayn up onto the counter and standing in between his legs.

"Yeah," Zayn hums in question.

"Uh huh," Liam leans in kissing him.

"I love you," Zayn smiles.

"I know you do," Liam smirks.

"Hey, say it back," Zayn pokes at his stomach making him laugh. 

"Fine, fine I love you," Zayn brings Liam back pecking him.

"I love you more."

"Stop lying," Liam smiles pressing kisses as much as possibly all over Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves! Sorry it has taken so long to update but the Christmas season mixed with school has kept me tied down! In just a few hours i'm off to go make Christmas cookies! I have a really important question I need to ask of you lot, and feedback would really help me out. I wanted to know what age you like Louis at best so I can be more consistent and stop confusing you guys. Any suggestions are always welcome and I'll try to work them in! Thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to comment and leave kudos it really helps motivate me!


	6. Chapter 6

"Louis," Zayn calls out hidden around the corner near the hall. The crawling game was in full action currently, and Louis's laughs could be heard throughout the home.  
What can they say. When daddy goes to work papa and Louis play.

"Louis William," Zayn peeks his head around the corner catching Louis's eye. The boy giggles behind his dummy leaning back onto his bum then props himself up once again on his small hands crawling away in his red and white striped sleeper.

Zayn jumps up from his crouched position chasing Louis down the hall and lifting him by his armpits.

"I got you," Zayn's lips meet Louis's cheek as he munches away on the crazy boy. Louis's hand bats at Zayn trying to push him away as he squeals in laughter.

"Ah ooh, Ahh oh, Ahh oh," Zayn coos as he bounces Louis down the hall to the kitchen.

"Baba," the small boy questions.   
He's already learned what each room was for so well. Technically it was what he used it for, but still. The kitchen was baba and food for daddies. The office was for him to sit outside and cry for daddy while banging on the door till he opens it. The dining room was for hiding underneath the large table in the center from daddy and papa. The bedroom was for cuddles with daddy and papa while watching movies. The lounge was for Peppa and playing. The nursery was for night night and stories. The bathroom was for bath time and when daddy and papa got ready in the morning.   
Then nappy changes happen all throughout the house. No matter what he will not be safe.

"Do you want a baba mister," Zayn coos setting Louis onto his bum.

"Ehh," he whines grabbing the leg of Zayn's joggers.

"I have to get your baba and breakfast my boy," Zayn cards his fingers through the long toffee colored hair before continuing on with the preparation of the bottle.

"Agh," Louis's lower lips are in full pout with his hands raised high in the air. What does papa not get about this? Just pick me up! Run's through Louis's mind as Zayn undermines him and continues to set the bottle up on the warmer then mashes the avocados and mangoes together.

"Pa," Louis tries to pull himself up, but falls on his bum. Of course it didn't hurt him one bit. Probably only a few inches of a drop. But anything to get papa's attention would be very useful.

Louis breaks out the big guns with a blood curdling scream tilting his head back as far as possible and making sure that the tears run down his face at full force.

"Oh baby," Zayn coos wiping off his hands on the dish rag then lifting Louis up onto his hip.

"Did it scare you," he presses a kiss to the boy's temple and continues to sway as he picks up the bottle from the warmer. Immediately Louis takes it from his grasp pushing the bottle into his mouth with quite a bit of force.

"Slow down little man," Zayn pulls the bottle from Louis's lips.

"Ehh," Louis whines reaching for the bottle once again with anger.

"We have to burp you now because you're going to get a tummy ache," Zayn places the bottle far away from Louis as he tries to bend away from him to get it.

He throws the snowflake burp rag over his shoulder and places Louis's chin right on it. He places gentle pats in a circle until he gets a large burp and spit up on the rag.

"Good boy," Zayn leans Louis into the bouncer then takes his snowman bib strapping it around his neck.

"Okay okay," Zayn chuckles as Louis whines reaching for the bottle. He keeps his hand around the bottom of the bottle tilting it lower so Louis couldn't snuffle on the bottle. When the bottle is finished he is burped once again then feed his mash.

"Louis William what is all over you," Zayn smiles shaking his head then takes Louis's hands wiping away at his fingers and around his mouth.

"Come on mister let's go change your nappy," Zayn undoes the buckles from around his pelvis and lifts him from the bouncer to his chest. 

Louis grabs Zayn's face pulling him closer to peck his cheek.

"Are you giving papa kisses," Zayn pecks Louis's lips then heads into the lounge switching on Peppa. With the baby completely transfixed on the show Zayn grabs the nappy and wipes from a basket under the coffee table.

Zayn sits down next to Louis flipping him onto his back from his tummy.

"Ah," Louis whines in question.

"Sh look at Peppa," Zayn hands Louis his tickle then undoes the poppers on the sleeper. Quickly his wet nappy is changed to a clean one then he is left to watch his show again. No fuss of course because his show was on.

"Lou look at these," Zayn grabs a few blocks that are colored with animals and letters. These have become Louis's favorite thing to do in his ten month head space. Whether it be biting, sucking, building , or destroying he does not care. The blocks are plush so of course the boys really do not care what he does with the alphabetical blocks.

"I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee won't my daddy be so proud. I'm bringing home a baby bumble bee ouch he stung me," Zayn sings causing the little boy to go into hysterics. Louis tries to mimic the song, but gives up and pats Zayn to make him continue.

"I'm squishing up the baby bumble bee won't my daddy be so proud of me. I'm squishing the baby oh no it's all over my hands," Zayn moves Louis's hands along with the song as he goes to possibly the most hilarious part. It might not be entirely correct, but oh well his version is better.

"I'm licking up the baby bumble bee won't my daddy be so proud of me I'm licking up the baby bumble bee uh oh I don't feel so good," Louis rolls back laughing at his papa's goofiness.

"I'm barfing up the baby bumble bee won't my daddy be so proud of me. I'm barfing up the baby bumble. All better," Zayn leans forward tickling the giggling boy's belly. He pulls Louis onto his lap smothering him in love.

"I love you crazy boy," Zayn digs his fingers into Louis's hips getting a high pitched giggle as he squirms away. Louis is turned facing Zayn's chest as he moves to the couch. 

"Peeka boo," Zayn coos letting his fingers run across the boy's pudgy tummy. Afterwards Louis's hands are quickly placed over his eyes again as he waits for Zayn to shock him.   
He covers up his own eyes pecking through his fingers. Louis removes his hands then leans forward pulling Zayn's larger hands away from his face.

"Bye bye," Zayn covers his eyes this time not even waiting for Louis.

Of course like last time Louis's hands reach out grasping Zayn's fingers and prying them away from his eyes. Louis giggles as Zayn tries a little better than his worst to keep his hands over his eyes.

"Bye bye," Zayn waves before putting his hands over his eyes like before. Again he pulls them away giggling as he does this. 

"You found me," Zayn cheers kissing all over his face.

This game goes on for twenty minutes or so before Louis begins to get bored.

"Boo," ah papa is getting clever using a new word.  
Louis giggles grabbing the buttons on Zayn's shirt.

"Mister what are you doing to my buttons," Louis giggles removing his hands. Zayn turns his head for a second and Louis's hands gravitate back to the buttons.

"What are you doing," Zayn smiles his extremely bright smile taking the boy's hands off of his buttons.

"Stop it," Zayn chuckles as Louis tries to undo the buttons. Louis flashes an 'i'm innocent I swear' smile at him before leaning back on Zayn's knees further then he already did before.

Papa is so silly.

"Look at my silly boy," Louis leans down into Zayn's chest gripping at his red Henley quarter sleeve shirt.

"Is my baby getting tired," Zayn coos rubbing his back up and down. Zayn grabs the blanket that is on the arm rest and throws it over himself and the tiny lover on his chest. He settles back into the couch comfortably and switches the channel to a footie game as Louis begins his nap.

=====================================================

"Ehh, Ehh," Zayn looks down at the monitor seeing as Louis's eyes pop open. The boy scrunches his face letting out a soft cry.

Quickly Zayn jogs down that hall into Louis's room.

"Hi little man," Zayn coos lifting the fussy boy out of his cot.

"Let's change your nappy,love," They glide over to the new espresso colored changing table with a white changing pad on it.   
Gently Zayn lowers Louis onto the mat.

"Pa pa," Louis's lips form into a large pout as he reaches for Zayn.

"I know," Zayn leans down giving Louis a quick kiss then beginning the nappy change. When he finishes Louis is in tears craving for attention.

"You're okay," Zayn leans down lifting Louis right to his chest. He sways and pats the blubbering boy's back as Louis continues to suck on his pacifier.

Literally if Louis is being difficult at any time they give him a dummy and all of a sudden everything is perfectly fine. They're surprised how his teeth aren't messed up at all. They're actually talking about limiting, but Liam would most definitely brake that rule when Louis throws a tantrum.

"All better," Zayn coos when the tears stop. They glide into the kitchen once again as Zayn needs to get started on dinner.

"What did daddy say he wants for dinner," Zayn questions as situates Louis into his bouncer and hands over a bottle so the boy doesn't cry.

"Aghanabanadadapawhohnoahya," Louis mumbles out in his own set of words then shoves the bottle back into his mouth.

"What a good idea, My smart mister,"Zayn presses his lips to Louis's forehead then goes into the pantry grabbing the potatoes for the roast he's been preparing for dinner.

"Papa," Zayn can hear as Louis begins to cry.

"I'm right here baby," Zayn comes out of the pantry with what he needs then switches on some music getting ready. Louis finishes his bottle and then is lifted from bouncer over Zayn's shoulder and is patted. Zayn hears the tell tale sign of a burp and feels a wet substance slide down his back.

"Did you spit up on papa," Zayn cringes and laughs sort of finding the whole ordeal funny. Louis hiccups again and spit up runs down his sleeper and a bit more on the front of Zayn's shirt.

"If you didn't like my shirt that much you could of just said something," Zayn chuckles wiping around Louis's face to get the spit up off. He takes off the dirty sleeper and rolls it into a ball then slides off his once clean red Henley tee.

"Come on you messer," Zayn hikes Louis up onto his hip taking him down to the laundry room as he fusses.

"Hey we wouldn't be leaving the kitchen if you didn't plan on spitting up on both of us," Zayn coos kissing the whining boy's cheek. Louis squirms trying to get away from Zayn's love.

"I just want to give love mister," Zayn tries to kiss him again, but Lou whines turning to get on the floor. Zayn's not worried because all of the doors are shut in the house, so he closes the laundry room door and sits Louis down.

"Ahh," Louis bangs away on the floor crying.

"Why are you so grumpy," Zayn crouches down slipping a snowflake and reindeer long sleeve onsie on Louis. He has the largest pout painted on his face as he is very upset with papa.

"Da da," Louis whines falling from his bum to his tummy then propping up on his hands.

"Come on let's go make food for Dada," Zayn opens the door and let's Louis crawl down the hall before picking him up by the armpits and carrying him to the kitchen while the boy whines and cries.

"So fussy," Zayn sits Louis down into his activity center. Louis's eyes light up seeing all the toys he is surrounded by and immediately starts slamming the buttons trying to get some noise.  
==================================

"Yeah. Of course," Liam can hear Zayn coo and things banging. Slowly his coat and shoes are removed like last time.

He creeps around to the kitchen. Louis sees him and reaches his hands up.

"Hello sweetheart," Liam coos lifting the boy up out of his activity center. Louis pats his cheek giggling as Liam kisses his face all over.

"My baby boy is here," Liam coos as he waltz over to Zayn hugging him around the waist and giving him a kiss.

"What did you make," Liam hums looking over Zayn's shoulder.

"A roast with some homemade mash and green beans," Zayn says as he points to the plates he recently set on the table.

"It all smells so good," Zayn smiles giving another kiss then leads them over to the table. Louis is set back down into his play center as the the two boys eat their dinner.

"How was work," Zayn asks trying to initiate a more adult conversation do to the fact he's been stuck doing baby talk all day.

"Just like usual grading papers and talking about the anatomy of humans," Zayn giggles at Liam's response as he obviously would rather hear about Louis's day.

"Well we played the crawling game then had some breakfast. Afterwards we watched peppa and played with some blocks while singing. Then we played peeka boy and went down for nap. He spit up over both of us," Liam chuckles looking over to Louis. The boy's eyes are wide and they both know what he is doing.

"Are you making daddy a coming home present," Liam grimaces realizing that it's his turn.

"Lovely," Liam sighs getting up from the table.

"Did you go poopy," Liam lifts Louis from the play center and carries him down to the changing table. He lays the whining baby on the changing table unbuttoning the buttons on the crotch and lifting the sleeper off of him. As he turns Louis to get it off easier he notices something odd. The poo is up his back.

"Do you just plan on giving daddy the worst nappies," Liam sighs.

"Zayn babe," Zayn rushes down the hall hearing Liam's hurry in his voice.

"What's wrong baby," Zayn chuckles as he sees Louis has had another nappy blowout.

"I'll go start the bath," he shakes his head going into the bathroom as Liam wipes down Louis with as many wipes as possible. Louis continues to cry the whole time hating everything about the nappy change. When Liam is done he lifts the naked baby onto his hip and rushes into the bathroom sitting Louis into the bath seat.

"Let's get clean you messy boy," Zayn coos dumping a cup of water over Louis's hair. The boys scrub him up quite well then lifts him out of the bath. 

"Come on it's almost time for night night," Liam coos cuddling the boy in his fluffy towel.

"What did you feed him," Liam asks as he lays the boy on the changing mat that was luckily saved.

"Well we tried avocados today," Liam nods then shakes his head.

"No more avocados for my sweet boy," Liam coos blowing a raspberry on the giggling boy's belly.

"No more," he murmurs.

He takes the nappy sliding it onto the boy's bum then puts on his red sleeper with white snowflakes all over it. Zayn hands him a new bottle and Liam settles into the rocking chair. He glides back and forth as the boy falls asleep while drinking his bottle.

"Hey cutie you have to stay up," Liam chuckles running his fingers over the boy's foot which jerks him into a slightly more conciseness state. When he is done burping Louis he just sits with the boy pressed to his chest and Zayn massages his feet like Liam would usually do in the morning.

"I have a proposition," Zayn hums out really digging into Liam's heels so he can't say no.

"What is that love," Liam questions about to moan from how deep Zayn is pushing and how much tension he is releasing.

"I thought maybe we could go out. On a proper date. Leave Louis with Niall and Harry for a day," Liam stops pulling his feet away from Zayn.

"I'm not leaving him," Zayn sighs grabbing Liam's hand. 

"Come on Li we have been dating for a month and everyday that we're together we're changing nappies and giving bottles. I love it so much, but I need you alone even if it's just for a few hours," Zayn pleads.

"If I say yes it would only have to be for a few hours," Liam asks. Zayn nods and Liam contemplates about what to do.

"Fine," Zayn hops up kissing Liam and quietly bounces around the room.

"Shh I need to lay him down then you can be happy," Liam slowly gets out of the rocking chair then takes Louis to his cot. Nimbly he lowers the boy to the cot and escapes through the door with Zayn.

"Okay now kisses," Zayn laughs as Liam pulls him in leading him straight to the bedroom. Zayn is laying on the bed as Liam hovers over him kissing all over his neck letting himself linger for a few seconds to suck and bite.

"Ahh," Zayn moans grabbing Liam's hair and pulling him closer.

"I love you so much," Zayn huffs out.

"Prove it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Where's Louis," Liam is sitting at the end of his bed with Zayn. Louis was currently hidden underneath the white comforter giggling. They were supposed to be going to an age play daddy and me group, but of course Louis hasn't even let them change his nappy; let alone get dressed. 

Zayn and Liam were looking like the kings everyone knew they were. Zayn wearing his black joggers with gold zippers, black fitted tee, a gold chain bracelet, and Yankees cap.  
Then Liam was wearing his gray jeans, white shirt, and black bomber jacket. They were trying to get Louis into a fitted white tee and gray Adidas sweatpants, yeah it's not going as planned.

"There he is," Liam drags the blanket down revealing Louis in his soaked nappy. Louis reaches to pull the blanket back up over his head, but Zayn stops him to put him up on his hip.

"Oh no you don't giggles," Zayn chuckles bouncing around the room with Louis to keep him happy. Louis tries to take his hat, but Zayn grabs the boy's hands pulling them away from it and carrying him to the nursery.

"We try so hard, but no. Mister has other plans," Zayn blows raspberries on his cheek getting the boy to squeal and try to wiggle away. Once he is laid down on the changing table he tries to flip himself over, and Liam grabs his waist.

"Real quick," Liam rushes changing his nappy while the boy starts to get worked up.

"Okay come here snuggles," Liam coos picking up the fussing boy who is only in his dry nappy sucking on his soother. The baby's head is resting on his shoulder as Liam sways patting his back. Zayn holds out the white shirt slipping it over Louis's head, and then Liam turns Louis away from his chest and Zayn slips the pants up Louis's legs.

"Okay let's go people. Zayn you have his nappy bag," Liam rushes as he readjusts Louis towards his chest. Zayn grabs the Saint Laurent Duffle 48 in black leather throwing it over his shoulder. Of course he double checked to make sure they had nappies, extra dummies, and tickle.

"Yup; you have his shoes," Liam nods while they practically run out the door barely remembering to lock it. 

===========================================

"Shoes on," Zayn murmurs leaning down to press a fatherly kiss to Louis's lips before reaching down and lifting him up to his chest. Liam is standing by the car closely to keep an eye on the two of them with the nappy bag draped over his shoulder. When they step out Liam laces his hands with Zayn's and they step into the store.

Everyone is already sitting around in a circle with their shoes off and the age play students sitting on all of the guys laps. Each man seem to be on the younger and richer side. About two boys and five girls along with their 'daddies'. To say Liam was feeling very out of place would be an understatement, but in reality he was in their shoes. All of the kids were taken in by the 'fathers' and were suffering from severe trauma. This was basically a group to encourage them to interact with other littles and adapt to being around more people.

"Look over there; more friends have arrived," In an instant Liam feels his cheeks heat up while Zayn waves over already spotting a few of his friends that had made room for them.  
Liam drops the bag to the floor slipping off his and Louis's shoes before they all walk over to the circle sitting down between Zayn's best friends Nick and Ashton.

"Hi friends I am Miss Danielle," the incredibly fit instructor waves and all the other littles wave back, but Louis. Zayn lifts Louis's hand up waving it as well; then turns his cap around backwards.

"We are going to go around the circle and share our names, and then everyone can converse and play," she cheered making some of the littles giggle while Louis snuggles closer to Zayn. Just like his daddy he isn't feeling to fond about being around people who act and think like him.

Nick is the pat on the shoulder by Danielle and immediately words fall from his lips.

"Hi I am Nick and this is Eleanor," the girl sitting in his lap is very petite dressed wearing a striped long sleeve shirt and jean overalls. Her long hair is slightly curled and bangs sit above her eyes. She grins behind her dummy holding Nick's hand. Everyone's eyes go over to Zayn and Liam knowing that they came together. Both men smile before Zayn decides sense he has the baby he should begin.

"Hi I am Zayn and this is Louis and this is Liam," Zayn's eyes move over to Liam as he grins at the blushing boy. Louis isn't paying much attention at all though as he traces over Zayn's 'Zap' tattoo.

When they are done going around the circle the littles are released to play around the soft play place covered in trampolines, slides, and foam pits.   
=========================================  
"Hi," Eleanor smiles over towards Louis who was pushing around a dump truck.

"Hi," he grins looking up at the pretty girl.

"Can we play," she asks reaching for his hand. Louis immediately forgets his truck grabbing for her hand and walking over to the trampolines while the dads on the side observed.

"We can jump," Louis cheers seeing as she steps onto the trampoline.

"Yeah jump is lots fun," she grins taking his hand and pulling him on. They jump around in circles keeping their hands locked together.

"You weally pwitty," Louis lisps as his blue eyes meet hers. 

"You too," she takes a super jump pulling him down with her onto the tramp so they bounce on their bums making each of them laugh. They spend most of about twenty minutes jumping before moving over to the slides then make their way back to the toys. Louis and Eleanor spend their time throwing a ball back and forth to each other. Louis shuffles his bum from where he is sitting getting ever so familiar feeling he gets before he needs to poop. He can't do it in front of Eleanor though! She would think he was icky then!

Louis sits up on his knees huffing a bit as he feels the need to push. He tries his best to hold it in, but when a muffle fart slips out so does everything else as chunks pile up in the back of his nappy. He drops down to his bum letting it all mush up and spread around his bum while he cringes before he starts to wee. 

Louis goes on ignoring the smell, and Eleanor is being nice and pretending to be oblivious to how much he smells. This was going to be one big nappy to change. 

They get up to walk over to the mega slide when Nick notices Louis's pants are sagging quite a lot.

"Hey Zayn I think your kid made a present," he chuckles pointing over to Louis. Zayn and Liam look over at each other, but Zayn gives him a look that says "I'm not doing it."

Zayn rolls his eyes getting up and heading over to Louis.

"Hey mister did you do a poo," Louis shakes his head trying to waddle away, but Zayn grabs his forearm pulling back his pants and seeing exactly what he knew would be there.

"Come on," Louis stomps his feet reaching over to Eleanor.

"I play," he whines trying to grab her.

"I come get juice," she nods smiling up at Zayn being the little helper she always tries to be and takes Zayn's other hand. Louis walks around Zayn taking Eleanor's hand and walking over to Liam, Nick, Ashton, and Luke.

"Daddy can I have juice," Eleanor asks going over to Nick who already has a sippy cup held out for her.

"Okay let's change your bum," Zayn hums trying to lay Louis down on the floor, but he shakes his head trying to pull away. 

"Papa Ellie sees," he whines. Zayn nods getting his conundrum.

"Daddy will hold a blanket up to cover you okay," Liam pulls out tickle already preparing himself. They lay Louis down on the ground then Zayn pulls down the sweatpants undoing the straps on his nappy and using the front to pulls the mess down then takes the wet wipes getting every crevice he could before tapping up the nappy and pulling up his sweatpants. Liam hands over tickle to Zayn then throws out the nappy.

"Okay friends lets come sit in the circle and will sing our goodbye song," the instructor cheers with way too much enthusiasm as Nick and Zayn carry their kids back to the circle.

"Now friends we will have to teach Louis and his daddies the song because it is their first time coming; and tell them thank you for coming," they go through a song that has all the littles doing hand motions and Louis, Eleanor, and Calum bouncing along on their daddies laps because they didn't feel like doing the hand motions. Zayn took Louis's hands in his own making him clap. Once the song was finished everyone got up from around the circle slipping on their shoes then exiting to the cars.

"Bye Ellie," Louis walks over hugging Eleanor then going back into Zayn's arms.

"We need to get them together more often," Liam chuckles.

"No kidding. Ellie did you have fun with Louis," she nods grinning over at Louis then tucking her head into Nick's shoulder.

"I need to get her back for her nap, but Zayn call me and will get together," he nods to both of them before Zayn turns around putting a tired out Louis into his carseat.  
===============================================

Louis was standing in his cot crying his tired eyes out while Zayn tried to get him to lay down. 

"Little man do you want me to sing your song," Louis shakes his head reaching for Zayn trying to get him to pick him up, but Zayn doesn't give in.

"Please lay down," Zayn begs. All of his toys are thrown or being thrown out of the cot in anger and craves for attention.

"Louis William. I am giving you your blanket, your dummy, your Watson, and I have already given you a bottle," Zayn stresses walking over to Louis laying him down and putting the comforter over him then pressing the dummy to his lips till he accepts it. Zayn has his arms rested on the bar of the cot looking down at the boy who is doing his best to throw a tired tantrum.

"Hush now don't you cry. Wipe away the tear drop from your eye. You're lying safe in bed. It was all a bad dream," Zayn starts linking his finger with Louis's.

"It's a place where you will learn to face your fears," Zayn doesn't even get to finish the song as Louis's eyes close and he loosens his grip on Zayn's finger. 

Zayn does a quick overlook on Louis before he exits the nursery to see Liam standing there waiting.

"You're so sweet."

"Shut up."  
========================

"You. Look. Amazing," Zayn says through pecks sitting down on Liam's lap in the office.

"What has you so riled up," Liam grins as Zayn is already trying to pull the shirt over his head.

"I'm just excited for tonight that's all. Thought we could do some alone time stuff to get prepared," Zayn hums attaching his lips to Liam's neck enough to lick and bite.

"You look really good in a snapback Zee," Liam grips Zayn's thighs trying to grind against him. Zayn senses it letting his hands move down to Liam's belt up buckling it then undoing the button as well.

"You seem so tense love," Zayn grinds into him making Liam release a loud moan.

"Needed my baby," he hums.

"I needed you too bubba," Zayn smiles against Liam's lips.

"Zee I need you," at that moment of course a cry is released from the monitor. Liam's head rolls back and Zayn's head drops to his chest. 

"Tonight I promise," Liam lifts his head up pressing a kiss to Zayn's lips before he gets off of Liam's lap. Liam taps Zayn bum before he exits the office.

"Wait," Liam calls grabbing Zayn and lifting him up bridal style.

"Yes price charming," Zayn chuckles.

"You promise that I get you tonight," Zayn looks at Liam skeptically as he already said that.

"Yes Liam I promise. Now down," Zayn hits Liam's chest, but he shakes his head.

"All tonight," Zayn raises his eyebrows very surprised considering that Liam was very against the babysitting idea, but if Liam wants Zayn all night then they'll do all night.

"Should I call them now," Zayn partially jokes chuckling at how needy Liam is being.

"Please," Liam sets Zayn down and he pulls out his phone.

"I'll call you pack me a bag. Will go to yours," Zayn nods smirking before he darts down the hall taking care of Louis and putting him in the swing in their room.

"Papa's gonna get laid," Zayn chants while Louis giggles having no clue why his papa was being ten times more goofy and happy then usual.

"Louis's going to see Harry!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Three more nights, baby," Liam smiled as Zayn rolled his eyes. He wanted Liam now. Not Saturday. He wanted to have all of Liam begging for him like never before.

"Why couldn't they babysit tonight," Zayn grumbles while Liam does his best to stifle his laughter. Liam gets up from the floor where Louis was sitting in his activity center.  
He made his way around the island where Zayn was dicing vegetables.

"We can still have fun," his lips pressed to Zayn's bare shoulder. Zayn knocked his shoulder back to push Liam away. No way was he going to give into the man denying him of much needed physical contact from earlier.

"Don't be like that," he whines trying to hug Zayn around the waist, but of course he is pushed off as he goes around to the activity center lifting Louis out and placing him in his high chair. His hands carefully moving Louis's arms to strap him into the chair with utmost care. 

Louis grumbles shaking his head as Zayn tries to put the bib around his neck.

"I know," he murmurs strapping it on anyways. He moves back Louis's bangs pressing a kiss to his forehead before grabbing the hair tie off of his wrist and putting his hair back into a little bun.

"Eh," he tries to pull his head away from Zayn's hands, but he doesn't get to because he is already done. 

"Why are you fussy," Zayn mumbles going around the island to pick up pasta that's been lightly buttered. He finally gave the okay for some solid foods, so this was going to be the first thing he got to try.

"I don't get why you're upset with me," Liam's fingers graze Zayn's for only a moment before Zayn is back around the island sitting in front of Louis with a fork and the bowl of penne pasta that has been cut into bite size pieces.

"Daddy is really getting on my nerves," Zayn said in a sing-songy voice as he stabbed a piece of noodle harshly.

"Zee, let me feed him," Liam moves around the island to see Louis becoming more fussy watching as his papa is being quite violent to pick up the noodles.

"Why? Because you don't think that I can do it," he drops the bowl onto the tray table with a loud bang. Louis's whimpers become sobs in a flash.

"No, because you're upsetting him," Liam rolls his eyes moving the bowl off of the tray before unstrapping Louis and lifting him onto his hip. He pats Louis's back bouncing his knees.

"Come on sweetheart," Liam walks around Zayn to the fridge pulling out a bottle and putting it on the warmer.

"What about dinner," Zayn gets up from the chair going to turn off the bottle warmer before Liam grabs his hand moving it away.

"Will do dinner another night. I'm not letting him try a new thing when he's this upset," his hands go for the bottle before Zayn knocks them away grabbing it himself.

"Give me Louis," He reaches out obviously still quite upset.

"No. He doesn't want you Zayn. He's upset and scared," Liam snatches the bottle from Zayn's hand; grabbing a burp rag out of a drawer and moving to the lounge. Of course he follows.

"Let me feed my child," Zayn tries again. 

"I don't know where you got this personality, but he is not okay with you right now. He is tired and upset, and you are not helping at all," gently he tries to nudge the bottle into his mouth, but Louis refuses to take it; moving his head away.

"Please Louis. You've got to eat," Louis reaches away from Liam towards Zayn. 

"Hi mister," he stands lifting the boy from Liam's lap to coddle. He grabs the bottle nudging it into Louis's mouth and he accepts it.

"Always," Zayn's head turns from Louis looking down at Liam with a look of caution. Whatever he said next could either get him tons of kisses or a slap right upside the head.

"What does that mean," quietly he whispers the four words that could possibly lead to a very large fight.

"He always chooses you. Since the day he's been in our care he has always chose you," Liam stands taking the burping cloth off of his shoulder and transferring it over to Zayn's. Then he drops onto the couch again flicking the television onto a game.

Liam wasn't wrong. Slowly but surely Louis was becoming less dependent on him. Once crying for Liam to feed his bottles; it has now turned into whimpers for Zayn. Louis expects Zayn to be the one who feeds him all of his meals, change all of his nappies, and at the end of the night sing him his "special" song. Liam had almost become non existent in his mind. He can't really help it though. He spends most of his days grading papers and tutoring students who are very close to failing his class. He can't help it that no one has much interest in human anatomy. 

"Liam," his eyes move off the tellie for a moment to look at Zayn's worrisome hazel eyes.

"What?"

"We both know that he doesn't choose me because he likes me better. He chooses me because I've been with him alone almost everyday of the week," Zayn continues to rock Louis patting his bum as Louis suckles away becoming quicker.

"I want to spend more time with him. You know I do, but with all of the papers and struggling students I'm left with I have no time," he stresses getting up from the couch to stand over Louis.

"Well I have to do some paperwork tomorrow. I can start early in the office, and you can watch him all day. I mean I would be happy to get one of those "daddy's home" moments," Liam smiles at that remembering how Louis giggles and kicks his legs when Liam enters the room.

"What if he fusses for you," Zayn looks up from Louis pecking Liam's lips.

"I hate to tell you this, but that's what he does when you leave. Did you really think that Louis wants me in the morning. He likes it better when you wake him up," Liam chuckles vibrate through his chest as Zayn passes the warm and cuddly baby over to Liam adjusting him so the boy had his head resting over his shoulder that had been covered with a burp rag.

"Now what was your problem earlier," Liam hums out as he pats and massages Louis's back.

"I just wanted some time off. Sort of tiring being "mr. mom" everyday," Liam chuckles stopping the winding process for a moment to kiss the shorter man's forehead. 

"Only a few more days then it will be just us," they hear a gurgling sound and a bit of retching before Liam feels a warm substance run down his back.

"Did he?"

"Oh yeah," Liam cringed as Zayn starts chuckling pulling Louis off of his chest. 

"Let's go clean you boys off."  
====================================================

Louis's tantrum was in full swing. He did not get nearly enough sleep last night, so this is what they got. An irritable little boy who was breaking down at everything Liam said. 

Hey no one said that the day was going to be easy.

Louis was sitting on the floor in his white long sleeved onsie trying to bob the green soother in his mouth. Liam was trying to get Louis to hand it over. Because now when Louis is in his two year old head space he can only have the dummy when he is sleeping.

"Louis William, daddy will take it from your mouth and you will sit in thinking time if I don't get your paci," Louis flops back onto the carpet kicking his legs. Liam shakes his head slipping the dummy out and pocketing it.

"No," he screams sitting up reaching for Liam's hands as he expected it to be placed there.

"You need some quiet time," Liam says knowingly. Louis shakes his head screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You don't need it, buddy," Louis shakes his head standing to get it from Liam.

"Need," he chokes out reaching for Liam's hand. He reaches his hands down putting Louis onto his hip. His hands bang Liam's chest. If Louis had enough strength it would of hurt, but he's still going to be scolded for it.

"Don't hit," he scolds leaning down to kiss Louis's cheek only to be pushed away. Louis wriggles till Liam sets him down on the carpeted floor.

"Do you want a banana," his eyes glide up to his daddy that has a questioning look on his face. Louis stands ignoring Liam as he walks into the kitchen. 

"That's a yes then," Liam muses following after the nappy clad boy. Liam grabs him under his arm pits to slide into the high chair.

"No," Louis shouts getting Liam's attention away from the banana he was slicing.

"No?"

"Ow," he tries to turn in the high chair, but his attempt is futile.

"You're gonna eat," Liam tries to cheer, but Louis lets out a pretty loud cry to let him know that he doesn't want to sit in his high chair.

"Should we have an early nap," Liam hums.

"No," Louis is sobbing quite harshly now trying to wiggle himself free from the contraption he is stuck in.

"What do you want to do then," he tries making his way around the island to sit in front of the high chair.

"Paci," his body racks as the hot tears fall from his eyes and drool runs down his chin.

"You can't have paci," he raises an eyebrow before getting up and putting the dummy he had in his pocket on the table.

"Want paci," he screams letting his fists bang on the tray.

"Louis I understand that you would like to have your paci, but daddy can't give it to you. It's gonna hurt your teeth. You'll get it back at nap time and you can have it after nap, but right now you don't get it," Louis whines only a little bit before Liam gives him the banana coins and he is officially happy again. Well more so quiet. But hey tomato, tomato.

As he finishes the last banana coin; Liam wipes off Louis's hands then lifts him out of the high chair. When Liam turns his back to the sink, Louis makes his way over to the table where he saw his dummy. As quietly as possible he manages to pull it off the counter and pop it into his mouth.

Hey what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him.

As quick as possible he toddles from the kitchen to the lounge finding his keyboard. His hands press down making lots of random noise. He giggles loudly behind his dummy which ends up alerting Liam.

"What are you doing, giggles," Louis looks back at Liam smiling, and immediately Liam's face changes. He knows that the dummy should have been put somewhere higher.

"Louis William Payne. Daddy said no," his hand goes over to cover his mouth as he continues to bob his dummy. Easily Liam crouches down pulling Louis's hand away from his mouth then pulls out the dummy. 

"Need," he screams falling onto his back and kicking his legs.

"Hey, we talked about this. Are you having a nap, no. Are you going night night, no. Do you have to go potty," Liam waits for Louis to answer that one just to be sure, but Louis shakes his head.

"Then you don't get it," he takes his stuffed dog throwing it across the room.

"Okay, come here," Louis is hiked up onto Liam's hip as the boy fusses to be free. Liam walks over crouching down and handing the dog to Louis before making his way back to the nursery.

Liam isn't really sure how Zayn does this everyday. The crying and screaming is wearing him out way more then he would like. He is ten seconds from giving Louis the dumb dummy and calling it a day. He knows if Zayn heard about the way Louis was behaving he would let the boy cry it out in the cot all alone. Where as Liam is simply taking him back to read a story.

"Look Lou. Do you want to read," Liam drops down to the cushy leather rocking chair to prop his feet up. His hand reaches over to the book caddy picking up "Where the Wild Things Are".

"Do you like this one," Louis nods mutely as he lets himself settle back into Liam's chest with comfort. Liam lifts his leg pulling out his tickle and handing it to him.

"Okay, Where the Wild Things Are," Liam begins reading to Louis in different voices. In a matter of seconds, Louis has drifted off into dream world with the dummy he wanted all along. I bobs up hitting his nose. Gently Liam stands carrying him over to the espresso colored cot. He settles him with the white comforter draped over his lanky body before quietly exiting.  
=======================

When Liam sees Louis sit up in his cot with an agitated look covering his features he can already tell that the day is not going to be a turn around. He keeps his eyes locked on the monitor to see if the boy is going to self soothe or call Liam. Of course he chooses the latter letting out a throaty whine.

Slowly Liam lifts from the couch then makes his way down the hall. Louis already has tear stains tracking down his cheeks as he stands in the cot waiting.

"Hello," Liam coos getting a grouchy moan back from him.

"Do you want to talk, sweetheart," Louis grumbles something in his own language that Liam is almost positive is a string of profanity, but he says nothing and lifts the boy from his cot to his hip.

"Oh, someone needs a nappy change," Liam hums feeling how the heavy material was practically hanging from Louis's hips.

"No," he grouchily replies already attempting his escape plan.

"Is that the only word you know today?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay lets just get you clean," Louis squirms uncomfortably as he is set on the changing mat. He tries to flip himself, but Liam caught his hips.

"Oi, no rolling off bug," quickly his hands grab at the poppers near the crotch pulling them apart and cleaning him up in record time. 

Louis is lifted from the changing table and then stood on the floor allowed to walk out of the room on his own with Liam following.

"Come on. Let's go eat," his fingers kneading through Louis's messy sleepy locks. The boy follows silently, but becomes rather clingy in a matter of seconds. He has decided that now daddy will be liked and will be forced to carry him.

The problem with this doesn't really come until Liam has to get the stove started for some broccoli cheddar soup. He doesn't really want a burnt baby, so the tyke is going to need to be placed in his high chair. Oh the dreaded high chair.

When Louis sees Liam walking over to it his breathing becomes panicky and his breath hitches like it does right before he is going to have a meltdown.

"No tears. Just have to turn on the stove for a few minutes," he begins to become more upset when the tray is unlatched and Liam tries to peel his fingers away. He doesn't want to be seperated from Liam now. He's not ready! 

With the buckle placed across his pelvis, and the tray slid back onto the high chair, Louis becomes more stressed. He kneads the fabric of his onsie between his small hands before looking up and seeing Liam's back. Without the attention that he craves the dummy drops from his lips and he begins a very grouchy cry.

It's only because he's hungry, Liam knows that, but he still can't help but feel bad as he openly sobs for him.

"Do you want some juice," he is already pouring a blue and green sippy half way full with some very diluted apple juice. He brings it over to the high chair trying to guide it towards Louis's lips. Of course being stubborn he tries to avoid the sippy, but eventually takes it and leans back into his chair becoming quite content with himself.

When the soup is done he puts it in a small bowl then grabs a rubber tipped spoon and blue bib with a pocket attached to catch any mess that slips from Louis's lips.

"Look at this ,love," gently the hot soup is blown on then fed to him in small bites before he decides that no more will be taken, and turns his head to the side.

"Ow," he calls lifting his hands up to show what he means. Liam chuckles putting the baby gates in place first before lifting him out. 

Yeah Liam and Zayn are beginning to learn a bit more.

Within a few minutes Louis is huffing from behind his dummy. His hands clenching and unclenching. His face scrunching up as the pain is settling in. His hands grasp the side of the high chair as he leans a bit trying to push it out. He grunts letting himself strain a bit. He finally feels a bit of a chunk drop out and lets out quite a loud fart between his legs. His hand grabs the back of his nappy mushing it against his bum by accident. Again he pushes against the chair farting loudly. A bigger piece falls from his bum making the nappy significantly heavier. It's drooping quite low between his legs as he farts one last loud pop and chunks drop like a water fall from his bum creating a huge lump. He takes quite a long wee relaxing his features. Then sits.

Liam cringes realizing how much has just gone up against his bum. He wriggles settling himself into it then grabs the musical turtle pressing buttons on it.  
He waits a moment before going around the island to crouch in front of Louis.

"Did you go poopy," Liam sniffs. Of course Louis shakes his head scooting back under the table.

"I have to change your stinkies," Louis looks at him like he's absurd. No he doesn't need to change him. He will gladly sit in his poo until his papa comes home.

"No change," again the grouchy cries begin. He shuffles his bum a bit, but does go into Liam's open arms.

"Such a fussy boy," Liam presses a kiss to his cheek. He rises from the ground letting his hips sway.

"Pats," Louis mumbles from behind his dummy.

"What," Liam hums.

"Bum pats," his fingers dig deep into Liam's shirt trying to make his grip tighter.

"I would just be pressing more poo up against your bum, sweetheart," he cries loudly and Liam hums the ever so familiar song 'She Used to Be Mine'. He grabs the changing mat, nappy, and wipes.

"Okay, let's get you all cleaned up," Louis's breath hitches and continues to cry. Liam coos to him and his hands go down to the poppers pulling them apart. He grabs Louis's legs lifting him from the onsie and pushing it back before lowering him down again. His hands hover over the tabs for a moment before he pulls each letting the stickiness become undone. He peels back the front flap carefully, and quickly puts it back.

Jesus Christ that was a lot.

He pulls it down once more lifting Louis's legs up to wipe his bum that was absolutely covered in the mess. Louis manages to scream strongly throughout this. He transfers the boy to a clean nappy then straps the tabs down. He lifts Louis up once again to slip the back part of his onsie up. He snaps the poppers together again, then grabs the dirty nappy rolling it up.

"Pats," Louis chokes out sitting up.

"Come on I need to go throw away your poopy nappy," Louis stands taking Liam's hand to follow him. He lifts him over gate to his hip and carries him down to the nursery. The nappy gets tossed into the bin, and then places Louis onto the ground.

Louis grabs Liam's hand leading him over to the chair.

"Sit," Liam looks confused but does what the boy says. Louis tries to climb up onto Liam's lap, but doesn't work until Liam grabs him by his arms pits and sits him on his lap. He sighs contently as he leans into Liam's chest and grabs his arm to go to Louis's bum.

"Okay," Liam chuckles beginning to lightly pat and hum. Eventually Liam puts his feet up on the ottoman letting his legs bend.

"Daddy beard," Louis rubs Liam's whiskers.

"Yeah daddy has some whiskers," he questions and Louis nods. Liam leans closer rubbing his cheek against Louis making the boy giggle.

"Tickles," he squeals pushing Liam away. Liam smiles pressing kisses to Louis's face getting more giggles.

"Hello, Hello," Zayn calls coming into the room. Liam looks up grinning as Louis starts shuffling to get down. Zayn crouches down as Louis crawls to him.

"Hi mister," Zayn stands lifting Louis to his hip. He munches on his cheek to get the boy to giggle profusely.

"How was it," Zayn comes over to the ottoman sitting down with Louis against his chest. The boy grabbing his arm and leaning back into his chest.

"He had so many tantrums," Liam chuckles grabbing Zayn's hand and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"What were they about," he asks quite concerned.

"The dummy, the dummy, nap time, sitting by himself, nappy change, wanting bum pats," Zayn chuckles kissing the top of Louis's head.

"We should go out tonight," Liam looks up confused.

"I thought Niall and Harry couldn't watch him," Zayn nods.

"They can't, but I mean all of us. Maybe just for ice cream," Louis's eyes widen as he has not had any sweets since he's been here.

"Okay," Liam smiles.

"Great. There is this age play shop that's not that far from us," Zayn stands grabbing a pair of joggers from the drawer to pull up Louis's legs.

"Let's go."  
==========================

 

"All over you, mister," Zayn chuckles at Louis who has ice cream dripping down his mouth. Perched in his lap, Liam sits across from them spoon feeding ice cream to him.  
Louis obviously enjoys it.

"How yummy," Louis stretches his arms far apart then brings them back into his chest giggling.

"That good," Louis nods opening his mouth for more, which he is given.

"We should do this more often," Zayn takes a wipe rubbing the cream from his face.

"I second that," Liam leans in kissing each of his boys.

"I love you guys," Zayn smiles looking over at each of them.

"Shut up," Liam chuckles kissing him deeply once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Louis William, pants, now," Zayn scolded sitting in the leather rocking chair. The newest head space being a defiant two year old was not into the idea of having to put on pants to go with his sweatshirt. For crying out loud he had a bit of clothes on!

"No," Louis stomped. He does not want to wear those pants. Any pants actually.

"Louis, daddy and I are leaving in thirty minutes. That means that Niall and Harry will be here in fifteen so they can understand how to take care of you. Now you will be putting pants on right now, or I will be putting you into a onsie," Zayn motions him over once again, but Louis does not move. He drops to his bottom.

"Paci," Louis hums. 

"I'm not bargaining with you," Louis huffs crawling to the other side of the room. Zayn rolls his eyes standing from the rocking chair and walking over to the changing table. He crouches down grabbing a white and blue striped onsie. Little mister can't undo buttons, aha. 

"Come here Louis. I'm not playing with you," Zayn strides across the room lifting Louis to his hip.

"No." he screams wiggling on Zayn's hip. He is placed down on the center of the bed and his sweater is lifted over his head. The long sleeved blue and white striped onsie is slipped over his head, and the buttons are popped together. Louis begins to sob realizing that now with the onsie he is stuck. His arms may be covered, but his legs are bare like he wanted. He wanted his nappy to be left as is, but of course papa has to be stubborn.

"Come here. I think someone needs a nap," Louis shrieks moving further up on the bed.

"No nap," his lip quivers as he moves away.

"What's all the crying about," Liam pops in with a bottle in hand.

"Daddy," Louis's breath is shaky.

"Come here,sweetheart," Liam smiles calmly and reaches his hands out. Louis crawls to the end of the bed and lets himself be lifted by Liam. He takes the bottle from Liam's hand and begins to suck. His head lolls off to rest on Liam's shoulder. Liam leans to peck his temple, grabs tickle from the cot, and then waltz out of the room with such ease, that Zayn has to stop and stare in disbelief. 

Guess it's a Liam day.

Zayn walks from the nursery to the lounge. Liam is swaying his hips near the wall to ceiling window that looks out onto the life of London. A great view of the Thames River.

"Hello, hello," Liam and Zayn turn towards the door grinning as Harry and Niall enter the flat.

"Well look at you," Harry smiles slipping off his shoes and heading straight to Louis.

"Someone looks sleepy," Harry's fingers massage Louis's scalp, and he leans into his touch.

"He's been fussy all morning," Zayn hums out.

Liam moves the bottle away from his lips, and then puts Louis's head over his shoulder. He pats and massages Louis's back.

"We should probably tell you guys the rules, and then will be on our way," Zayn leads them through to the kitchen. They sit at the island.

"Okay it's really simple. Well not so simple, but it shouldn't be that bad," Harry and Niall nod not caring much.

"Well get on with it," Niall chuckles already checking out the cabinets to make sure he knew where everything was for Louis.

"Okay well he has a dummy, but he can only have it during and after nap. You need to check his nappy every few hours, because he is not going to tell you about it under any circumstances. I mean like pulling him aside and telling him that you have to check his nappy. He is going to protest going to bed, so usually we cuddle with him while he has his bottle, and then we lay him into his cot. If he cries longer then fifteen minutes in the middle of the night then you can check on him, but we're trying our best to get him to self soothe. His dinners are set in the fridge. Basically just mashed food. He cannot have any sweets, but juice. He cannot have a biscuit either. He has been throwing huge fits about getting biscuits when he finishes food, but those are only for after dinner. Hopefully he doesn't throw many tantrums. Moving on his nappies are really spread throughout the house, but if for some reason you can't find any they'll be in the guest bathroom drawers and cabinets," the boy's have made their way into the guest bathroom now with Liam joined.

"Well get going you crazy kids," Niall pats them on the back letting each of them chuckle. They exit the bathroom and go to the door. Liam's duffle sitting next to it. They each slip on their coats and shoes.

"Call us if you need us," Niall and Harry roll their eyes, but nod.

"Okay mom and dad. Get going," they both laugh, and then leave to Zayn's house.

"Well here we go," Niall chuckles squeezing Harry's side.  
=================================================

Louis sits up in the cot rubbing his eyes. His nappy feels quite heavy, and he would really like a bottle or something to eat at the moment.  
He leans forward grabbing the espresso colored bars, and pulls himself up to stand. His tickle clutched close to his chest.

"Hi," Harry coos popping into the door. Louis drops to his bum.

That's not daddy or papa.

Harry walks over towards the cot to stand in front of it.

"Would you like out, sleepy boy," Harry reaches forward to massage his head a little bit. Louis furrows his brow looking at him. He moves further back in the cot trying to sum Harry up.

"I bet you would like something to eat, huh," Louis shuffles closer. Okay he can maybe talk to him more.

"baba," Harry nods.

"Agent Niall, we need a baba, stat," Harry calls into the monitor. Louis giggles confused with the odd behavior.

"Coming out," Harry reaches his hands out and Louis moves forward for him. Harry grunts lifting the boy over the cot and onto his hip.

"Oh, someone needs a nappy change," Louis's breathing switches to little panicky breathes.

"I've got a bottle," Niall interrupts the meltdown that was about to occur. Louis doesn't even think for a second before he reaches towards Niall, and cuddles up into his arms taking the bottle.

"Hmm, that sounds good," Niall pecks Louis's cheek, and the walks over to the changing table. He slowly lowers the boy onto his back.

"Your turn," Niall pats Harry's back and moves to go out of the room.

"What?"

"I said your turn. I got the bottle. I calmed him down. You change the nappy," Harry groaned watching as the blonde haired boy left the room. 

Harry turned back towards the changing table where Louis laid. The boy still nursing his bottle. 

"I guess I'm gonna change you," Harry mumbles reaching down to the poppers. One by one he pulls them apart. His hands wrapped around Louis's ankles, and lifted the boy off of the back of the onsie flap to push underneath him.

"Ah," Louis questioned taking out his bottle from his mouth and realizing the bottom of his onsie was not closed like it was supposed to be.

Oh, Louis was a very smart boy. He may be in the head space of a ten month old, but he is still quite clever.

Louis wriggles his hips trying to flip onto his stomach.

"Please don't squirm, love," Harry murmurs trying assess the situation that is about to go down.

Louis rolls to his side dropping the bottle off of the changing table. 

"Louis, no," Harry scolds grabbing the bottle and setting it over on table near the rocking chair. That giving Louis enough time to flip onto his stomach.

"Hey," Harry laughs walking over to the changing table. He grabs Louis by his hips to flip him over. Once Louis back on his back then the next plan begins.

"Ah," Louis chokes out before the waterworks begin. 

"No tears," Harry coos lifting the boy up from the changing table to his chest. 

"What's wrong," Harry's knees begin to bounce.

"Do you need to be burped," Harry goes to the kitchen with the crotch of the onsie still unbuttoned to grab a burp rag. Louis's fingers gripped tighter around Harry's shirt and began to suck for comfort. Yes he may be playing Harry, but he might as well milk the boy while he's at it.

"One second, baby," Harry grabs the clean burp rag from a little holder. He adjusts Louis from where he is sucking to have his head over his shoulder. His hand beginning to rub and pat while bouncing his knees.

Louis coughs a bit before spit up goes onto the rag. 

"Good boy," Harry murmurs rubbing the boy's back to get a bit more. Which Louis pulls through letting spit up make it's way up once again.

Harry pulls Louis away from the cloth and wipes his lips with the corner of the rag.

"You changed him," Niall calls from the couch, not taking his eyes off of the game.

"In a minute," they make their way back down to the nursery, and once again Louis is laid down gently onto the changing table. Again he rolls to his side, but this time grabs a nappy to hold.

"Do you want to help me change your nappy," Harry grins lifting the front flap to the crotch of the onsie up to Louis's stomach.

His hands grab both straps, and pulls them off. He grabs the front flap, pulling it away from his crotch.

"Okay, okay," Harry coos as the boy begins to whine. He grabs the nappy from Louis's hand and praises the boy, before transferring him onto the clean nappy. He grabs a wipe from the wipe warmer and wipes down his legs, bum, and in the creases of his legs. Then grabs the front of his nappy and pulls it up to strap together.

"There we go! Should we send a picture to daddy and papa to show how well Uncle Harry can change nappies; Should we?" Louis whines reaching for his dummy in the little basket and pops it in.

"Lay still, Lou," Harry coos snapping a picture of Louis's nappy on full display. 

"Nappy change accomplished! That sounds good, right?" 

Harry lifts Louis up again to snap the crotch of the onsie together. 

"Let's get you something to eat," Harry coos pressing kisses to the boy's cheeks and making him laugh.  
=================================================

Liam's phone dings quite loudly. Currently he has Zayn laying in his arms as they cuddle in the at home theater.

"Who is it," Zayn mumbles pushing his head into Liam's neck further.

"Grab my phone," Liam presses his lips to Zayn's hair then lets the boy lean to grab his phone.

"Harry," Zayn turns to have his back on Liam's chest as he opens the message. Immediately he begins to chuckle.

"What," Liam smiles pulling Zayn up closer to his chest and looks over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ! Should we Facetime him," Zayn nods already calling Harry. When Harry picks up the camera is on Louis. The boy has some orange mash around his lips and under his chin.

"Hi, mister," Zayn calls, and he sees as the boy gets noticeably excited. 

"Hello, sweetheart," Louis grins.

"Dada," he shouts. Liam didn't realize the boy would be getting this young.

"Harry is he done eating," Harry turns the camera back to himself and responds with a simple "yeah".

"Can you clean him off the stand him up," Harry does just that. Louis holding onto a chair.

"Okay show us the nappy really quick," Harry looks confused, but does as says and turns the camera back to Louis. Immediately they both start laughing hysterically.

"What," Harry laughs trying to assess the boy.

"Louis, did Uncle Harry put your nappy on backwards," Zayn coos trying not to laugh.

"Hey, he handed it to me that way," Harry chuckles looking over the boy.

"What did you do to my son," Niall appears in the room laughing just because of the laughter.

"What's so funny," he smiles sitting down next to Louis and taking his hand to keep him stable.

"Your numskull of a boyfriend put my beautiful boy's nappy on backwards," Liam chokes out.

"You poor boy," Niall transfers the boy's hands back to the chair then lifts his onsie. His hands grab the straps pulling them apart, and then switching it around. All while Louis begins to whine.

"You're doing so good, Lou," Zayn cheers beginning to miss his mister. 

Niall reaches around fastening it together.

"All better," Liam coos.

"Okay you two go have fun for the night, and we will get back to playing with Louis," Niall smiles grabbing Louis off of the chair and sitting him down on his lap.

"Bye bye mister," Zayn coos having him now faced towards Louis. The boy pats his lips, and blows a kiss.

"See you tomorrow," Niall cheers waving Louis's hand.

When the phone is hung up, Niall stands from the ground to carry Louis out into the lounge. He sits with the boy on his lap facing the tellie.

"Now we can watch some football," Niall cheers kissing the boy's cheek before becoming infatuated with the game.

"Niall, what are you doing?"

"I am teaching Louis about the greatest sport of all time, football," he smirks turning his attention back to the tellie.

"Good luck, kid," Harry shakes his head going back into the kitchen to clean up. Thank the Lord it wasn't him this time.  
===========================================================

"Wake up," Niall mumbles tiredly nudging Harry.

"What," Harry sits up in a fright from the nudge.

"Baby's crying," Niall points to the monitor where Louis is openly sobbing like that of a baby who is only a few months old.

"How long has he been up," Niall shrugs turning his back to Harry and falling asleep. Harry knew that soon enough he would be taking charge of Louis practically by himself when it hit night time.

Harry slides out of the bed and heads to the nursery. Slowly he creaks the door open. There Louis is without is dummy as he sobs for someone. 

"Hey, hey, shh i'm here, baby," Harry murmurs tiredly as he walks into the nursery and makes his way to the cot. Harry leans down over the cot rubbing the boy's head of toffee colored locks. He pops the dummy into Louis's mouth, and then lifts the boy to his chest.

"What's wrong, hm," he buries his nose into Louis's flowery smelled hair. The boy's hands grip tighter onto Harry's bicep. 

"Shh, shh, shh," he bounces the boy trying to soothe the cries. He however will not let up. 

"Okay, okay," Harry heads out of the nursery and into the kitchen. His eyes fall upon a chair that is draped with a wrap. That he knows is made to wrap the baby against his chest.

"Let's get Uncle Niall up, okay," Harry sways his way down to the guest room.

"Niall get up, babe," Niall groans sitting up. He sees Louis has a death grip on his boyfriend, and is still quite obviously sobbing. Niall stands from the bed walking over to the two of them. He brushes his fingers through Louis's hair, and looks into the boy's deep blue eyes. 

"He needs a bottle, so can you warm it up or hold him. He won't let me put him down," Harry knows he hasn't tried to sit the boy down, but he is pretty sure if he does the boy will scream.

"Okay come on," Niall sighs walking down the hall with the two of them following him. In the kitchen he lowers the light to the darkest setting, and then goes to the fridge grabbing out a bottle and setting it on the warmer. He watches as his boyfriend sways his hips with his nose buried into his hair, and his lips obviously singing some sort of song. 

When the timer dings Niall's eyes leave Harry and he walks over to the warmer. He grabs a burp rag from a bin, throwing it over his shoulder, and takes Louis from Harry's hold.  
He lays the boy into the crook of his arm. The bottle is pressed to his lips, and he begins to suckle the teat gently. His eyes dropping as he watches Niall. Harry sits by Niall on the seat and takes Louis's feet massaging them gently. The boy turns closer to Niall's chest and reaches to grip the boy's shirt. He is becoming more tired and comfortable in his lap.  
Niall's lap feels warm, and he realizes that the boy had wet his nappy. He cringed slightly, but realized that Louis doesn't even know what he did.

"He's gonna need a change," Niall murmurs sleepily and Harry just nods. When the bottle is finished, Niall pulls it from his lips and then adjusts the boy up with his head over his shoulder. His hand gently rubbing up and down his back, and then tapping it to get air out of him. When he hears a burp Louis is pulled away from his chest and his lips are wiped off.

"Almost time to sleep," Harry murmurs taking Louis from Niall. They walk to the nursery and Harry lays Louis onto the changing table. Louis knows what is happening and his breathing gets a bit panicky like the time before. Harry rubs the boy's stomach before changing the nappy. The boy being very worked up by the end.

"Ni, go get the wrap on the chair in the kitchen. I want to try something," Niall looks puzzled, but goes for it and brings it back.

"Okay hold him," Niall took Louis from Harry's arms and then Harry takes the wrap from him and wraps it around himself. Niall getting the idea moves forward and situates the boy into the wrap against Harry's chest, and then pulls the wrap up to cover his back. Louis sucks his dummy becoming calmer. He nuzzles his head against Harry's body, but remains awake as he silently stays attached to the boy. He was very comfortable in his place against Harry.

"Well don't you look comfy," Niall chuckles. Harry rolls his eyes, but smiles looking down at the little boy.

"Let's try to get to sleep," Harry murmurs not even trying to get back to their room, and just gets into the large bed in the center of the room with Louis attached to him.

"Goodnight," Harry murmurs and Niall presses a kiss to his lips lightly. They both drift into a comfortable sleep.  
===========================================

Good morning," Liam smiles. His hair still a mess from last night's activity's. Zayn grins at the tired boy, moving closer to him, and burying his head into his chest.

"You ready to go home," Zayn hums kissing Liam's chest. Liam nods. 

"In a bit," Liam gets up and straddles his hips. 

"Oh, my morning seems to have gotten much better," Zayn chuckles gripping Liam's waist as he leans down to press his lips harshly to his. He moans into his mouth happy with the current situation. His boyfriend tasting quite lovely. He needs his hands into Liam's bum. 

"Are you kidding? Get your hands off my ass," Zayn laughs, but squeezes harder.

"What is your obsession with my butt," Liam shakes his head grinding his crotch against Zayn.

"Ahh, baby," he moans. Liam dives in sucking at his neck. Zayn's nails dig deeper into Liam's.

"Stop being such a fucking tease," Zayn pulls him closer.

"Fuck!"  
======================================

"Come on, Lou. Please eat," Louis turns his head away in the bouncer whining at Niall. Louis has decided he is done with the boys and would now like his daddy and papa back. He is trying his best to express it properly, but they obviously are not getting the hint.

"H, he won't eat for me either," Harry sighs dropping his head to the table. He goes around the counter putting each hand on the table beside Louis's bouncy chair.

"You need to eat, bubba," Harry takes the bottle trying to nudge it into his lips, but he ends up making the boy cry. Harry drops the bottle to the side of the counter and leans his head down in stress. Considering the boy woke him in the middle of the night for a bottle, it should not be this hard to get him to eat.

"I guess he's not hungry," Niall rubs his eyes. Harry goes over to the schedule and sees that this is the time for his bottle.

"He's been eating his bottle at this time for the past two weeks," Harry sighs pointing it out to Niall. Niall rubs at Louis's stomach seeing if he is uncomfortable in any way, but the boy simply seems to just be fussing. 

"Well I guess will just have to wait for him to want it," Harry nods and watches as Louis is lifted out of the bouncy chair. He begins crying because that is the place papa puts him usually, and he just really wants them.

"Okay, I'll put you back," Niall yawns leaning down and buckling the boy back in.

"How much longer till they're home," Harry murmurs. Niall shrugs. He takes Louis's little hands and presses them to his lips.

"What if we see if he wants to hold the bottle," Harry perks up at that idea. He brings the bottle to Louis and places it in his hands. The boy looks very confused before he tosses his bottle off of the island.

"Okay then," Harry sighs. He leaves the kitchen to go get dressed while Niall continues to try to entertain Louis. His efforts quite useless as the boy starts to cry.

"Just one sip. Please, i'm begging you. Come on, love," Niall lifts the bottle up and makes sure Louis's eyes are watching it. He moves it slightly and sees that Louis's eyes are moving with it.

"Oh, is this your baba. Let's eat, okay? Okay," Niall coos tilting the bottle into Louis's rosy lips. The boy gently begins to suckle at the bottle. Niall grins looking towards Harry.

"Is he," Niall nods and Harry makes his way around the counter to see the boy they have been trying to get drink his bottle since five thirty now eating it at nine.

"Good boy," Harry coos quietly. He brushes his fingers through the boy's hair gently soothing him. He has never been so happy to see a baby eat.  
================================================

Liam and Zayn enter the home quietly. They know right around this time Louis is supposed to be napping. 

When they make it to the living room they see Niall passed out with Louis on his chest. Harry folding laundry on the couch across from them.

"How did it go," Liam murmurs once his eyes meet Harry's.

"I'm so tired," Harry chuckles making the others laugh quietly as well.

"Well you guys are welcome to stay for as long as you like," Zayn smiles.

"Probably watch the game tonight then head home. Sound good," Zayn nods looking over to Niall and Louis.

"How long have they been out," Harry laughs.

"Since eleven or so. You wake him up and I will hurt you," Harry warns pointing to Louis. Zayn and Liam bite their lips trying not to laugh.

"Come on let's head into the kitchen and get some lunch ready for the sleeping beauties," Harry stands following both of the boys.  
========================================================

"Hello mister," Zayn coos as he sees Louis has his head tiredly placed on Niall's shoulder. He perks up when his eyes meet Zayn's. Immediately his hands reach out for papa.

Zayn chuckles setting down his drink and Niall deposits Louis into his lap. Louis cuddles closely hugging them together.

"I missed you," he coos then pecks Louis's lips in a father like mannerism. Liam grabs a bottle off the warmer, and then makes his way to Louis.

"Come here," Louis smiles lazily as he sees daddy come into view with a burp rag and bib. The bib is strapped around his neck before a the bottle is slid between his lips. He clutches Liam's tee shirt to pull them closer. He needs to be as close to daddy and papa as possible. Liam pats his bum in the way Louis enjoys and continues to talk with the boy's. He glances down at Louis and sees a smile from behind the teat of the bottle.

"What a beautiful smile," he murmurs nudging the boy's cheek. Louis's feet kick in excitement from the compliments he is getting from his daddy. 

"Happy feet, yeah," Zayn chuckles seeing that Louis's feet are moving just like they do when Liam gets home from work. It all of a sudden makes much more sense why Louis is being much more affectionate with Liam then he is with Zayn. Simply because Liam leaves so often now that he basically plans out his reactions.

"Somebody missed daddy quite a bit," Harry chuckles watching Louis knead his fingers with the fabric of Liam's shirt.

"He only likes me because i'm the one giving him his food," Liam chuckles and the others laugh at the lie of the joke.

"Oh sure," Zayn rolls his eyes.

"He wouldn't eat for us this morning," Niall sighs and Harry nods.

"What do you mean," Liam asks becoming the worry wart everyone knew he was.

"Just everytime we brought the bottle up to his lips he would turn his head and cry," both Liam and Zayn nod realizing the problem.

"He does that with us too. He decides who he wants to feed him, but eventually if you try hard enough he'll give in," Zayn takes Louis's foot and slides a white sock over it.

"Well he did four hours after he usually has his first bottle," Liam and Zayn both look shocked.

"You were a very determined little lad, huh," Liam coos. Louis again gives a lazy smile before his attention turns back to his feet that were now like little white ghost. He tries to bring his feet up to his face, but Zayn stops him. 

"Nice try," he chuckles. Liam adjusts Louis so his head is situated over his shoulder and pats his back gently to get a burp. When he does Harry lays out a play mat that has toys hanging above it on the floor of the kitchen. Liam lowered him gently onto the mat on his back. Louis being in quite a young head space he watched the little sea animals that hung over his head on the mat. Quickly though he lost interest and began to play with his feet.

"What was the worst thing," Liam grinned as both Harry and Niall put their heads down on the table and pretended to be sleeping. 

"My same problem," Zayn laughs. Liam lightly hits him in the arm laughing.

"He really likes that wrap you guys got though," Harry points over to the black colored wrap that is set on the table.

"Yeah? We got it for when he is in his younger head space for when Zayn is home alone," Harry nods.

"He loves it. He was up late last night and so I strapped him into that for some skin to skin contact and he was out like a light."

"Skin to skin?"

"It's basically cradling a baby against your bare chest as they lay in a nappy or completely naked against you. For the emotional and physical connection to be formed with the child and parent. We always have new mothers and fathers do it with the newborns at the hospital," Zayn explains looking over to Louis. The boy still trying to get his feet in his mouth, and not exactly realizing his dummy is still in his mouth.

"Liam," Zayn nudges him looking over to Louis. Liam looks down and begins to laugh.

"What's," Harry chuckles seeing Louis bent with his foot up near his mouth. Niall smiles getting down on the floor next to Louis.

"Look at these," Louis drops his foot looking as Niall moves the little octopus hung over his head. Louis reaches up pulling the tentacle down and laughing when he hears the toy crinkling.

"You like it," Zayn smiles going around and sitting down next to him as well.

"I guess we should make some food for the game then, yeah," Harry nods getting up from the table with Liam and heading to the fridge to get out some food.

Louis rolls to his stomach so he can lay cozily on his tummy. Zayn moves the mirror on the arm hanging above the play mat.

"Is that you," Zayn shows him the mirror and Louis pats the mirror completely stunned. The boy in the little circle was copying him. Louis pushes the mirror away not liking the boy copying him. Niall and Zayn chuckle and try to introduce him to other things. Zayn jingles some plastic keys and Louis takes them trying to suck them over his dummy. 

"Here," Niall smiles pulling out the dummy. Louis then puts the keys into his mouth and gnawed on the them. Zayn played with his feet moving them to is mouth to kiss. Louis giggled trying to wiggle his feet to move them away from Zayn.

"Such yummy feet," Zayn tickled the bottoms of Louis's feet to make him smile. He leaned his head down smacking his lips against Louis's tummy.

"Ah," Louis giggled and screeched. Zayn blew raspberries onto his belly. Louis's fingers pulled him closer by his hair.

"Ow," Zayn strains a bit and unlaces Louis's fingers from his hair. Louis whines not being connected to his papa.

"Look at these, Louis," Niall showed him some crinkly cards that had animals on them, but Louis was not having it.

"Pa," he began to cry reaching for Zayn.

"Okay," Zayn cooed lifting the boy off of the mat to his lap. He pulled the dummy out of his pocket and pressed it into the boy's lips. Niall sat in front of them showing the crinkly pictures of sea animals. 

"Do you know what that is," Niall showed the picture squeezing it so he could hear the crinkly sound. Louis leaned forward grabbing them from Niall. Ditching the dummy he put the cards into his mouth. Again he gnawed on them, but liked them much better compared to the keys.

"Why does he put everything in his mouth," Niall chuckles as Louis has one of the crinkly cards in his mouth and the others in his hands.

"He's just trying to really feel for the texture and taste. At least he's not getting into anything bad like usual," Zayn chuckles kissing his cheek.

"What's the worst thing he got," Niall chuckles holding Louis's socked covered feet and moving them around.

"He just really likes to eat things off the floor. Luckily I always catch him," Zayn snickers. Niall shakes his head laughing at the two.

"Come on game time," Harry leans down lifting Louis from Zayn's arms. Zayn and Niall stand making there way out to the kitchen into the lounge.

"Okay H, pass over the kid," Niall motions. Harry rolls his eyes but hands Louis over to Niall.

"Football," Niall cheers waving the boy's hands around.

"Faba!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite some time! I missed you guys! I made this chapter extra long for you and I plan to write tonight as well. Please leave lots of suggestions and i'll incorporate them into the next chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please comment ideas and leave kudos! Love to hear from you guys. xx SassyLewis


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy," Louis grinned poking Liam's chest.

He was standing in just a giraffe patterned nappy while he sucked on the green hospital soother he's had since day one. His nappy sagging quite low on his waist.

Liam turned in bed towards the inside of it. He blinked open sleepily, and then he noticed something off. Zayn was in bed with him asleep.

He turned back slowly to see Louis grinning at him. Oh dear Lord he learned how to climb out.

"Louis did you get out of your cot," Louis nodded proudly. Oh dear, now he has to crush the boy's ego as well.

"That's a no no. You can't climb out of your cot," Liam sat up in bed before pulling Louis onto his lap.

"No twouble,"Louis pouted taking out his dummy to press a chast kiss to Liam's lips.

"Yes trouble. I don't want you getting hurt," Liam poked his chest lightly so Louis would know he was talking to him. Louis was quick to put his dummy back in his mouth and try to get off of Liam's chest, but he was held around the waist lightly.

"No tah," he huffed trying to wriggle free from Liam's hold. 

"And why not?"

"Bad daddy," Liam chuckled. It is much to early for an argument like this.

"Bad Louis. He knows he isn't supposed to climb out of his cot," Louis shook his head. 

"Yes," Liam raised his eyebrows knowingly. 

"No, Louis no know caus ne er tol no no," he argued leaning back on Liam's knees. 

"Daddy told you climbing is a no no," Louis leaned down trying to bury himself into Liam's chest. He had a theory that is he could give a good cuddle then Liam would forget.

"Mi daddy," he whined gripping Liam's bicep. He's definitely going to play the card of Liam and Zayn leaving.

He knows how well it works for him usually. Still going to work for him today as well.

"I missed my baby too," Liam rubs his back and was quite liking the cuddles Louis wanted to give.

"But you can't climb out of your cot, okay?"

"Ih owkay to cwimb," he pouted.

"It is not okay," his voice gained a bit of a scolding edge, and immediately Louis stopped. He knows when enough is enough with his daddy.

"Baba," he hums after a few minutes, instantly breaking the silence. Of course Louis wanted something. He probably wouldn't have gotten the boys up if the baby gate was down.

"is that why you woke me up," Liam chuckled as Louis nodded.

"Let's go," Liam hummed lifting Louis off his chest and taking his hand.

As they walked down the hall, Liam noticed a waddle. 

He stopped by Louis's door for a second.

"You need a nappy change," Liam questioned and like always Louis acted as if he didn't hear him.  
So Liam continued down the hallway while his son did a cowboy walk.

He could easily change him in the lounge anyways.

When they got to the gate, Liam lifted Louis up onto his hip then made his way over to the tellie.

"Baba, da," he pouted behind his pacifier. He wanted to watch Peppa of course, but not without his baba.

"We just have to do something really quick," Liam leaned down grabbing out a nappy from a basket, and in an instant Louis had left Liam's side.

"Come here Louis," Liam motioned patting the floor where he had sat down. 

"No," the little one grumbled from his placement next to Watson's bed.

"I have to change you," Liam stood and quickly Louis was up to his feet and was trying to get past the baby gate into the kitchen.

"Can we not do this everytime," Liam huffed trying to grab the nappy clad boy.

"No," this time Louis screamed. It was seven in the morning! Zayn is still asleep. Oh dear this isn't going to go well.

"Louis William Payne. Come here now," Zayn seethed.

The other two turned to see Zayn standing in a pair of black joggers hanging off of his hips. His hair in a sleepy mess, and his chest bare.

He did not look happy one bit. 

Louis shuffled to a corner near the kitchen. He knew he was in trouble when Papa was upset. He wasn't as nice as daddy.

"Louis come to papa now or you're going to be put in time out," He arched his brow as if saying "try me". It was quite an intimidating look.

Louis being the brave boy he is didn't move forward. 

Zayn shrugged and turned towards the hall. 

"Daddy," Louis questioned and all Liam could do was shrug. He didn't have a clue about what was going on.

He returned with Louis's Gucci nappy bag on his shoulder along with Liam's duffle. 

"Oh dear," Liam mumbled. Zayn was up to something. This wasn't going to be good.

"Baby, what are you doing," Zayn wasn't answering as he moved around the flat angrily. Louis's car seat was set on the coffee table.

"Zayn stop," Liam stood from where he was with Louis and grabbed Zayn's bicep. He pulled Zayn into his chest and hugged him close.

"What are you doing," Liam murmured into dark set of locks.

"I want to try my place today. We already have things for Louis at my house, but we've never taken him over. I feel weird scolding him here," Liam began to laugh lightly before he was punched in the chest.

"God I don't think I want to see your strict side at your house," Zayn rolled his eyes before taking the nappy and wipes out of Liam's hands.

"Come here," Zayn's voice was strict. Very different to his jokey side. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"No," Louis stomped. Zayn didn't pay much mind as he grabbed Louis and laid him on the couch. He kept Louis still with the side of his knee, and quickly changed the wet nappy to a fresh one. He then plucked the green soother from Louis's lips.

"No," Louis screamed as he noticed his dummy being pocketed into Zayn's joggers.

He always got his dummy until breakfast was over! 

"Papa mine," Louis's lip quivered reaching to Zayn's pocket.

"It's papa's right now. Maybe i'll give it to you at nap. Now go say sorry to daddy and i'll get you your baba," Liam barely comprehended Louis's apology as he watched Zayn completely cool down and take care of the two things he was supposed to do this morning. 

"Daddy," Louis pouted, pointing to his mouth. That's something he usually did right before bed when he wanted his dummy. It was like muscle memory. He knew when he did that, Liam would pop it in his mouth then give him a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

"Nice try," Liam chuckled before sitting on the couch and pulling Louis up onto his lap.

"Here," Zayn dropped down to a crouch in front of the couch with a bottle. He puckered his lips expecting his morning kiss, but Louis didn't give it.  
He just reached forward swiping his bottle away, and then laying back with his head on Liam's lap.

"Hey, that's not our deal mister," Zayn tickled Louis's belly and the boy laughed for a brief second before whining and pushing Zayn's hands away. He wasn't very happy at the moment.

"Excuse me, I need my morning kiss," Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis's bare belly, and Louis was quick to push his head away. He didn't want papa's kisses. He wasn't interested in them this morning. He just wanted his bottle and for Zayn to go away.

"I'm going to go get your clothes," Zayn ruffled the toffee locks, and got a scowl back.

Zayn has lit a fire. Louis was a force to be reckoned with if it had anything to do with his papa.

"I'm gonna set Lou up in his swing and then we can both get ready," Louis easily went into Liam's arms. He was laid into his swing, and then covered by his tickle.

The blanket Zayn gave him. 

"Diffwent," Louis huffed kicking the blanket off of him.

"What," Liam crouched down folding the Burberry blanket.

"Wan daddy bwanket," he pouted. Liam looked back to Zayn, but all he could see was a light smile gracing his lover's features. 

"Here," Liam grabbed the fur blanket off of the couch and faced Louis towards the window where the sun was rising. Liam brushed back Louis's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then followed Zayn down the hallway.

"Why were you smiling," Liam grabbed Zayn around his waist after he finished getting ready.

"Just funny to see Lou have his fit. Not used to me scolding him like that," he shook his head chuckling before pressing a kiss to Liam's lips.

"Do you want to get him dressed," Liam nodded taking the gray sweatshirt, white tee, and black joggers. 

"Not like he's going to let you," Liam chuckled then squealed a bit when Zayn pinched his bum.

"Naughty," Zayn mimicked in Liam's tone. He knew what to expect anyways.

"Come on," Liam pulled him out of the room and made they made their way down to the lounge. 

Zayn busied himself getting the nappy bag ready with a set of clothes while Liam put Louis into his outfit. 

By the end he was laying on his back trying to get out the last of his milk. He felt like he just really needed his bottle today. 

Without his dummy he feels a bit more vulnerable and regressed.

"Let me take that, bubba," Liam tried, but Louis had already twisted to his tummy and scooted from Liam.

"Okay little man, up we get," Zayn lifted Louis from the ground and set him in his car seat. All the while Louis started to cry. He didn't want Zayn dealing with him in anyway.

"I know, I know. Papa is so mean," Zayn murmured as he fastened the harness together.

"No tah," Louis pouted, and tried to push Zayn's hands away.

"I scolded you for a reason dear," Louis shook his head as he put his bottle into his mouth.

"Can I have your baba," Louis held it to his chest. No that is not something Zayn gets. He already took his pacifier.

"Mine," he mumbled putting the teat back in his mouth.

"Okay mister," Zayn raised his hands in surrender before pulling the hood up on the car seat and lifting them off of the coffee table.

"Let's go," Zayn smiled taking Liam's hand and leading them out the door.  
==============================================  
Ever since they arrived to Zayn's house, Louis has been off walking around in his sweatshirt and nappy. 

He still hasn't put the bottle down from this morning, and everytime he's offered food he just shakes his head and walks off.

He was guarding that bottle with his life. Zayn was practically at the boy's heels as he followed Louis and tried to make sure that he wasn't going to destroy something with the bottle that he won't put down.

"Stap," Louis moved away from Zayn.

"Lou why don't we go eat breakfast," at that moment the large front doors opened and Harry entered with Niall and the 5sos boys.

Oh how great it was to be a famous model.

"Hello, hello, game day," Harry called walking into the house. 

"Hally," Louis ran over reaching up to him. In an instance Louis was hiked up onto his hip. His bottle banged into Harry's chest lightly.

"What have you got there," Harry tried to take it from his grip, but Louis pulled it closer to his own chest.

"Don't worry about it. He won't let either of us take the bottle either," Louis looked around the room at the new faces, and easily his hands went to Liam.

He was already uncomfortable in this huge house alone. He didn't need new people hanging around.

"Lou these are some friends. They make music," each of the boys crouched closer and waved. Louis wriggled back into Liam. 

"Dow," Liam let the boy wander off as the rest of them headed into the theater room.

"Wait a minute," Zayn ran back. 

"Come along," Zayn held his hand out, but Louis shook his head and continued to walk around the room.

"Zee, you coming," Zayn looked towards the theater then back at his son. He sighed deeply before sitting down on the steps.

"No, i'll catch up," he shouted back before keeping an eye on Louis.

Louis ignored Zayn and continued to walk around the room. 

Every few seconds he would try to tip his bottle back and get a sip. 

He let out a little whine when he couldn't get anything out.

"Would you like some milk," Zayn reached his hand out to take the bottle. Louis shook his head moving away.

Zayn still isn't on his good side. Someone on his good side wouldn't take his dummy.

"Come on I know you want it ," Zayn reached for the bottle one more time before it was placed in his hands.

"Do you want me to carry you, or do you want to hold my hand," Louis shook his head.

"Stay hewe," Louis sat down by the steps. 

"If you stay here you have to sit and wait," Louis shook his head. He does not want to sit alone anymore! He just wants to have his bottle. He doesn't have to stay away from Zayn to be mad.

"Then which do you want," Louis didn't even answer as he walked ahead of Zayn.

In the kitchen Zayn made up the formula and then ran the bottle under the faucet for a few minutes.

When it was done he crouched down to Louis who had sat himself on the ground at Zayn's feet.

He held the bottle out to the boy.

"Can I get my kiss now," Louis shook his head and took the bottle from Zayn.

"Don't I get a thank you," Louis mumbled out what sounded like a thank you before exiting the kitchen.

He isn't very interested in Zayn today. Zayn wasn't nice to him. Zayn kept following him around.

"How's your nappy doing," again with the nappy! Can he catch a break today.

Zayn watched as Louis began to stomp his feet.

"Louis," Zayn warned before the boy dropped to the floor with a scream.

"My baba, my paci, my daddy," He screamed banging his the floor. Zayn watched with an amused look as he leaned back against the wall.

"No tah nahe no tay baba. Paci my," he was obviously getting quite tired. His feet continued to kick the floor.

"You need a nap," Zayn went over to the nappy bag and grabbed a nappy and a pack of wipes.

"No nap," the screaming switched to a sob. He nudged at his eyes to try to stay a bit more awake. 

Zayn reached to grab Louis, but Louis was not having it.

"Can papa have a cuddle," Zayn sat down on the couch in the front lounge. 

Louis fell from his bum to his back. His bottle went to his lips and he shut himself up.

"Well then," Zayn stood from the couch and made his way to sit next to Louis.

The boy turned on his side to try and avoid Zayn. He believed that he was very clear on where Zayn's boundaries are.

He turned the boy to his back. Louis avoided his loving gaze while he sucked on his bottle.

"Hey, where did my mister go,hm? Papa hasn't even gotten a kiss today. Louis always gives a kiss," Louis squirmed trying to turn away. He is very upset with Zayn.

Zayn leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Louis's belly; the little boy was quick to push his head away.

"No," he whined behind the bottle. He doesn't want loves from papa.

"I miss my mister. He gives the best kisses, and he tastes very yummy," Zayn lifted his shirt up and blew raspberries on his tummy. 

He got a little smile behind the bottle.

"Is that a smile? Did my mister give me a smile," Louis switched once again and he pushed Zayn away. 

Zayn's lips pouted.

"Please. Papa needs the cuddles," he lifted Louis's shirt and munched at his tummy. Louis sprung his feet out and tried to kick Zayn away. He doesn't know when Zayn got the memo that he wanted Zayn to kiss him.

"No kihs," He was obviously a very grumpy boy. Zayn's hands moved down for a brief second to check if Louis's nappy was wet like he hoped, so then he would get why he was in a grumpy mood. That set Louis off once again.

His bottle dropped from his lips. He flipped to his stomach and pushed himself to sit.

"No. My nahe. No tah," his lips were in a very large pout. 

"I was just checking. You have a clean nappy," Zayn chuckled.

"Onwy daddy tah," Zayn smirked as Louis took his bottle again and walked flopped back to his back. 

"Okay, well why don't we go watch the game then," Louis shook his head. He was not going anywhere with Zayn.

"Niall is in there," his football buddy? Louis was up from the floor and running down the hall he saw people take an hour or two ago.

Zayn smiled shaking his head. This child will kill him.  
========================================

The boys were all joined together in the front lounge. The game had ended and now they were just talking about summer 2014. Everything they got into or destroyed. The pie fights that lasted forever.

Louis on the other hand was dealing with a different story. More so a problem. He hadn't had a poo in the last three days.  
Zayn and Liam didn't really think about it. They didn't want to stress the boy out more than he already was from them leaving.

So now he was shuffling with a pain in his bum.  
He wanted to do his best to stay silent.  
He walked over to the staircase very slowly.  
He had a big poo he needed out. His tummy was very tight and grumbly.  
He's had to go for the last few days. With Harry and Niall around the last few days he has done his best to put it off.

"Okay guys, pizza," thank the Heavens for Liam. Everyone stood and left to the kitchen. That is everyone but Zayn. No Zayn was about to pick Louis up and drag him along to the kitchen.

The boy was already half way done with his third bottle of the day. He was going to need real food eventually.

"Hey, Lou," Zayn stopped his sentence. Louis was bent over near the stairs. He was pushing against them.

Now Zayn had only seen this position maybe once or twice, but Liam has said countless times that Louis likes to do that when he needs to "push it out".

He was grunting and obviously in pain.

He shoved against the stairs with his head down.

"Paci," he whimpered loudly. He held his the back of his nappy with his hand. It can't come out without his dummy. He needs it!

He ran past Zayn into the kitchen.

"Buddy I," Louis didn't even pay attention as he tugged on Liam's hand.

"Yes," Liam looked down and brushed his fingers through Louis's hair.

"Poopy," he whispered trying to get it across. Liam went over to the nappy bag on one of the counter and sifted through it trying to grab his favorite dummy.

Louis squirmed tugging on the hem of Liam's shirt. He continued to tug, but then he froze.

A muffled fart slipped from his legs and the nappy dropped. Louis's lip wobbled. He did not seem to like it one bit.

"Do you want me to change you," Louis slowly shook his head as tears filled his eyes. Everyone in the room was quiet. Not because it was weird or gross, but because Louis was obviously very embarrassed and no one knew what to say.

Louis waddled widely out of the room. He didn't really like how that felt at all.

Zayn saw his mister pass him and quickly went up to Liam.

Zayn grabbed a nappy and wipes from the nappy bag then murmured to Liam that he had it.

"Little man, hey what are all the tears for," Zayn grabbed Louis under his armpits and sat down on the stairs. Louis's lip quivered before he burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay. Why are you so embarrassed," Louis didn't even answer as his head was already buried in Zayn's neck.

"It's okay. Come on mister I miss seeing your smiles. I hate to see my mister so upset," Zayn leaned down and blew a raspberry into Louis's neck. He got a very small giggle, but it was replaced by a sob.

"Hey, I thought i just heard a giggle. You can't give me a lovely giggle and then cry," Zayn's hands run his finger tips over Louis's ribs. 

"Ah," Louis giggles trying to move away.

"I heard a giggle. Is my mister back," Louis shook his head cracking a smile.

"Let me see, if he tastes like my mister then I'll no he's back," Zayn pressed fast ticklish kisses across Louis. The lad squirmed his way around, but he was happy and smiley while it went on.

"Can I get my kiss now," Louis nodded and gave Zayn a quick peck.

"There he is! There's the mister I've missed!"

Louis squirmed in Zayn's lap. This nappy wasn't feeling to good on him anymore.

"Here will get you out of that," Zayn worked quickly as he got that nappy off. Honestly it was quite awful. It smelled very bad and was definitely one of the reasons Louis was upset today.

"Okay all better," Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss over the top of Louis's nappy before lifting the boy up and making his way to the kitchen.

"All better," Liam smiled as he saw Louis on Zayn's hip willingly for the first time today.

"Much better," Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis's cheek. The boy giggled and turned his head into Zayn's shoulder.

"I need kisses too," Liam leaned forward and got his kiss. Which ended up starting a cycle. 

For the rest of the night all of the boys covered Louis in kisses while the little just smiled through the pain. 

He doesn't know how many more kisses he can take.


	11. If Louis Had a Brother(Not Part of the Actual Book)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Trying to be more frequent with my updates, but I was a bit under the weather this week, so it didn't come on Sunday like planned. 
> 
> I have some questions at the end of this chapter, and I would really appreciate if you guys could answer them! They'll really help me know where I should go with this story!

"Louis, don't" the bag of dog food was spilled out onto the floor of the kitchen and Watson was right there to pick it up. Zayn was quick as he turned the bag of dog food up, and pulled Louis up from the ground by his armpits.

"Ah," Louis immediately began crying after he was taken away from the dog and his mess. He was strapped into the high chair and the tray was clicked on. His pacifier was stuck in his mouth and then Zayn got back to work on the scrambled eggs, while Liam stirred up some banana mash.

"Ah ya ah ha," Louis's hands banged on his tray. He was obviously quite energetic in his one year old head space. Always ended up to be a bubbly little boy when he was between baby and toddler age.

Liam and Zayn cracked a smile towards each other before Liam picked up the food, a spoon, and his bib.

"Okay, okay, daddy's coming one second," Liam smiled going around the island. The scolding of the dog food was completely forgotten at this point.

"Let's eat, let's eat," Liam pressed a kiss to Louis's toffee colored locks before sitting down and placing the bib around his neck. He picked up the spoon and feed the mash to Louis while Zayn worked on plating the food and then setting up the extra pieces of baby furniture. 

Recently Zayn was called by the hospital about a little boy named George Shelley who was stuck in a six month old head space( no switching) was entered into the hospital a few nights ago. In the morning Zayn went in to check on him and found out that he was in the same situation as Louis. Immediately Zayn and Liam agreed to take him home for a few weeks until he finds a family. Luckily they already have people looking, so hopefully he'll find his match soon enough, but for now Zayn and Liam are the most qualified people the hospital knows that can deal with this situation.

His colleague Gigi Hadid was going to drop him off after breakfast. They're a little scared to see Louis's reaction to the whole situation though. Louis seems to be very possessive over Zayn, so there is obviously the fear that he might try to hurt George so he doesn't have to share Zayn.

Louis was being very observant when it came to furniture being added to the apartment. He noticed that the big bed from his room was removed. How his cot was placed in the center of the room across from another one. The usual white bedding for his cot was changed to be navy blue pinstripe sheets. Navy blue quilts were being draped over the sides of each cot. A very fluffy looking elephant stuffy was put into the other cot. When he tried to grab it, papa scolded him. He was told that he already had his Watson puppy and blanket, but he obviously wanted the new stuffed animal as well.

They kept telling him that the new high chair was for the new baby. That the new cot was for the new baby. That some of the toys were to make the new baby happy and they had to be just for the new baby until he got here, and then he could play with them. This resulted in quite a few tantrums. Louis wasn't so thrilled with the idea of the new baby getting new pacifiers, toys, blankets. He wasn't very thrilled at all. 

Why should the new baby get more new stuff? Louis has been there longer. He obviously should be the one getting new stuff, not the baby.

When the door rang, Zayn was quick to leave the kitchen. Louis didn't think much of it. He was expecting it to be one of his uncles or something, but in ten minutes Zayn was back. Carrying a car seat that looked a lot like his. 

Liam wiped off his face Louis's face before getting up and going around the counter by himself. 

The boy was still completely out. His dummy very similar to the one Louis has. It actually is the one Louis has. It's the soother they give at the hospital. Also known as Louis's favorite type.

"Come here, mister," Zayn lifted Louis up from the high chair and placed him onto his hip. He was brought around the island to see into the car seat. 

The boy had what looked to be very soft curly hair. He was bobbing a pacifier. It looked like Louis's pacifier. He reached down trying to grab it, but his hand was pulled away.

"My," Zayn shook his head.

"That's George's paci. Here, this is yours," Zayn grabbed the pacifier from his pocket and placed it into Louis's mouth. He still reached down trying to hit George, but his hand was retracted. 

"No, we give the baby love," Liam reprimanded gently as he pulled Louis's hand away. George shifted before he blinked open. His eyes met Liam first. The boy's eyes were a nice chocolate brown. 

"Well good morning," Liam cooed gently. George made quite a large whine in discomfort. 

"Daddy will get you out," the name just rolled off Liam's tongue like it did when speaking to Louis. He wasn't thinking much about the fact that he would have to give him up, and that the longest he would be staying would be for only a couple of months, but they wanted George to be associated with the fact that Liam and Zayn were going to be his caregivers for the time being.

His hands snapped apart the harness and then gently pulled the straps from around his shoulders. George was beginning to fuss do to all the movement. 

"Oh, yes. I know. Come on Georgie," he was lifted to Liam's chest. His hand ran up and down George's back with constant pats and rubs. His legs bouncing to soothe the small one.

"Will get you a baba," thank the Heavens Liam and Zayn were smart enough to get two bottle warmers, so Liam put on two bottles. They didn't want Louis to get jealous while George was feeding. Luckily Louis still took formula.

When the bottles were prepared each of the parents took one and grabbed burp rags. They left over to the couches and settled down.

George seemed to be settling in with cuddling Liam quite easily. His hand gripped Liam's shirt in a fist.

"That good, buddy? Seem to be getting sleepy again, hm," Liam just continued to pat his bum in a gentle pattern. 

Liam looked over to see Louis already being burped. He was getting ready for his only nap of the day while George was just going to have his first out of four today. They were going to place George in the bassinet the set up in the bassinet for his first nap, so Louis isn't woken by his cries.

"I'm gonna put him down," Zayn stood and rocked with Louis. His hand continuing to pat his bum in a gentle motion. When Zayn came back from dropping Louis off he comes back to see Liam trying to get a burp from George.

"Let me do my magic," Zayn smiles leaning down to lift the new one up to his shoulder. He took the clean rag off of Liam's shoulder and then began winding him.

"Excited for late night feedings for the next few weeks," Liam chuckled as he folded the blankets they used to cover the boys moments before. 

They sort of knew that George might end up being influential in the head space area for Louis, which would actually be very beneficial for shaping a proper schedule. They hope he'll go into the big brother mode and keep an older head space, but they also considered him becoming younger than George. They both really hope that doesn't happen though.  
The night feedings are enough to do with one baby.

"I think i'm gonna cuddle with this one during his nap if you're okay with that," Zayn shrugged before handing George back to Liam for some settling down. Zayn draped a blanket over the two of them and Liam switched on the television. Luckily a game was on so he could easily settle and get comfy.

"Okay i'm gonna get some of my work and bring it out here," Zayn disappeared for the moment being while Liam cuddled with the new one in his white sleeper. The dummy bobbing against his neck.  
===============================

"Well hello," Liam smiled seeing Louis rub his eyes and come over for a cuddle. He had just had dinner that Zayn was glad to take care of. George was laid out on a play mat that Louis had used quite a few times. George seemed to like seeing the ocean looking animals hanging over his head. A teether stuffed comfortably into his mouth. He was crying earlier from some pain in his mouth, so they applied some numbing gel and then grabbed one of the icy cold teethers from the freezer.

Louis situated on Liam's lap while he continued to grade papers for his human anatomy class. It was only a few minutes before Louis got up grab his whale toy off of the play mat and sit by George. He didn't really seem to mind the new addition at this point.

He did however notice that Liam seemed to be paying quite a bit of attention to George, but that just meant more time for him to spend with papa, which was pretty good for him. George scrunched up his face in distaste. Louis was quick to follow, but his face was more so in disgust. That baby did not smell very good to him.

"Daddy icky," he pointed to George and got a very weird look from Liam in return.

"Louis the baby isn't icky," Liam said gently before getting back to his papers. Louis was astonished how could he not smell what this thing was doing. It smelled gross.

"Poopy," he questioned tapping George's chest lightly. He was a bit concerned as well. The brown eyed boy didn't look to comfortable.

"Did you do a poopy," Liam questioned putting his pen down. Louis shook his head, but Liam still got up and pulled his pants back. Evidently he was dirty as well, but that wasn't the point that Louis was trying to get across. 

"Bahe icky," he whined as Liam laid him down beside George and grabbed a pack of wipes and a clean nappy. Liam stopped before he could open the snaps on the crotch of Louis's onsie.

"Louis we don't call George icky," he scolded, but Louis wouldn't let up and ended moving himself away from Liam's hands and sitting up.

"Bahe poopy," he whined loudly pointing at where George's nappy is. Liam leaned down to sniff and was quick to pull his head back.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he pressed a kiss to Louis's temple.

"Zee, I need back up," Zayn came in chuckling at his boyfriend's joke. He would never understand this brown haired cutie.

"What's wrong? Papa's here to save the day," Liam simply tossed a nappy up to Zayn and moved George so he was situated in a comfortable position.

Zayn sat down on the ground and shifted George to a better position towards him. His hands starting to unbutton the sleeper. When he was lifted from the sleeper and placed on the ground with bare legs he began to cry.

Louis wasn't very comfortable either. He wasn't very happy to hear the other one crying, and so it set him off as well. The boys were somewhat panicking as they could usually switch Louis off to each other, but now they each have to take care of one.

"Hey, hey, no tears," Zayn and Liam didn't even open the nappies as they rubbed over each of the boys' bellies. They did their best to shush the brunette babies.

"Lou, should daddy and papa sing a song," Louis's lips pouted and he nodded with very teary eyes.

"Lee why don't we sing lucky, yeah," Liam nodded and he began. His hand dropped over Louis's tummy in a calm rub. Zayn did the same thing to George.

"Do you hear me i'm talking to you. Across the water across the deep blue ocean. Under the open sky oh my well baby i'm trying," George's cries stilled as he looked on to watch Liam curiously. His voice was very comforting and soft at this moment. Much different from the very peppy tone he usually heard.

"Boy I hear you in my dreams. I feel you whisper across the sea. I keep you with me in my heart, it's makes it easier when life get's hard," Zayn jumped in and by that time Liam was successfully opening Louis's nappy. When Zayn pulled off the tabs of George's nappy he got the baby trying to wriggle away and cries were back.

"Lucky i'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been," Liam got to cleaning off Louis while Zayn held a hand over George's tummy to keep him from squirming away. When the nappy was pulled away and his bum was wiped with the cold wet wipes he ended up getting a very harsh cry in return. His feet curled in then pushed out in distaste.

"Where is Georgie's paci," Zayn cooed grabbing it off of the play mat and placing it into the boy's mouth. Though he did cry around the pacifier, it seemed to soothe him a bit.

Louis was already done with his change and was getting some cuddles with Liam next to George. Liam continued to sing with his hand over George's belly in a gentle pat as Zayn got him completely cleaned.

"We should probably get these messers into the bath and then ready for bed," George whined as he was situated up to lay on Zayn's chest.

"I know, lovie," Zayn stood from the ground.

"Louis do you want to help daddy," of course Louis was quick to nod now. He felt a bit obligated as he already helped with the baby a few minutes ago.

"You carry a nappy and I'll carry a nappy, okay," Louis hummed in agreement as he handed one of the poopy nappies to Liam and then took one in his hand as well. When they got to the gate, Louis was lifted over the gate and then put down and took Liam's hand. 

"Okay now put it in there," Liam pointed to the trash can and Louis was glad to put it in. He let Louis put in the one he was carrying as well.

Louis took his hand and walked with him into the bathroom. George was already set up in a water seat. Zayn hadn't started washing him yet.

"Papa I help," he cheered.

"You did," Zayn questioned with a fake amount of astonishment. It was cute to see how accomplished Louis felt for helping out Liam.

"How did you help," he lifted the now nappyless boy into the warm water.

"Carry nappy," Zayn and Liam both praised him with clapping. George even tried a little clap as well. He was very proud of himself.

"We're going to need lots of help from you. Can you help us with the baby," Louis nodded happily. He was good at helping.

"Thank you, mister," Liam and Zayn gave each of the boys' a kiss before soaking their locks and washing the boy's up. George hit his hands against the water. He quite enjoyed the feeling.

"Do you like that. Does the water feel cool," Liam cupped a bit of water in his hand and let it run down the boy's chest. George looked up and gave a very large smile.

"What a big smile," Liam cooed nudging his cheek. The boy banged against the water again. He smiled in accomplishment, but Louis had a scowl covering his features.

"No, no hih bah," he scolded. Zayn and Liam were doing their best not to crack up. George hit it again and Louis was about to grab his hand very forcefully before Zayn grabbed Louis's wrist gently.

"Louis he's a baby. He doesn't know. It's okay. You can splash too, but they have to be little splashes like George's are," he explained gently. Louis pouted before his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not mad," he running his finger through the wet boy's dark hair. 

"Louis you were being very good telling him not to hit," Louis still looked a bit upset, but ignored it and reached down to grab a toy boat from the water.

"La," George reached over to grab the boat, but Louis pulled it back. He was playing with it first. George's lips formed in a huge pout. It was the best puppy face ever seen by man. 

"George, Louis has that boat," Liam chuckled at the sad face. He could see that George's lip was beginning to quiver. He wanted what Louis had too.

"Louis, can you show George how you play with the boat," Liam massaged shampoo into George's soft curls.

"Wah," he told George as he pushed the boat under the water. George wasn't very satisfied though, as he still wanted the boat.

"Pa," George pointed before trying to reach for the boat again.

"George play with this," Zayn handed him one of the other boats. That didn't really seem to pacify him enough though. He tried for Louis's boat again and right when it grazed his finger tips, Louis had pulled it back. With that notion George was over everything. His nose scrunched up before he began to cry. He needed that boat.

"I think someone is ready to go night night," George was obviously overtired and not very happy after his nappy change either. He needed some sleep! Liam grabbed one of the two towels and lifted George up from the tub. He was patted down slightly before being carried back into the nursery.

He was laid down on one of the changing tables Liam began to dry off the crying baby.

"So tired, is my love bug super sleepy," Liam removed the towel and then grabbed a blue ombre striped nappy. The nappy was tapped up and then he was rubbed down into some unscented lotion. The feeling of the warm cream seemed to calm him as his tears halted. 

"Does that feel nice," Liam hummed grabbing a blue dummy from one of the baskets and popping it into his mouth. 

George was placed into a white sleeper with pastel elephants covering it. The cuffs of the sleeves covered in a light gray. 

After the snaps were buttoned, George was gently raised from the changing pad. His head laying in the crook of Liam's elbow. An arm separating the legs apart from one another. His hand keep a very gentle pat on George's bum from where it was hooked. The curly haired baby seemed to already be drifting in and out.

"Well someone looks ready for sleep," Zayn chuckled seeing George in a very relaxed state. Liam nodded and looked over to Louis. The naked boy had his head nuzzled in between the crook of Zayn's neck.

"Are you tired, sweetheart," Liam reached over and rubbed his hand over Louis's back. Zayn laid him down on the other changing table and began to go through the drying process that Liam had done with George moments before.

Liam stayed by Louis during his changing process. He wanted to make sure the boy remembered he was there even with the new baby. Which Louis seemed to notice. His pinkie reached out and held Louis's like a hook.

"How are you, lovie," Zayn looked over to George after he finished putting Louis into a white sleeper covered in colorful turtles. He already had his favorite green soother in his mouth.

"I think we'll have more then just one or two feedings tonight. He definitely won't wake up for his bottle right now," Liam chuckled. The baby was completely out, and obviously very comfortable in Liam's arms.

"Ni," Louis mumbled reaching over to his cot. He didn't seem interested in his night bottle either. 

"Oh, two very tired boys," Zayn chuckled lifting Louis from the changing mat and placing him down in his cot. Zayn covered him in the blue quilt and handed his tickle. George was laid down as well and the stuffed elephant was tucked into his arms. They remembered to not give him any blankets just to be safe.

"Goodnight, love bug," Liam leaned down and kissed George's forehead. He turned his back to George's cot and leaned over Louis's.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he pressed a kiss to his forehead and rubbed a hand over his belly.

"Goodnight, lovie," Zayn pecked George's forehead as well. Then he turned to Louis's side like Liam's had.

"Goodnight, mister," with that Liam turned on the fairy lights above the changing area. Each of the boys exited to the kitchen. Bottles and dishes were being cleaned up from hours before.  
========================================

"It's coming," Zayn has George in his arms as he tries to prepare a bottle. With all the cleaning up they forgot to check if they had made any new bottles up.

Turns out they hadn't and know it is two o'clock in the morning with a screaming hungry baby.

Correction a screaming hungry baby who is now in need of a new nappy. Lovely that's just lovely.

With the bottle screwed shut he can begin to shake it. George made his tiredness much more known as he dropped the pacifier from his mouth to cry at a higher pitch.

"It's almost ready," he bent down towards George's belly and picked the dummy up with his teeth. Then it was shoved into his mouth until he would take it.

"I'm working on it, lovie," he held the pacifier in with his finger while the bottle was finally warming up.

Liam had work in the morning so Zayn was trying his best to take care of George. Luckily Louis seems to be dead asleep. The cries of George never effected him much.

"Look it's ready, your baba is ready," Zayn pulled the dummy from Zayn's lips and tried to replace it with the bottle, but that wasn't what George was planning. Oh no it was not. He twisted his head and tried to wiggle away from the bottle. 

"Do you want me to fix your nappy first," Zayn hummed heading to the living room. He laid George on the changing mat and did his best to fix George's nappy with the least amount of fuss. With the nappy finally clean, Zayn did his best to adjust George to slip back into his sleeper, but the baby didn't want it. He actually was trying to wiggle out of the clothing that he was currently wrapped in.

"Are you hot, lovie," Zayn pressed his lips to George's forehead. He was completely fine when it came to temperature. He was just hungry and fussy for daddy.

Which daddy was about to fix that problem within a few seconds. 

"Let me see my love bug," Liam rubbed at his eyes tiredly as he bent down and lifted George from the ground. Instantly George was quiet. He was happy to have daddy carrying him around.

But he did get a little wiggly when he realized that he was no longer warm.

"Ah," Liam was quick to shush him and close up the sleeper while doing so. When his sleeper was closed the bottle was shoved past his lips and a gentle bobbing motion was kept with his legs.

"Much better, yeah," he cooed tiredly.

"I don't get it," Zayn chuckles rolling his eyes. 

"What don't you get," Liam kept his gaze locked with George's and a very light pat rhythm going for his bum.

"Louis is needs me at almost every minute of every day and then this one will barely get by if you're not in the room," at that Liam smiled to himself. It was nice to have a little one want him so much.

Of course Louis had those days where he really needed Liam, but George just wanted to be attached to the man at all times. 

When he awoke for a nappy change in the earlier hours, Liam was the only one that could soothe him. Then he needed a rock and once again Liam took care of that. Zayn tried to get George this one time, but it is very clear that George loves his daddy.

It was nice for the boys to each choose separate parents though. Meant less fighting over who got to be with the other one.

"Come on, all the boys need sleep," Liam lead the three of them back to bed. George was kept in Liam's arms while he nursed him back to sleep.

He finished with a burp and by the time it was, George was just laid in the bassinet beside his bed.  
===================================================================

In the morning, Zayn was left awake with the two boys while Liam was at work. Everytime that Zayn got up to care for George, there was a lot of fussing. He was becoming very partial to Liam. So Liam kept up with the little one all night. He noticeably to take his coffee very strong before going off to classes.

George was making it known that he missed daddy.

"Shh, come on lovie. Give me some slack," Louis was sitting in his high chair eating bite sized pieces of blueberry pancakes. The horse Watson was sitting at Louis's feet. George was having a meltdown in the bouncy chair on the island.

"Shh," Louis shouted. He was trying to have his pancakes in peace.

"Louis be nice," Zayn scolded as he himself wanted to do the same thing. His screaming and crying was tearing his heart apart.

"Look your baba is done, okay babe," Zayn nudged the bottle into George's mouth, and finally he was silent. His feet stretched in then kicked out like they have been doing forever, and finally he settled down in comfort.

"Hello, hello," Zayn turned his head to see Harry coming into the kitchen. For once he didn't have the blonde boy at his side.

"Hally," Louis clapped raising his hands above his head to be lifted out.

"Louis," he crouched down pressing a kiss to Louis's forehead. He looked much more relaxed in a pair of black jeans and a gray shirt with "army" written on it. 

"Eah," Louis picked up a piece of pancake and easily shoved it past Harry's lips.

"Thank you," Harry chuckled before sitting down on one of the island seats. He didn't greet George yet because he wanted to make sure that Louis knew that he still had Harry's attention as much as he wanted it.

"See G," Louis pointed towards the bouncy chair. Zayn was standing with a burp rag draped over his shoulder. His hand holding up the bottle. 

"Is that the baby," Louis nodded. 

"Do you like the baby," Louis pursed his lips before nodding.

"Loaw," he did his best to explain. Words weren't really forming very well in his mouth.

"He is very loud, huh mister," Zayn called over the counter in question. Louis nodded back as he stuffed more pancake bits into his mouth.

"Kai," Harry nodded.

"He does cry," Harry asked in fake astonishment, and Louis nodded in confirmation.

"Bayhe ni ni," Harry hummed as Louis fed him another piece of pancake.

"Is the baby going to take a nap," Louis hummed back in positive affirmation. 

"Louis needs to take a nap as well," Louis shook his head as he picked up his bottle of formula from the tray and suckled away. After the boys were finished eating and drinking then they were positioned up onto the two of their shoulders and winded for a burp. 

"If he's not tired then I guess he can stay up for the time being," Zayn shrugged as George finally began to settle. 

"Okay big boy. Why don't you stand for a second. Is it okay if I hold the baby," Louis shook his head and cuddled deeper into Harry.

"Hol me," his lip quivered as he clutched tighter.

"Okay, okay," Harry knew it was his nap time also, so the behavior was very gentle as to not upset him.

"His belly is a bit bubbly. Hasn't been getting lots of poopies like usual," Zayn walked over and rubbed a hand through Louis's soft feathery locks.

"Stap," he whined embarrassed by the conversation. Always brought up things with his nappy.

"Someone is going to need that nap," Louis whined in disagreement. 

"How about we watch some Peppa while papa puts George down," Louis nodded against Harry's shoulder.

He was carried out to play with his toys in the living room while Zayn put George down for his nap. 

While the tellie played Louis kept to himself. Harry of course stayed with him, but Louis didn't really want much interaction. He was tired and needed to poop. it may be embarrassing to say, but his papa was unfortunately right.

Louis moved his bum in discomfort. Harry was taking notice. He remembered last week when they had the game, and the time before when they were all sitting at the table and his face scrunched up.

"Lou do you want your paci," Louis nodded taking the pacifier from his hands. He walked away over to a corner. The wettest fart emitted from his bum along with quite the load. Harry watched as he shifted from foot to foot while filling his nappy. It was much louder then his usual poops. It was a gurgling and bubbling sound.

When he was finished, Harry was very careful. He just watched as Louis moved around the room. His nappy hung between his legs.

"Lou did you do a poopy," he just avoided Harry's caring gaze.

This has nothing to do with him. What is in his nappy is none of Harry's business.

Louis tried to get over the gate, but Harry was quick to stop him. His hands going beneath Louis's armpits and lifting him from the ground to his hip.

"Papa pease," he whined reaching towards the hallway. George's cries could still be heard down the hallway.

"Why don't we go play with your toys," Harry put him down on the ground and took his hand. He sat down on the floor and pulled Louis into his lap. It instantly mushed up against his bum. With that feeling Louis tried to get up, but Harry was not going to give up. Zayn had enough trouble as it was at the moment.

"Lou, do you want to see my hat," Harry pulled his black snapback from his head and put it on Louis's. Louis just shook his head until it fell from his toffee locks. It was thrown across the room and he crawled out of Harry's lap to the gate. 

"Hey, do you need your nappy changed," finally Harry took it upon himself. He couldn't avoid the problem forever. Especially if he had a tired baby on his hands. L

Louis shook his head to Harry's question and tried to shake the gate down.

Well, guess Harry's gonna tackle a dirty nappy today.

He grabbed the pack of wipes and nappy. At that Louis dropped to the floor and crawled away from the gate. Maybe he could deal with that nappy.

Yes it wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it would have to do.

Harry was quicker than Louis anticipated though. His hands grabbed him under the armpits once again and brought him over to a changing mat.

"I know, I know," Harry cooed as he laid Louis out on the floor. The boy tried to roll off of the changing mat, but Harry kept a steady hand on his stomach.

"It's not that bad, babe. Just gonna get ya nice and clean," his hands pulled the tabs off the front of the nappy and then pulled down the front flap. Immediately it was put back up as Harry began to gag. Louis was in hysterics as he cried watching Harry.

"I'm sorry, i'm," he gagged again when he pulled down the nappy and began to clean Louis off. It smelled like something had crawled into his nappy to die. His eyes were watering as he wiped him clean. It was in between liquid and a solid. The most putrid smell that has ever crossed his nostrils. When he finally got a new nappy taped on it was as if God had answered his prayers. No more whatever you can call that to clean off!

"Jesus Christ, Lou," Harry huffed out as he picked up the most disgusting thing he has ever dealt with. He reached down and scooped Louis up, then carried him down to the nursery. Inside Harry threw away the nappy and then sat down with Louis on the rocking chair.

They rocked for only a few moments before Louis was out. George could still be heard quite loudly across the hall. He obviously wasn't to fond of getting in a nap. Either that or being with Zayn. 

Carefully Harry laid Louis into his cot. The quilt was draped over his mostly bare body and his tickle was stuffed in his arms. The curtains were closed before Harry finally made his way out of the nursery and into the master. There he saw Zayn bouncing a restless George.

"Let me have a look," Zayn very easily handed George over. He knew that Harry was the baby whisperer. Whether it be in this situation or with an actual infant.

The baby was set with his head hooked over Harry's shoulder. Slowly he eased into light conversation to best stop the cries.

"Are you grumpy? Are you just a grumpy boy today," he hummed trying to keep a soothing sound of coo. George whimpered louder in his arms. 

"What's wrong, G," he began a soothing pat up and down the little one's back. George's lips attached to his neck and started to suckle with a bit of need.

"Oh, that's what you want, hm? Papa probably didn't know that," Harry chuckled grabbing the pacifier from Zayn's hands and holding it to his mouth.

"I think we have a very hungry little boy on our hands" Harry chuckled kissing George's temple.

"I just fed him," Zayn stressed, but then he recalled it was maybe only an ounce or two before he refused to have anymore. Probably still a very hungry baby on their hands.

"You carry him while I warm it up," Harry smiled nodding as he bounced the baby down the hall.

In the kitchen Harry held him and did a gentle rock while nursing him with the bottle.

"He's such a pretty boy," he murmured seeing the little one lock eyes with him.

"He is very beautiful," Zayn noted as he wiped down Louis's high chair tray. It seemed as if everyone was loving the new addition.

They were very lucky to have Louis as well. With that boy's love to be apart of things it ended up really building his character to be a better person.

"Hello, daddy's home," Liam popped into the kitchen. He only had a half day today anyways.

"Someone was crying for you today," Zayn smirked as George was transfered into Liam's arms from Harry's.

"I'm sorry. Daddy just had to go to work for a bit," he cooed bouncing the little. The little one much more content in Liam's arms than in the other two.

"Is Louis already down," each of the boy answered that he was.

"Your child has the most disgusting bowel movements I have ever seen," Harry said after a brief moment. That had all of them chuckling.

"I wasn't sure if that was you gagging or the tellie," Zayn choked out. He knew Louis had produced some awful nappies for them, but by Harry's reaction this one had to be the worse ever seen.

"Might want to check him out. It was like right between a solid and a liquid. I don't even want to know what it was," he held up his hands when Zayn was about to tell him.

"Oh, need a good burp, huh," Liam smiled as he watched the little one shift. He was brought up to his shoulder and given some calming taps. With how tired he was the burp rag was completely forgotten. In the last few seconds, Zayn tried quickly to get a burp rag on Liam's shoulder, but it was too late. Sick was already running down Liam's back.

"Oh, thank you," Liam laughed dryly. Still obviously tired from last night's events. With that George seemed to be settling down and getting ready for some proper sleep.

"Lee, maybe you should go take a nap," he noted as Liam's eyes blinked tiredly in response.

"I'm fine," he slurred with drowsiness laced in his voice.

"You're about to fall asleep if you don't lay down," Zayn led Liam to bed and helped him get situated. George was gently removed and put in the bassinet. Liam's shirt was unbuttoned and removed along with his undershirt. He crawled into bed wordlessly and Zayn quietly rolled the bassinet from the bedroom to the living room.

"I should probably get home to Ni, remember we still have to get you guys out to see one of his shows this week," Harry pulled on his trench coat and loafers.

"Oh yeah, you guys heading to New York next week," Zayn questioned as he folded up a few blankets.

"Planning on it. When you have the most desirable male model at your side it's sort of implied that you'll be going to all of the best shows," they both laughed quietly to mind George.

"Well will do our best to get out for a show, but that means a night of babysitting," Zayn grinned and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course will watch the boys. As long as you make sure that your child doesn't plan on producing the most vile nappy known to man when i'm with him," Harry gagged just thinking of it.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Zayn chuckled lightly.

"You won't be saying that when you take out the garbage for the diaper genie. Something had to have crawled into that nappy to die," by the looks of it Harry was turning green.

"Okay H, i'll make sure my children's bowels are empty the next time you watch them," Zayn shook his head as he lead Harry out.

"Drama Queen," he muffled out when the door closed. He got a harsh bang back.

"I heard that you Aladdin wanna be!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! As before I said I had some questions to finish this chapter!
> 
> 1\. Do you guys like that I added George into the book?  
> 2\. Would you like George to stay with Liam and Zayn or become Harry and Niall's child?  
> 3\. Would you like this whole chapter to be deleted and George to have never existed?  
> 4\. What days would you prefer for my updates to be?  
> 5\. Any suggestions for the next chapter?
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to answer my little survey!
> 
> As always lots of love,  
> Sassy Lewis Xx


	12. Chapter 11

"Nappies, nappies, where are your nappies," Liam dug through what would be known as the last place nappies would be. Turns out the Payne's were clean out of nappies.

Louis is left standing in his cot. He needed to get ready for an appointment. He really needed to get in to see his therapist, but with his nappies completely gone, they might be running a little late.

"Let's call papa, okay," Liam hummed as he lifted Louis over the bars and hiked him up on his hip. He pulled his phone from his back pocket and tried to open it, but Louis was quick to pull it from his hands and lodge it in his mouth.

"No, sweetheart," Liam gently tugged the device from Louis's mouth before wiping it off on his shirt and asking Siri to dial Zayn up.

"Hey, bubba, i'm almost home," Zayn spoke immediately with reason for why he wasn't there at the moment.

"Can you stop and get a small pack of nappies? We're fresh out," at that moment Louis became vocal as he shifting from the uncomfortable soaked nappy. The dummy dropped from his lips to the floor and a very loud whine left his mouth before sobbing began. He was tired enough and for the one time he can't have his nappy changed he would actually really appreciate a clean bum.

"I know," Liam murmured as he bounced his knees in attempt to soothe him.

"Is that Lou," Zayn asked with a gentle amount of care. He couldn't help but feel hurt when he heard his little one so unhappy.

"Just please hurry Zee. He really wants his nappy changed and in a few minutes he's going to need it," Liam did his best to pull the front of Louis's nappy forward to make sure Louis's bits weren't red or chaffing. Luckily they were just covered in a coat of urine. Nothing horrible that would need cream, but Liam was already planning to apply a generous coat because Louis seemed to be crying at quite an irritated level.

"Okay I'll stop and get a pack. Tell him papa is going to change him when he gets back," with that Zayn hung up. Usually they finished the conversation with "I love you" over the phone, but Zayn couldn't think about that much when his little one was in so much pain. Those cries sounded horrible.

"Papa is coming with nappies, okay," Liam pressed a kiss to Louis's temple. The dummy on the floor was completely forgotten as they made there way out to the lounge.  
Louis was placed on the floor with his toys as Liam attempted to pack the nappy bag. He had two bottles already prepared, an extra set of clothes, two burp rags, a dummy, and his tickle just in case. The only thing missing was the nappies. He even had a pack of wipes and cream for goodness sakes!

"I'm home," Zayn called rushing in. Still dressed in a pair of scrubs from work last night. His hair pushed back by one of his headbands.

Louis was quick to move from his toys to Zayn's feet. His hands went up in need.

"Are we gonna change your nappy, mister," Zayn bounced Louis on his hip in attempt for a smile, but it was not received. The boy was absolutely miserable in his soaked nappy.

"Let's clean you up," Zayn pulled out a nappy and made his way to the nursery.

"Babe, shouldn't you go get dressed," Liam appeared in the nursery right next to Louis's changing table as he was being placed down.

"I can change his nappy really quick, Lee," Zayn tried but Liam was quick to shake his head.

"You were in the ER. I want you to shower off so he doesn't get ill. Who knows if anything contagious caught to you," Liam heard himself and was pretty sure if he wasn't himself he would have slapped himself upside the head, but Louis doesn't have all his vaccinations so he could easily be affected by the smallest amounts of germs.

"Okay, okay," Zayn rolled his eyes before leaving the nursery to go get cleaned up. Louis reached towards the door and cried out for the Zayn. The man he's been waiting to see all night is now leaving to shower? No that just cannot be.

"You're okay, love bug," Liam's hands worked quickly as he cleaned Louis up. When a dab of the cream was applied to his bum, that was when Louis screamed out and the tears became louder and much more driven by annoyance.

"I know," Liam tapped up the nappy then pulled a white long sleeved waffle knit tee over his head. A pair of lose fitting jeans was slipped over his hips and the cuffs were rolled up slightly. Liam fitted a pair of brown oxfords over his feet. The outfit was topped off with a simple black beanie. It wasn't really warm out and it wasn't cold either so this was something simple that still looked a bit fashionable. Of course they would have dressed him a bit more relaxed, but they had to run a few errands and Louis can't be dressed in comfy casual for all of them.

Zayn arrived into the nursery with the Gucci nappy bag draped over his right shoulder. a beige sweater and slightly ripped up blue jeans covering his legs. His hair pushed back by the same type of headband as before.

"Well hello, handsome," Liam smirks pulling Zayn into his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Ewe," Zayn chuckles pushing against his chest then melting against his touch. Louis whined from his position on the changing table.

"Oh yes, cannot forget about you mister, huh," Zayn chuckled as he hiked the stylish boy up on his hip.

"Such a handsome boy," Louis gives him a small peck in gratitude before they all make there way out of the room. 

In the car Louis is fastened into his car seat and handed his dummy. A blanket is tucked around his legs. 

"We're gonna have a very good day, mister. Get some sleep, okay," Zayn presses a kiss to his forehead before shutting the door and climbing into the passenger seat. For once he was going to get some sleep as well. After being up all night with sick patients it can become quite tiring.  
=================================================================

"Well someone seems to be out," Liam chuckles as he pulls the car seat from the car. He doesn't really have the heart to wake Louis up outside of the office. He would much rather have the boy sleep and be relaxed instead of give him time to prepare for the therapy session. He seems to do better with impulse. 

In the office Zayn sits down with Louis's car seat at his feet while Liam checks in. They will be entering the session shortly so Zayn slowly starts to wake the little one.

"Louis William. Hi lovie," Zayn smiles when he sees Louis open his eyes. His feet stretch in then kick out slightly before he starts to fidget and tries to pull off the harness.

"Would you like out," Louis nods tiredly. He isn't really in the mood for talking. 

"Okay mister," Zayn leans down and his hands pull apart the harness. The boy is lifted from the car seat to Zayn's lap. Looking around Louis was tense. He had no clue who anyone was or what they wanted. The only thing he could really think of doing was fitting himself tighter against Zayn's chest.

"Papa," Louis whimpers and his hands begin to knead the fabric of Zayn's sweater.

"Are you okay," Zayn drops a kiss to Louis's toffee colored locks and starts to rub his hand up and down his back.

"Home," he pleads muffled against Zayn's chest. That little word shattered his heart. His baby was really scared.

"You're okay lovie," Zayn just held the boy tighter against his chest. The poor little one was very frightened at the moment and that just hurt him to no end because he knows that he can't just pick up and leave.

"Louis Payne," a woman smiles at them and leads them into a room. It looks quite comfy. A dollhouse in the corner, couches sat across from each other. A little basket ball hoop in the corner. It looks like what would be a nurturing environment.

All three of them sat down on the couch across from the brunette woman. Zayn situated Louis so he was sitting with his back against Zayn's chest. 

"Paci," Louis whined towards Liam.

"No baby, let's chat, okay," Louis's lips quivered, but he nodded anyways.

"Hi, my name is Eleanor, what's yours," she directed towards Louis. Of course she already knew it, but she wanted to engage him in conversation and make him more comfortable.

"Louis," he mumbled out before looking towards Liam in approval. Liam just gave him a small smile in reassurance.

"What a handsome name," she complemented and the little boy gave her a smile back.

"Is it okay if we play for a bit while daddy and papa go outside the room," Louis looked and forth between the two men. Liam gave an encouraging smile, and Louis knew it was best to go along with the woman. It couldn't be that horrible.

"Kay," he mumbled and Zayn easily moved the boy so he was sitting on the couch. When the two boys closed the door, Louis was quick to rush over and peak through the windows. All the while Eleanor took some notes on his behavior towards the boys.

"Louis, would you like to play with me," Eleanor made her way to a standing sand box. Little castles were already there, but she was quick to make them flat. 

Louis looked between her and the door before deciding it wouldn't hurt. Just a bit of whatever that stuff was. 

When he walked over his hands tentatively touched the new product. It was soft and felt nice as it fell between his fingers. The color wasn't that pleasing, but it still felt very nice on his hands.

"Do like this feeling," Eleanor giggled as his smile got bigger. He simply nodded and rained some over her hands.

"Oh that feels very nice," she mused. 

"Do you like the sand," he nods again assuming that was what he was playing with.

"What do you and papa and daddy do for fun," Louis thought about it for a few seconds.

"Cwawl game n' tickles n' sing," he smiles remembering his favorite game of all time.

"Who do you play with the most," she writes down a few notes here and there.

"Papa, daddy work," Eleanor nods in understatement.

"Do you miss daddy when he goes to work," Louis nods and a pout forms on his lips.

"Cwy fow daddy lots," he mumbles out a bit embarrassed.

"You must love daddy then, huh," he nods.

"Love daddy n' papa," he responds gaining that little smile again.

"I talked to daddy and papa a bit before you came here," that drew Louis's attention away from the sand. What would they have to say about him to this stranger?

"They told me you like to hide it when you go potty," he blushes, but feels the need to nod.

"Do you know why you don't tell them," he nods a little bit again.

"Could you maybe tell me," he nods, but takes a second before finally responding.

"No nahe es col," he explains.

"But doesn't the icky nappy hurt," he shakes his head.

"Sahtiys I tell, but no yike to. Dey change bad," Eleanor furrowed her brow as she wrote it down. What could they be doing to him to make the change so horrid?

"What do they do that makes the nappy change bad," Louis thinks for a moment.

"Too fast. No pay durin' change. No fun," he pouts getting a little upset. 

"So you want them to play a bit during nappy changes," he nods.

"Ol' ones pay peekaboo n' gave belly kisses. Dey sing too," he occupies himself with the sand again. Bringing up the people who used to take care of him feels a little strange.

"Who are the "old ones"," Eleanor asks gently. She does her best not to push him into any uncomfortable zone.

"Ol' pehol who take caw a Louis," his speech becoming younger as the conversation becomes more uncomfortable.

"Do you miss them," he nods but is quick to follow that he loves his new parents as well.

"What do you wish papa and daddy did more with you," she hums. This session really only being about getting the family lifestyle to improve for him. She doesn't want to talk about the pass until a bit in where she can gain some actual trust from the younger.

"Pay mow games. I yike dis," he grasps the sand in his hands and lets it fall through his fingers. Eleanor writes down that he is very interested in sensory games by the looks of it.

"You do? Do you like playing with play dough," Louis questions her on what it is.

"Would you like to play with some of mine," she asked and he nodded happily. She grabbed a container full of all the tubs. Louis being Louis picked out the one with the bright red top.

She opens it for him and he sticks his fingers down in it. That feels quite nice on his fingers. Very soft to touch. 

It is very obvious that Louis's favorite sense to use is touch within the session. He's been trying to share the feelings of the materials he is given with her. Obviously enjoying the aspect of touch with others as well as materials.

"Is there something that papa and daddy do that Louis really doesn't like," she says after a moment. She wants to make sure that he is safe, and by having the play dough he is going to be more distracted and say the truth.

"Angry when papa and daddy take paci,"he pouts after a minute.

"We go get them," Eleanor nods. She can see that he is very done with all the questions. Their time is almost up anyways. They just need a group conversation before they leave.

Liam and Zayn are called into the room and when they enter Louis is practically climbing their legs. Zayn is the one who picks him up and places him on his lap.

"Louis and I had a very nice talk," Eleanor began and Louis decided to once again fit himself into Zayn's chest. It was much nicer than looking at her directly as they shared.

"We talked about toys and how Louis really likes sensory type things. He loves playing with sand and play dough," Zayn and Liam smiled. They were trying to find more things to entertain him with and if that was one then that was great.

"We also had a little chat about the nappy situation. He says he really would like it if you guys started to be a bit more playful and loving during the nappy changes. He doesn't like how fast they go. When the change goes to fast he seems to be getting stressed out and hating them more," Zayn and Liam looked at the younger one with concern. They thought Louis wanted them to go faster so it could be done quicker. 

"He really loves when you two sing. He told me all about the singing and the crawling game," Zayn gives a little tickle to Louis and earns a giggle back in response. The little boy loved to play with him.

"He would definitely like to spend some time with daddy as well. He said a lot of times he's cried for daddy," Zayn nods while Liam's lips form into a pout. His hand moves to run a soft rub up and down Louis's back. It hurts when Louis cries for him. He hates to hear about it even if it is true.

"I just really suggest singing and maybe playing peeka boo with him during nappy changes, or making a bit of a game out of it. Then Liam and Louis should have a special day once a week where they can do something together and Zayn and Louis can have a special day as well. Like you could make biscuits or play some music. Really just the little things is what seems to attract him," Eleanor ends up writing down a few more suggestions and hands it to them as they walk out the door.

Louis has decided to go back to sleep, so he won't even know where they are until he wakes up, but hopefully it won't be that soon since they have a thirty minute drive back into London.  
=================================

"Oh he's out, isn't he," Harry chuckled as he looked into the carseat. There Louis is bobbing a dummy and covered in his tickle.

"Yeah after the session he sort of passed out," Liam chuckled.

"How long has he been out?"

"Oh, probably thirty minutes or so," it wasn't long before Louis noticed the slight chill and blinked his blue eyes opened tiredly. They were met with Harry's green ones and that made the little one very happy. His feet kicked in excitement. 

"Well hello," Harry chuckled as he moved around the boys and took Louis from his car seat and placed him on his hip.

"Do you think he'll be able to sit still during the show," Harry chuckled as he saw Louis slouch against him.

"Still yes, sitting not sure. He might be out by the end of it," all of them laughed at that which had Louis pop his head back back up from Harry's shoulder with a smile.

"Are you ready to go see Uncle Niall," football! That was immediately what rang through his head! It had to be football! Uncle Niall was his football buddy for Christ's Sake!

"Faba," Louis cheered and the others laughed.

"Baby, Ni is gonna walk a runway and you're gonna sit in between all of us, do you think you can do that," Louis nodded happy to appease the adults.

"You're gonna walk, okay," once again Louis was very compliant as he was set down. Zayn kept a very light grip on the boy's wrist to make sure he didn't slip away. They didn't want a little mishap with a baby disappearing from sight.

Inside the boys were lead to the VIP front row section towards the very end of the catwalk. Chanel really knew how to make everything look so effortlessly beautiful.

"Okay baby, the lights are going to dim and music is going to play. Can you promise daddy that you'll sit here and be very quiet," Louis nodded as he hopped up on the chair.

It was only a few minutes before the show began. One by one models passed giving amazing poses. Harry was taking pictures of pieces he wanted to add to his wardrobe along with Zayn. Liam was really only looking out for Niall. So proud of one of his best mates walking in London Fashion Week.

Louis on the other hand was dealing with a different problem. Well unless you considered filling the seat of one hundred dollar pants with your own waste.

His nose scrunched up in discomfort. Liam glanced over and internally groaned. 'Not here, please not here' he thought in his head.

"Zee, I think Lou is pooping," Liam mumbles jabbing Zayn in the ribs. Zayn looks over. He would be the one who recognized his face best.

"Should I take him out," Zayn shook his head.

"You stand up and will never be allowed back to a show. There's only ten minutes left. He goes, we go home, and we can change him," Zayn whispers and Liam just nods back.

Zayn looks over at Louis from where he is sitting. The boy's facial expressions change through out. He can't move, he said he wouldn't, but this is the first time he has ever had to poop where no movement was possible. He grunts quietly. He needed it out of him. With a final push it quietly falls into his nappy. Sort of stays pressed into his bum instead.

When the show ends the boys drive back to Harry and Niall's. It's much closer to downtown then the other one.

"Louis, let's change your poopies," Zayn reaches his hand out, but Louis sort of folds into himself. 

"No," he whines angrily. Obviously getting a very little amount of sleep throughout the day had affected his shy behavior.

"Let me rephrase that, Louis i'm changing you," with that Louis began to cry. That's when Zayn was reminded of what the Dr. Calder had said.

"Come here, mister," Zayn takes him from the floor. The boy starting a sob. 

"You're alright," Zayn lays him on the changing pad in the center of the Styles/Horan living room. The others were in the kitchen working on dinner. 

With Louis on the changing mat, Zayn situates him to shift the pants down. When they are near his ankles the nappy tabs are pulled off.

"Let's play a game," Zayn smiles. He grabs a blanket and puts it over Louis's face. 

"Where is Louis," Zayn hears a giggle. 

"There he is," Zayn pulls the blanket down and gets a very happy laugh.

"Daddy," Zayn calls and Liam is quick to make it into the room. 

"How are my boys," Liam smiles sitting down by them.

"You need to change this little boy," Liam laughs but gives in.

"Okay super daddy will fix this nappy," Liam sits down and begins to change him while Zayn gets back to his game of peekaboo.

"Where is Louis? Where is my mister? There he is," Zayn cheered as he pulled the blanket down. Louis gave the biggest smile.

"That is a very pretty smile mister. I love that smile," Zayn leans down and nuzzles his nose against Louis's. The nappy was officially cleaned, but Zayn and Louis weren't really done playing.

Zayn brought Louis's hands to his mouth and pressed kisses to his knuckles. Louis tried to pull them away, but Zayn would pull them back for more kisses.

"Look at that tummy," Zayn nudges Louis's shirt up with his nose and blows raspberries against it. The boy tugging his hair to pull Zayn closer.

"Ah, not the hair," Zayn chuckles trying to pull away. Louis pulls him closer and pecks Zayn's forehead.

"I got Louis kisses! Ewe," Zayn kissed above the top of Louis's nappy. The little one was in love with the extreme amount of attention he was getting from Zayn. When Liam returned he sat down and gave a few tickles here and there to the little one.

"Such a cutie! You're such a cutie," Liam leaned down and pressed kissed all over his face. Louis giggling like a madman.

"I love your laugh, giggles," Liam leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Louis's neck and blew a raspberry against the skin. Zayn chuckled watching his family be so loving.

With that Liam had pushed Zayn down to the floor as well.

"And your laugh baby, I could live a thousand years with just one of those lovely laughs," with that Liam and Zayn locked lips for a gentle kiss. When they kissed each of them felt as if it was the best kiss ever. Kissing someone while they smile is one of the best things to ever feel.

"Daddy," Louis shouted tugging on Liam's shirt.

"I'm going to get you for ruining the moment," Liam smirks before his hands attack Louis's under arms and his lips cover his body in quick little pecks.

"J'aime ma famille," Zayn looks away from his loves to see Niall and Harry smiling as they lean on each other near opening of the living room.

"Get over here you numskulls! You're family as well!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you read! I have decided to make the George chapter just an extra! I really loved the feedback and interaction that we had in the last chapter, and I would really love for some suggestions and feedback! Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! You have no idea how much they mean to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Love you as always,  
>  Sassy Lewis Xx


	13. Chapter 12

"Are you a happy boy today," Liam smiled pressing a kiss to Louis's tan tummy. The boy laid out on the marble changing table in the nursery's bathroom. He was just getting dried off from the bath he took only moments ago.

Louis's hands reached up as he moved his finger tips from Liam's cheeks to the end of his jaw. The man making a kissy face to get the little one to laugh. Which Louis of course held his own part and gave a sweet smile.

"Oh isn't that the prettiest smile! I love your smiles," Liam leans down munching away at the boy's tummy. The younger just held Liam close by the hair. He tried to give Liam a kiss, but with the head space he's currently in, it ended up being and open mouthed slobber filled chin kiss. Liam leaned down and pressed kisses to the boy's belly. Louis popped his lips to make the suction sound as he leaned up for another kiss. Which Liam happily obliged as he pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"You're just a little kissy monster, yeah," Liam chuckled reaching over and grabbing one of the burp rags to wipe off his chin. He noticed Louis had a bit of drool as well, so he was quick to dab up the substance as well.

Louis's nose scrunched up and he tried to turn his head away from the cloth.

"You're okay," Liam grabbed his chin and turned it back to him. He cleaned off the drool before reaching over to grab long sleeved onsie. When he turns back he can see that Louis has other plans. His nose scrunched up and a little grunt slips from his mouth.

"I was going to get you dressed! Got you all clean and now you're a stinky boy," Louis pulls Liam's hand down to his mouth and the fingers become his pacifier.

"Do you want your paci," Liam tried to pull his hand away, but Louis held it tight in his mouth. Liam wiggled his fingers out from Louis's mouth, and the boy immediately starts sobbing.

"Daddy is so mean, huh," Liam presses a kiss to Louis's forehead and reaches for his green dummy. It's nudged into his mouth until the boy accepts and begins to bob the dummy, but that doesn't stop Louis's need for Liam. He still grabbed the man's hands.

"Does it hurt," Liam pouts his lips as Louis's legs kick in and out in stress. Louis's lips are in the biggest wobbly pout while his head twists side to side.

"You can do it, push it out," Liam pressed down on Louis's tummy lightly as he massaged in small circles. Louis let out a heart wrenching cry as he tried to push, with that though he ended up having his nappy filled with a muffled fart.

"Good job," Liam cheered, but Louis was not having it, the nappy didn't feel nice at all.

"We'll change your stinkies now, yeah no more stinky bum, no more stinky bum," when Liam pulled the sticky tabs off the nappy, Louis's cries got louder and he did his best to push Liam's hands away.

"I know," Liam murmurs as he moves the boy's hands up and away from the mess. 

"Do you want daddy's phone," Liam held the front flap of the nappy up as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. Switching it to a sound maker.

"Here you hold this," Liam presses the puppy noise and Louis immediately quiets.

"Oh is that a puppy," Louis nods pulling it towards himself. Louis presses the buttons while Liam cleans him off. Adding a little nappy cream to his bum because of yesterday's ordeal.

"No," Louis whined pushing Liam's hands away. He noticed before the cream touched his bum, and he absolutely hated that stuff.

"You have a red bum, sweetheart," he didn't it was like a very light pink that probably didn't even need the cream, but he wanted to make sure he was not going to hurt his bum. Liam massages in the cream as he talks to Louis in a gentle tone. He didn't want to upset the boy anymore while he did this.

Unfortunately because they didn't use that changing station often, Liam was going to have to bring Louis to the lounge to get a new nappy. While the boy is completely naked. This is going to be fun for him. Playing the new and advanced game 'please don't pee'.

"Come here chubby bum," Liam picks up the naked boy and holds him against his chest. His bum resting on his forearm. The boy sat up holding the phone and turned side ways as continues to press the noises.

"Don't pee please," Liam chuckles even though he is praying the little one doesn't pee. He reaches down and grabs the cream waffle knit long sleeved onsie. Louis shakes his head around before falling on Liam's chest. The phone was about to slip from Louis's hand, but luckily Liam catches it.

"You're done with it," Liam questions before he presses a kiss to his boy's cheek. Louis just nuzzles deeper into Liam's chest for comfort. It happened to be a little bit before his nap, but they were going to spend the night at Zayn's house again, so Liam stayed with Louis at his house while Zayn went in once again for a night shift.  
It was definitely helping Liam and Louis's relationship, but Louis still missed his papa quite a lot.

"You're giving me some snuggles? Thank you love bug," he knows the boy is very tired, and anxious to get a nap in, but it would be much easier to go to Zayn's and then have him nap. He could sleep with Zayn while Liam fixed them dinner.

"I'm so sorry," Liam cooed as he laid the boy down on the ground in the living room. Tears springing to his eyes as the little one was detached from his daddy.

"Daddy," his lips went in a full pout as he reached for Liam.

"I know, I know," Liam was quick to slip on a nappy and his onsie. With the boy dressed he was lifted from the floor and situated in his car seat. The harness was fastened together and tickle was tucked around Louis's legs. Louis pulled his dummy from his mouth and reached for Liam.

"Were going to see papa," Liam tried, but the boy was not happy with that answer as he started to cry.

"Tired baby," Liam pecked Louis's forehead before fitting the dummy into his lips. With the tired boy he lifts the car seat from his couch. He's so glad that the car is already packed with his bag and the nappy bag.  
==========================================

Zayn was passed out on the the couch in the front lounge. The tellie playing a re run of Friends. His scrubs still on with a black shirt on underneath. His hair free to be itself. 

Thirty six hour shifts with fifteen minute naps in between never made you feel that great. He loved his job though, so this was just going to have to do. 

Liam was trying to be as quiet as possible as he entered from the connected garage. Louis was already out from the car ride, and he had a feeling Zayn would be as well.

"Bubba?"

"Damn it," Liam huffed under his breath. Oh he was so close. He almost got away with it. 

"Yes baby, i'm gonna be in the kitchen, alright," Liam would have stopped to kiss him, but his arm was killing. Louis may be light, but Louis in a carseat is much more difficult to carry.

In the kitchen, Louis was set onto the island along with the bags.

"Excuse me," Zayn appeared in the kitchen. A lazy smile painting his features. The boy looked stunning for Liam, but he always did anyways.

"Problem," Liam smirked playfully. 

"My kiss," Zayn pouted as he stalked slowly towards Liam. Right as Liam was about to go in for a peck, Zayn's head fell against Liam's chest and his arms draped around his waist. 

"Baby," Liam questioned, but he just got a quiet mumble in return.

"Go to sleep babes," Liam titled him up from a quick peck then led the boy back over to the couch. 

"But you," he didn't even get to finish his sentence as his head hit the pillow, Zayn was lights out.

"Daddy," Liam inwardly groaned. Loves his son he really does, but that baby can easily wake Zayn. Papa mode is a very special setting and if he hears his name then he is up and ready for action.

"You need to keep napping," Liam pouted as he entered the kitchen to see Louis squirming in the car seat. He wanted out of it as fast as possible.

"Alright Lou," Liam cooed at the fussing boy. His hand unfastened the harness and lifted the little one up from the car seat.

"Dow," Louis pointed trying to get from Liam's arms to the floor, but Liam was very hesitant. He knew exactly what Louis wanted.

"You have to stay with me if I put you down, alright," Louis nodded, but that devious ten month old always had other plans. Though he may stumble a bit when he is a ten month old, he still knows how to glide along the walls.

When his feet touched the ground the boy took off. Correction tried to take off. He fell right on his bum. Though he was quick to pull himself up and glide along the wall with the help of his hands.

He made it all the way to the front lounge without Liam noticing.

"Papa," Louis almost reached to touch Zayn's face. Until Liam appeared to save the day.

"Mister," Zayn smirked tiredly, and Liam stopped himself as he watched the exchange between father and son.

"Papa," Louis smiled brightly and Zayn wrapped his arm around the boy's middle then pulled him up on the couch.

"Have you come to give me a cuddle," Louis nodded and nuzzled down into Zayn's chest. The blanket was draped back over the two of them.

"I missed you," Louis mumbled out an incoherent string of words to follow before situating higher up on Zayn's chest and passing out. Zayn's hand rubbing up and down the little one's back.

With that Liam left to the kitchen once again. Completely childless.  
====================================================

"Are those your fingers or mine," Louis pulled Zayn's hand up to his mouth and was about to put them in before he had them yanked back.

"Papa," he pouted around his dummy.

"It wouldn't work very well mister. You've still got your paci in. May I have it," with that Louis climbed from Zayn's lap and made his way on jelly legs to the stairs. The coffee table helping him move around the room.

"You can keep your paci," Zayn chuckled as the boy pulled himself back to his papa. He almost made it before he fell to his bum. It wasn't a big drop but still ended up scaring the recently awoken baby.

Zayn held his breath for a reaction before the boy broke into hysterics.

"You're okay, lovie," Zayn cooed as he popped up from the couch and pulled the boy up by his armpits to rest on his hip.

"Papa," the boy tightened his grip on Zayn's shirt.

"Oh, I know," Zayn murmured kissing Louis's cheek.

"Do you want a baba," Louis nods. Tears dripping down his face.

"Ow," he pouted trying shift on Zayn's hip.

"Ow? Where is the ow," he hummed stopping to sit back on the couch. The little one curling into Zayn's chest before patting his bum. He saw the fall. It could have only been a bit of shell shock. Nothing severe enough to hurt him.

Zayn gently situated Louis so he could pull the poppers apart near the crotch of his onsie. Once it was up he pulled the nappy back to take a look. An awful case of nappy rash covered his son's bum.

"Oh my, lovie," Zayn ran his fingers gently over Louis's back. 

"Is it okay if we change you," Louis's breath switched to little panicky noises. The same sounds that happened before he had his meltdowns.

"It's okay, Lou. Let's get your baba and tickle," his onsie was left hiked up on his back as they made it to the kitchen. When entering the room their senses were assaulted with the most delicious smelling food ever. Fettuccine Alfredo can't really be messed up though.

"Bubba, come here," Zayn motioned him over. Liam turned the heat down on the stove before making his way over.

"Did you see this," Zayn's fingers grasped around the back of Louis's nappy and tugged it back for Liam to have a look. 

"I changed him before we got here and added some cream. I guess he must have weed during his nap," Louis whined reaching over for daddy. He was the one who dealt with the rash since he's had it. Even if it's only been three days he feels much more comfortable with Liam touching and holding him when it stings.

"Hi, sweetheart," Liam cooed giving a little peck to his boy before the little one rested his head in the crook between daddy's shoulder and neck. It was much more comforting for him. With a ding each of the parents looked towards the new bottle warmer that had become part of Zayn's kitchen.

"I've got it," Zayn smiled pecking Liam's temple before grabbing the bottle off of the warmer along with tickle from the carseat.

"I'll change him. You finish up whatever the amazing thing you are making," Zayn lifted Louis from Liam's grasp and immediately the baby began to cry. He needed his daddy.

"Oh, I know," Zayn cooed bouncing his knees. He obviously needed to go back to sleep as soon as possible. Either that or be back in Liam's arms.

Zayn made his way back to the front lounge with Louis. When they arrived, Louis was laid out on the floor. His paci was switched out for the bottle and Zayn had grabbed the rash cream from the nappy bag.

"Papa's just gonna take a few looks, okay mister," Zayn's fingers gently tugged at the tabs on the nappy before pulling down the front flap. At least his crotch wasn't as blazing as his bum.

"Daddy," Louis wriggled trying to move away from Zayn's hands. Tears streaming down his face. Papa cannot touch this rash. It hurts very much and he won't know how to do it right.

"Daddy," he screamed rolling to his stomach. The bottle tossed to the side and forgotten.

"Louis, you're," Zayn didn't even get to finish his sentence as the little one switched to his knees and propelled his naked self to the kitchen.

"No, no, no," Zayn caught Louis around the waist in the foyer as he moved across the marble floors. He was lifted from the floor and his chubby bum was set on Zayn's covered forearm.

"Daddy," with that Liam was finished with plating the food and quickly rushed from the kitchen to see his son being carried back to the front lounge.

"Come here, love bug," Liam cooed taking the naked baby from his lover's arms. The boy's breathing was panicky, so Liam just held him close to his chest and swayed.

"Daddy's right here," Liam murmured. Zayn just stood and watched. He can't believe that he couldn't soothe his own son. Louis always wanted Zayn and now he wanted Liam? Something seemed very off to Zayn.

"Can you grab me the cream," Zayn responded with a quiet nod before grabbing the cream off of the coffee table and passing it over.

"Papa's gonna put it this on you, okay," Louis started to frantically shake his head in fear.

"Well either papa holds you and I put it on, or daddy holds you and papa puts it on," Louis easily turned to reach for Zayn. He is not letting papa apply that cream to his bum. He won't do it like daddy does.

"Good boy," Liam murmured before putting a dollop in his hands and rubbing it into Louis's bum as gently as possible. The boy screamed from the pain, but they couldn't do much to help him. Hopefully his bum would be rid of the rash soon enough.

"All done, were all done," Liam cooed stealing the boy back. A bounce going back into his step as he made his way to the lounge and grabbed a nappy off of the table. Liam managed to fit Louis into the nappy while he held him. When he tried to get the onsie back on it was tossed to the floor by the very upset little one.

"You don't have to wear it, but we don't throw things," Liam reprimands gently. Zayn hands the bottle to Liam along with tickle before they all head into the kitchen. The almost naked boy was placed on Liam's lap as he tried to situate the boy to sit comfortably, but then he wouldn't stop fussing until placed on the ground.

"Stay here, please," Liam carded his fingers through the toffee colored hair as Louis tilted his head back to drink more of his bottle.

"Lou, do you want some of this," Zayn called the little one over as he cut up a piece of the pasta to an extremely small piece. Louis managed to slide over to Zayn and grip at his knee.

"Taste what daddy made," Zayn fed him a piece and the boy seemed to enjoy it very much. With that saying, Louis tried to take more of the pasta from Zayn. 

"That good," Zayn chuckled trying to pull the boy up to his lap, but he squirmed away from his grip. Louis does not want to be placed on his bum in anyway.

"Mow," Zayn chuckled but proceeded to feed more of his pasta to the squirmy little one.

"Someone looks sleepy," Louis was resting his head against Zayn's knee every few seconds before popping up for another piece of pasta.

"Good thing that this mister will be going to sleep after dinner," Zayn grinned cheekily.

"Daddy," Louis whined pulling himself closer to Liam.

"Yes," Louis didn't say anything. He just let his head fall into Liam's chest, and his bottle be forced past his lips.

"Do you want clothes for night night," Louis was quick to shake his head.

"What story tonight, Lou," Louis just shook his head.

"San," he looked towards Zayn.

"You want your song," Louis nodded frantically. It's been quite some time since he's heard his song. Okay maybe only a day, but still it was a very long time for him at least.

"Why don't we go now then. Daddy do you have the dishes," Liam rolled his eyes fondly. Of course Zayn would take the fun job.

"Have fun you two," Zayn held both of Louis's hands between his own as he made his way to the stairs stuffed in the wall of the kitchen. Tickle draped over Zayn's shoulder and the bottle held between Louis's teeth.  
===========================

Song: We don't have to take our clothes off- Ella Eyre

"Is he down," Liam smiled peering into the master. The bassinet set at the end of there bed was silent.

"He's out," Zayn smirked before moving over to Liam and pressing a gentle kiss to his collarbone.

"Oh," Liam questioned as he was pushed back into the master bedroom.

"Surprise," Liam was turned by his shoulders. A claw foot bathtub sat in front of him. Filled with red roses.

"What's this," Liam chuckled.

"I wanted to try being romantic," Liam smiled at the goofy grin he got from Zayn. The candles were a very nice touch.

"Come on bubba," gently Zayn's hands tugged off Liam's long sleeved tee. His pants were soon to follow.

His hand was held softly as he stepped into the bath of roses and warm water.

" Do I get a strip tease or something," Liam chuckled as Zayn slowly took off each piece of his garments. Well hello abs. Don't you look very nice and swoll today.

"Think I can fit," Zayn lowered into the bath against Liam's chest.

"This is much different to the usual shower," Liam's arms encircled around Zayn's waist. His lips dipping down to press a chast kiss to the top of the boy's head of thick black hair.

"Well I thought I'd try to be romantic," Liam grabbed Zayn's chin and pulled it up for a long sweet kiss.

"Thank you," he mumbled out. Laying flower petals from the bath over Zayn's naked body. 

"Be quiet. I don't need a thank you," Zayn's fingertips grazed the scruff covering Liam's face.

"I probably should have," Zayn was quick to stop him.

"Don't you ever get rid of your scruff," Liam rolled his eyes, but a gentle smile was kept on his lips.

"Nice music choice," Liam commented after sitting a few minutes in silence.

"Thank you," Liam's hand covered Zayn's mouth.

"Hush up. I didn't ask for a thank you," Liam smirks trying to irritate the elder.

But Zayn only placed a delicate kiss on Liam's palm.

"You're a sap," Liam chuckled pulling his hand away.

"A sap who has alcohol available," Zayn smirked before popping up and reaching over to the window sill. Two glasses of red wine and the bottle still sitting there.

"Mr. Payne," Zayn clinks his glass with Liam's.

With that, Zayn laid at the other side of the tub. His toes rubbing up and down Liam's legs.

"I wish we had more time to spend like this," Liam murmured after a few seconds before taking a sip of wine.

"Why don't we then,"Zayn sat up and leaned closer to Liam's chest. His glass of red set outside of the tub.

"What do you mean," Liam's brow furrows.

"Let's go to Italy, Lee! We can stay in a hotel on the grand canal. Ride gondolas down it! Have authentic Italian food! Just you and me," Zayn's features were lit up.

"Zayn you're crazy," Liam shook his head even though a light smile couldn't help but graze his features.

"Think about how much sex we could have," Liam face palmed himself. Zayn did not just say that. 

"Zee, you're insane," Liam shook his head. What was coming out of his lover's mouth.

"I may be insane, but I have good intentions," Zayn countered. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. This seemed to have been his best idea to ever cross his mind ever!

"I know you have good intentions, but," Liam wasn't even allowed to finish his sentence. Zayn was on a roll.

"Think about it Lee! We can make out on the plane, have sex in the hotel, cuddle for a bit. Go for a walk down the streets of Italy. Go back for sex. Then go out for dinner and take one of the gondolas to the restaurant. Then we can come home and cuddle, then more sex! Liam think of how much sex we can make up for," Liam is trying not to laugh at his energetic sex driven boyfriend. He didn't know how much that one enjoyed sex.

"You're quite the card, no?"

"The king of hearts, darling," Liam shook his head chuckling. He is dating a teenage boy.

"We couldn't even if we wanted too," Liam tried after a minute, but Zayn was glad to situate himself in Liam's lap. 

"Why not," he questioned before ducking down to press kisses to Liam's neck.

"Louis," he huffed trying to detach Zayn. He will never be able to get his point across with a love sucking leech attached to him.

"Louis can go to Niall and Harry's," Zayn smiled against Liam's skin before continuing.

"What about work," his fingers dug into Zayn's dripping back.

"I work for myself, and you have free days. We'll only go a week, bub," Zayn licked a strip of Liam's neck before biting down to start a hickey.

"You make it very hard to say no," Liam tilted his head higher, so Zayn had better access. 

With that Zayn pulled away. Liam was very quick to whine at that happening. He was enjoying himself.

"Then say yes, Lee! Say you'll go to Italy with me," Zayn's hands rubbed up and down Liam's arms.

"If I say yes will you shut up and keep kissing me?"

"Yes," Zayn grins becoming very excited. He can't believe what they're going to do.

"Then yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to ask you all a quick question now that you've reached the end of the chapter! I plan on writing the next chapter as just Liam and Zayn in Italy! Just a very romantic and playful young love feel to it! I wanted to make sure that everyone would be okay with me not having Louis in the next chapter. I have been feeling like something more romantic should be going on between the two lovers for a long time, so I just wanted to give a heads up! Of course Louis will have his own chapter with Niall and Harry to follow up, but I really wanted to make sure it was okay that Liam and Zayn had a chapter to themselves! Please give me any feedback you have towards the idea!
> 
> Love you as always,  
>  Sassy Lewis Xx


	14. Chapter 13

"You Pooped," Zayn was sat on the couch of the front lounge at his home. He was currently having an argument with his son. Like usual it was a fight about his nappy change, but Zayn was letting Louis have a bit more try in this fight for his change. He is getting a bit more a kick out of this then he should. Though the screaming and stomping is driving him a bit insane. Louis has decided daddy is the only one who can change his nappies, so the fight has been much more difficult.

"No poopy," Louis's foot stomps to emphasize his point. 

"Then what's in your nappy," Zayn tapped the front of Louis's nappy which made the material swing back and forth. 

"Peppa," Louis tried to explain as he tried to move further from Zayn, but Louis was trapped between his legs.

"Peppa did a poopy in your nappy," Louis shook his head. Papa obviously wasn't getting it.

"Hat," Zayn's Yankee's cap was pulled from his head to hang at the brim in Louis's grasp. 

"That's papa's cap," Zayn shakes out his loose dark locks, which has the little one giggling in happiness when the tips of his hair tickled him. Not only because he got out of his nappy change, but because he also had playful papa around.

"Can I get a kiss," Zayn puckered his lips and Louis leaned forward. When the boy was close enough the back of the nappy was pulled away from his bum and Zayn could obviously see the poo mushed up against his bum. Louis pushed against Zayn and dropped the hat to the floor. 

"No," Zayn couldn't help when he shook his head with a small smile on his lips. The little one was very entertaining when he was angry. 

"I saw a poo poo in there," Zayn chuckled getting a death stare back in return. 

"No," the pitch in his scream higher than it was before. 

"Oh," Zayn questioned with a smirk. He needs to relax and possibly be calmer with how he is approaching Louis, but it is a quite funny to see him try to play off the nappy which smells like whatever is inside of it has been there for more than ten minutes.

"Everything alright," Liam called from the kitchen where he was chopping strawberries into bite size pieces for Louis's breakfast.

"Louis did a poopy," Zayn chuckles coming into the kitchen with the baby following after him. His head shaking to disagree.

"Papa dih poopy," he points to Zayn's bum. 

"Oh, yeah," Liam chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis's toffee locks. Louis nodded then his hands fitted into the pockets of Liam's joggers, but they were pulled out by Liam.

"Nice try, love bug," Liam chuckled as the little one tried to pull out the paci from his pocket. He was lifted by his armpits and hiked onto Liam's hip.

"Strawberry," Louis nodded and a piece is popped into his lips. Liam tugged the back of the nappy on the basically naked child, and found it to be quite full.

"Daddy," he whined upset with the motion.

"Come here papa, let daddy check your nappy too," Zayn shook his head with a bright smile. His boyfriend has never made much sense at all.

"Come to papa," Zayn reached out for the little one who fitted himself tighter against Liam. 

"Daddy," the younger whined trying to nuzzle his head into Liam's shoulder.

"Why can't papa change you, sweetheart," Liam nibbled a bit onto the little one's cheek to get a giggle, but instead he was pushed away by the tan hands of his baby.

"Oh, is someone fussy," Louis's lip wobbled before his head tilted back and a cry passed his lips. 

Neither of the parents seem to be doing well for Louis at all today.

"Louis is a tired boy," Liam sympathized and began to pat a few gentle taps to his back. While the boy continued his cry, Liam swayed with him.

"I hear ya," Liam motioned for Zayn to continue with Louis's breakfast as Liam attempted to soothe the meltdown.

"Zayn, where is tickle," Liam sifted through the laundry he had on the dining room table.

"In the bouncer," he called back as the food was being platted for the boy who was currently having a proper cry.

"Here's tickle, love bug," it was brought to his grasp and he calmed significantly, but still tears ran down his plump cheeks.

"Let's go change your pants," Liam brought the nappy clad boy closer and pressed a kiss to his temple before carrying him to the front lounge.

"No no," Louis whined bringing the blanket up to his face.

"Would you like daddy's phone," Liam hummed as he laid the little one down onto the ground. Louis just shook his head in distaste. The blanket being held close to his chest.

It only took a few seconds for Louis to prop himself up and crawl off. The nappy hanging and swinging between his legs.

Liam chuckled lightly as his little one was putting up quite the fight this morning. At least Louis was allowing Liam to hold him( Zayn wasn't allowed to this morning).

"Louis you need to be changed," Liam got up with the nappy and a pack of wipes in hand. He followed after his son who crawled down the hall to the theater. 

Louis pushed himself up to stand. Then turned back for Liam.

"Are you going to let daddy change you now," he smirked as the little one came over, but the nappy was just taken from his hands and Louis was off down the hall back towards the foyer.

"Louis William," Liam shook his head with a small smile. Louis was shoving the nappy back into the nappy bag.

"I puh bah," he reached for the wipes in Liam's hands.

"No, sweetheart. We still need to change you," with that Louis steps away from the bag and walks across into the lounge once again.

"What are you up to, giggles," Liam has a nappy back in his hands once again. He can see the lump in Louis's nappy that makes it hang low. 

"Bihe," he mumbles out taking one of the cars off of his little hot wheels racetrack(of course it was a gift from Uncle Harry).

"Do you want to play with a few of your cars while daddy changes your nappy," Louis shook his head then took a few of the cars and left the lounge. 

His nappy felt just fine, thank you very much.

Liam followed after him

"Louis William, you did a poopy," Louis turned back to look at Liam in confusion. More so false confusion. Though he completely understood what Liam said, he didn't understand why he thought he had a right to tell him what he did in his nappy. That was his business only. The best option that came to mind was flat out lying to the elder.

"No. Nahe keen," Louis was slowly beginning to fuss once again. A whine slipping past his lips.

"It is not clean. Papa said you pooped while you two were playing with the cars," Louis shook his head to disagree. Yes, Liam was right. Did he need to know he was? No he does not.

"No."

"Come on Lou, daddy is gonna change you," Liam's hands reached out and that was when Louis decided on a last resort method. 

He dropped to his bum, and Liam was already prepared for what was to come.

"No," Louis screamed out with a cry. His feet banging on the floor.

"Louis, it's okay," Liam cooed realizing the little one was somewhat freaking out. He really didn't want the change and he wasn't getting his way, so his mind was resorting to a panic zone.

"No, daddy," he shook his head then scooted towards the corner.

"Louis, would you like paci," Liam was gentle as he lowered to the ground next to the little one.

That somewhat calmed the little one down. He breathed a bit slower, but tears still ran down his cheeks.

"Pahi," Louis dropped his lips for it.

"Okay, love bug," Liam pulled out the green soother from his pocket and dropped it into the little one's mouth. Louis bobbed it for a few seconds looking at the ground before he reached up for Liam.

"Would you like a cuddle," Louis didn't respond, he just made grabby hands for the boy.

"Alright, come on up," he pulled the little one up by his armpits to his own chest. Liam's hand rested underneath Louis' nappied bum. His hand rubbed up and down the little one's back as he swayed side to side.

"Daddy is gonna clean ya up," Liam was gentle as he laid Louis on the ground.

"Here's tickle," Liam fit it into the little one's arms.

"Daddy," Louis whined behind his pacifier.

"You're alright, sweetheart," Liam rubbed a gentle circle on the little one's belly before his fingers pulled off the tabs of his nappy and the front flap was pulled down.

Louis closed his eyes tightly. The blanket was brought up to cover his face.

He might as well get over with it.

At least daddy does it right. 

Liam finished and tapped up the tabs back onto the front of the nappy before he pulled the little one to a sitting position. He grabbed the dirty nappy then stood.

"All done! Louis is all clean," with that Louis's hands are up for a cuddle. Which Liam obliges and brings the boy into his arms, tickle coming right with Louis so he had something for a proper cuddle. He hiked the boy up a bit further then traveled into Zayn's room for a few seconds to throw away the nappy in the diaper genie.

"Can daddy have your paci," Louis shook his head and put his hand over his mouth.

"Okay, but you're taking a nap after breakfast," once again Louis disagreed, but Liam didn't say anything. That little boy will go to sleep after breakfast is over.

"Papa how is that food coming," Liam appears in the kitchen with a smile gracing his features.

The boys seem to be smiling much more than not these days.

"Breakfast is ready. Just need this mister in his high chair then we can eat," Zayn gave Louis a piece of the strawberry off of his plate, and the little one at it with a smile.

Though that smile was wiped away when he sat down and a buckle was fastened across his hips. The tantrum didn't begin until the tray was snapped into place.

"Daddy," he pushed against the tray then lifted his hands in a way he would when he wanted out of something. His fingers kneaded tickle in stress. He needed to be held.

"Papa has your breakfast, baby," Liam coos taking a bib off the counter and strapping it around the little one's neck.

"Daddy," the little panicky breathes before Louis cries begins to pick up in his throat.

"Look, blueberry Greek yogurt. Yummy," Liam tried to convince him out of the tears. He easily knew that blueberry Greek yogurt was Louis's favorite and could already knew the day was going to be rough with the morning poo, so he was going to do his best to make it better.

The yogurt wasn't doing much for the tyke at all.

"Look at this Lou," Zayn stirred up the yogurt to soften it a bit more before spooning it out and trying to feed it to Louis. It goes into his mouth, but easily slides out and down his chin as he reaches for his daddy. 

Screaming starting up as Liam moves to grab eggs from the pan.

"What about some strawberries," Zayn filled his hand with a few, and he had hope when they were lifted from his hands, but Louis tossed them onto the floor to be eaten up by the horse(yes Watson came to Zayn's).

"Alright, chill out," Liam grabbed a sippy and filled it with a diluted orange juice before making his way around the island and dropping kiss to Louis's toffee locks, then placing the sippy onto his high chair tray.

"Daddy," Louis avoided the spoon coming towards his mouth in hopes to get Liam to pick him up.

"Louis, please eat," Liam didn't even look at the boy as he sat to grade some papers for his human anatomy class.

"Knee daddy," he sniffles reaching towards the seat where Liam was sat.

"Daddy is doing some work, baby," Liam takes his thumb and runs it along Louis' chin to get rid of some yogurt that fell from his mouth.

"Louis, look it's yummy," Louis wouldn't even glance at Zayn. 

"Daddy," his lower lip wobbled.

"Zayn do you want me to take over," he asked turning from the island to face the two of them.

Zayn was a bit stressed that Louis was clinging to Liam, so it was very obvious why Zayn shook his head.

"Can you do your work in my office or something," Liam didn't need to be told as he stood.

"No," Louis' eyes were wet as he watched Liam walk out.

"It's okay, lovie," Zayn murmured, but Louis wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Ow," he screamed looking for Liam.

"Lou," Zayn started, but he was interrupted with another cry to be released from his high chair.

"Do you want a baba," Zayn stood from the stool he was perched on with the items of food that were supposed to be breakfast, but are now becoming part of the garbage after Louis falls asleep.

"Daddy," it was becoming more and more relevant that Louis and Zayn lost a bit of that connection they had over the time that Zayn was gone.

It hurt Zayn to see the little freaking out for being left alone with him. It wasn't like he was a stranger. He was papa. He was the one who always gave kisses and cuddles whenever he felt like Louis needed them. The one who said "I love you" randomly just to get a smile from the bright eyed tyke.

"Hey, let's have a Louis and Papa cuddle," Zayn grabbed the soother off of the counter and pressed it to Louis' lips(which called him down significantly).

Louis was lifted from the high chair and Louis nuzzled his head into Zayn's shoulder.

"Do we just have a very tired mister," Zayn sympathized. Louis didn't speak. He just tighted his grip around Zayn's bicep.

"Would you like a bit of food, or do you want to go have a lie down on the couch with papa," Louis nuzzled his head deeper in the crook of Zayn's shoulder and between his neck.

"Let's go," Zayn pressed a kiss to Louis's temple and stood from the couch. They made there way into the living room. It was warm and lit by the fireplace. He sat down carefully and set his legs up on the leather sofa. A fur blanket draped over the both of them. 

"We'll get a nap in together," Zayn rubbed a hand up and down the young one's back.

The footie game was switched on and the lights were turned off.

Louis was easily becoming more comfortable with Zayn once again.

Soon enough, Louis was completely out.

"Love my babes," Zayn chuckled as he felt the dummy hit his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry the boys didn't go to Italy yet, but they will! I really would like to do a character/author Q&A. Please submit questions and I will answer them in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Love you always,  
>  Sassylewis Xx


	15. Chapter 14

"And, the good baby takes his baba," Zayn tilted it down to Louis' mouth, but the little one turned his head into the side of the bouncer.

"Not you though, you're too cool to take your baba," Zayn was trying to make light of the fact Louis has been refusing his bottle. He scrunched up his face before crying out.

"Come on, lovie. I know you're hungry," Zayn set the bottle off to the side of the bouncer.

"Are you wet," Zayn pulled the leg of Louis' nappy out down a bit and stuck his finger in the side to feel. The nappy was bone dry.

"Is it just a bad day," he hummed out. Zayn took the pacifier from his pocket and pressed it pass to Louis' lips in hopes to soothe him before trying the bottle again, but it truly surprised him when the dummy was spit from his lips and a louder cry was emitted.

"Alright, you're okay," Zayn coos unbuckling the strap from around his pelvis. He lifts Louis to his chest and pats his bum in a soothing motion. This does nothing though, Louis continues to cry his heart out.

"Oh, my," Zayn hums grabbing the bottle off the counter then stalking back to the master down the hall. Liam is still very much asleep within the chalk white sheets.

"Shh, shh, we're gonna lay in bed, okay," Zayn coos before laying the younger one onto the bed.

"Lou," Liam yaws sitting up in the bed. He looks to see the baby kicking his legs out and fussing. 

"He isn't eating this morning," Zayn huffs climbing into bed beside Louis.

Liam sits up in bed bare chested. He looks down on the almost naked and very squirmy baby.

"You just need some kisses, yeah," Liam leaned down to press a kiss to Louis' nose, but got a whine back in response and his head was pushed away.

"No kisses there. What about here," Liam brought Louis' hand up to his mouth and gave it a few little pecks. With that Louis stopped crying, but he still wasn't very happy.

"What? No smile? Where is my smile, giggles," Liam leaned down and nudged his face in the crook between Louis' neck and shoulders. He began to fire quick kisses against the soft tan skin.

Louis let out the most beautiful giggles. His face was lit up as his legs kicked out. 

Zayn stayed quiet as he pulled out a camera from his bedside table and hit record. He wants to make sure he can remember how beautiful his boys look.

"One more kiss, just one more. Okay, maybe another one," Liam cooed as he kept nuzzling his head in the crook and pressing feather like kisses against his skin.

"Dada," the little one smiled trying to push Liam away.

"You've been fussy for papa all morning, giggles. Daddy has to do something about that," Liam dives down to his tummy to blow raspberries against the little one's pudgy belly.

"Mwah Mwah Mwah," Liam is comically loud with each kiss. Louis tries to hold onto his face.

"Give me my face back, giggles," Liam shakes his head before diving down for another round of crazy kisses against Louis' cheeks.

"Liam," Zayn calls and the brunette looks up with a smile covering his features. When he sees the camera his head begins to shake as his body racks with laughter.

"Really, Zee," Liam chuckles. Zayn smiles quite a dopey smile before lowering the camera and shutting it off. 

Zayn climbs onto the bed beside Louis. 

"Good morning, bubba," Zayn leans over cupping Liam's face in his hands before pulling him closer for a long needed morning kiss.

"Are you about ready to head off to Bradford," at that notion, Liam groaned. Fifteen hours in a car with a baby who has obviously decided he is going to be a bit grumpy.

"Why do we have to go again," Liam lifts Louis to his chest, and cuddles him in. He presses a kiss to the boy's temple. His hand rubs up and down the baby's bare back.

"Because we told my parents we would go to there gala," Zayn passed over the bottle then pressed a kiss to Liam's lips before going to the bathroom.

"I just, I get how we said we would, but do you really trust Harry and Niall to behave," Liam pressed the bottle into Louis' mouth and the boy luckily took it.

"Well we can't turn back now. We already said we would, and Harry and Niall should be fine.The worse thing is that my parents find him naked in one of the hall closets at the event," Zayn appeared dressed from the bathroom.

"Zayn," Liam slaps him against his chest for speaking like that around Louis. Does he not understand the concept of young ears?

"Papa isn't being very understanding is he," Liam's voice was sickeningly sweet as he spoke to the baby.

"Papa is being very understanding, so understanding that daddy is about to be put on nappy duty on the whole trip," Zayn exited the room and returned with a set of clothes and a nappy.

"Alright, let's not get to crazy," Liam exclaimed.  
========================================

"No tears, we don't need any tears," Harry hummed. They were only an hour in for a four our car trip. Louis was having a meltdown from being in his carseat. He hated it, but there was nothing they could do for that. 

"H, feel the front of his nappy, maybe he's wet," Harry did just that, but he was dry.

"When did you say he last ate," Niall checked. But Zayn responded with that it was less than an hour ago. 

"Give this to him," Zayn passes over the green soother with a stuffed giraffe attached to it. 

"Lou, why don't you try this out," Niall pressed it into his lips, but Louis rejected it with as much passion as he could. His screaming only kicked up and all the boy's groaned.

"You're alright, lovie," Zayn reached back towards the car seat and carded his fingers through Louis' toffee colored locks. 

"Nialler, is his tickle on him," sadly it was. If only one of them had the creativity of one of there parents.

"I don't know why I didn't just sit back there," Zayn huffs as he tries to see Louis' face in the mirror.

"Because we said we could handle it," Niall chided as he finally got Louis to take his paci and quiet down.

"Daddy," Louis whines kicking his feet out.

"I know, baby. We'll be there in a bit," he murmurs sweetly.

"Daddy hole," he pulls the pacifier from his lips.

"Daddy will hold you in a bit, love bug," Niall gets Louis to take his paci once again. The little one holds a face of discomfort with each suck he makes.

"Zee, Louis looks really irritated," Louis whined and stretched his legs out a bit.

"He's been constipated for the past few days. Just try to get him to sleep and we'll be good," so the two in the back spent two out of the four hours reading stories and singing songs until the little one finally passed out.

"Thank God," Harry mumbles tiredly sinking into his seat. Traffic starts without Liam noticing it and slams on the breaks.

Harry and Niall's eyes go wide, waiting for a cry to bubble up.

"Phew," Harry sighs getting comfortable once again. Zayn, Harry and Niall are beginning to fall asleep.

A car horn beeps loudly. All of their eyes are wide.

"Eh," Louis whines crying out.

"Damn it!"

Louis twists and turns in his seat wanting to get up from it. 

Harry rolls down his window giving the finger to the driver behind them. It was pointless to beep when they are all stuck in traffic. It isn't going to make them go any faster.

"Rub his tummy," Zayn instructs, so Harry and Niall switch back and forth until Louis is worn out.

"Finally."  
==========================================

"We're here," Liam is hushed. He turns towards the back and sees the lovely couple passed out. On his left his boyfriend is asleep as well. With the amount of stops they took for nappy changes and meltdowns they ended up arriving six in the evening. Louis probably wasn't going to sleep very much tonight.

"Baby," Liam leans over and pecks Zayn's cheeks a few times before he blinks open sleepily.

"We're here. Let's get everyone in," Zayn nods sleepily then and gets up from his seat. He goes around to the side and shakes Harry awake.

"Can you grab the car seat," Harry rubs his eyes for a few seconds before unlatching Louis from the base and pulling the car seat out.

"Come on Nialler," Harry wraps his arms around Niall then guides him inside. Zayn and Liam are already currently inside.

"Harry, dear," Trisha exclaims as they all walk inside.

"Hello," his voice is hushed and his eyes dart down to the car seat.

"Oh, is that the little one," Zayn keeps his eyes on his mum for some sort of reaction. He is looking for the face of approval. Which luckily like any good mother, she gives.

"He looks ready for bed," she coos bending to look into the car seat.

"We should probably lay him down," Liam smiled before he reached for the car seat and plucked it from Harry's hands.

"I'll be right back," Liam went straight for Zayn's room as he already knew where the bedroom was. Harry followed behind with the travel cot and nappy bag.

"Well come on boys to the kitchen. I know you must be starving after that long car ride," Niall nodded eagerly, which in return made the rest of them laugh.

"We also need to disgust your suits for the gala. Wouldn't want you two to go and not match your dates," Trisha exclaimed. 

"Who did you say was going to watch Lou," Zayn dropped in smoothly as a plate of chicken was passed over the island to him along with a fork. 

"Ashton Irwin said he was open, so I agreed," Zayn looked up from his plate. His fork clanging against the porcelain plate as it falls from his hands.

"Problem, babes," her son's face suddenly worried.

"Ashton as in Five Seconds of Summer Ashton?"

"Yes?"

"Liam isn't going to let us go," at this Niall finally began to pay attention.

"Hi, baby," Zayn jumped in Liam's hold as the arms slid around his waist. Zayn's head turned to notice Harry's actions matching Liam's. 

"What won't Liam let you two do," Harry murmured against Niall's neck before shifting to one of the chairs.

"Zayn said you two wouldn't be able to go to the gala if," Zayn interrupted his mother.

"Our suits didn't correspond," his eyes shot over to his mother in warning. She just nodded getting the idea of "shut up".

"Well it would look weird if our suits didn't look good together. Anyways, people should know that you're mine," he pecked Zayn's cheek before sitting down.

"Zayn Javadd," everyone's heads turned before Zayn hopped up.

"Baba," he cheered before wrapping his arms around his father. Each of the other boys got up as well to give a hug to the man they've known since they were teens.

"Where is the baby," he glanced around the room.

"He went down a few minutes ago," Liam's voice was softer than usual as he spoke.

"Oh don't be shy. We already knew that you and Zayn were going to get together eventually," at that everyone laughed.

"Baba! That had nothing to do with the conversation," Zayn scolded. Yaser rolled his eyes.

"We were all thinking it," Waliyha came down the stairs and wrapped her arms around her big brother.

"Hi, babe," he smiled kissing her on the forehead. She was pulled to partially sit on his lap as he continued eating.

"How are you," his eyes are trained on her.

"Fine, how's the baby," even though she knows they are close in age when it comes to biological age difference, but she was still very excited. 

"He is asleep, but you will be able to see him in the morning," she groans, but understood completely. She knew the drive was only supposed to be five hours, but for him it lasted eight. She wouldn't be surprised if he went to sleep soon as well.

"Will have to get Louis his gifts in the morning," Zayn shook his head looking down at the table.

"You didn't need to get him gifts. Louis is spoiled enough," to that all the Malik's in the kitchen began to argue about how they want to spoil their grandson/nephew.

"Alright, alright! Everyone calm down you can spoil Louis as much as you would like," there goes Niall being the peace maker that he always is.

"And you two. You knew what you were getting in to when you decided on adopting him. Everyone likes new babies get over it," Harry's hand slapped over Niall's mouth.

"Already eight o'clock? We should probably go to bed by now. Big day tomorrow, yeah," Yaser chuckled as he saw Niall being dragged up the stairs.

"By the way we..."

"Shut up, Niall," Harry said under his breath. Liam and Zayn didn't need to know they brought gifts too. That could be saved until the morning. Just like the fact that Ashton is babysitting.

"We had a question before we headed up to bed," Liam grabbed Zayn's hand to stand at his side.

"Yes?"

"Lou's a bit um constipated for the past few days. We've tried all the things they've said to do, but they aren't working and it's been three days. He seems like he has to go but they he can't," Trisha's lips sunk into a pout and Yaser excused himself. Bodily functions weren't his thing to talk about.

"Did you try prune juice?"

"Prune Juice?"

"Yes, just give him a bottle of it in the morning like you would give him any of his other juice and let him be. I used to have you guys drink it when your tummies were upset," Zayn nodded with a grin.

"Thanks mum," he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yes thank you, Trisha," after that they went upstairs.

"I'm so tired," his voice was quiet as they crept into Zayn's childhood bedroom.

"Then get in bed," Liam chuckled as he pushed the tan man down onto the mattress and climbed in next to him.

"I love you," they gave a quick peck before each of then closed their eyes. 

It was going to be a good weekend.  
====================================

"Good morning, sunshine," Zayn grinned sleepily as he saw Louis pull himself up in the cot. He was standing at the end of the bed. A grin plastered on his face.

"Do you have a wet nappy," Zayn's voice was in the tone of that you would speak to a baby. Louis responded with a smile and shook out his toffee locks.

"Papa is going to change your nappy," Zayn kept the same tone.

"No papa," he grumbled sitting down in the cot.

"We'll take our time, lovie," he cooed before crawling to the end of the bed and lifting Louis to sit leaned against his knees.

"Can I have my good morning kiss," Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Zayn's lips before he fell to his chest.

"Do I get some morning cuddles today?"

"Food," Zayn chuckled before grabbing his phone over on the table. Ten in the morning. He's surprised no one else is up yet.

"We can go eat," he kept the boy in nothing but his nappy as they made their way downstairs. In the kitchen his mum was plating some pancakes while Harry was flipping them.

"Morning mum, H," he gave a side hug to his mum then nodded at Harry before sitting down at a chair by the island.

"Is that Louis," she cooed. She went to hug him, but the boy fussed away from her touch. He was in enough pain as it is. 

"I'm sorry. He's just been a bit fussy this morning," Zayn sighed, but luckily his mother's face held no hurt. It was full of understanding. 

"Oh right," she nodded knowingly. 

"Where is baba and Niall," the two pointed towards the lounge making Zayn chuckle.

"Football or golf," Louis perked up in his lap.

"Faba!"

Zayn leaned down and pressed a kiss to his little lad's temple. 

"Golf," Zayn nodded as the bite size pieces of pancake were passed over along with a cup of syrup. Louis' fingers went to dip into the sticky liquid, but Zayn was quick and pulled him back.

"Mine," he huffed trying to wriggle towards it.

"I know, lovie. Harry can you hook the seat to the island," Harry nodded and grabbed the travel high seat and slid the grasps onto the island, clamping them down.

"Come here, buddy," Harry clapped his hands before lifting Louis up and into the hanging seat. The bowl of pancakes was drenched in the syrup(that Zayn pored) and then it was passed over to Louis. 

He took a piece and nibbled on it before a smile graced his plump pink lips.

"Does uncle Harry make good pancakes," Trisha smiled running her hands through the toffee locks and finally getting a proper and kind response.

"Hally," Harry sat down next to him and began to eat his own set of pancakes while Louis kept a hold onto his left hand.

"Well looks like someone has their favorite for the day," Liam rubbed his eyes as he appeared in the kitchen and pressed a kiss to both of his boys lips and a kiss to Harry's messy set of locks.

"Daddy, ook," he held up a piece of his pancake for Liam to see.

"Looks very yummy baby," his response was mindless as he loaded his plate up with a few pancakes.

"Daddy," Louis huffed letting go of Harry's hand as he tried to get Liam to pay actual attention to him. Not just the fake acknowledgements he had grown accustomed to when Liam was grading papers or when Zayn was doing taxes.

"Yes, love bug," Liam turned to see a few of the pancake pieces spread out around his son's bowl.

"What are you doing, giggles? It's all over your face and hands," he chuckled as he watched Trisha add a scoop of cool whip into the mixture.

"Mum," Zayn scolded as she as another dollop of the fluffy white goodness was added.

"Hey, we had this talk last night," she joked before putting the cream back in the fridge.

"He's going to be covered in it," Liam sat down next to his baby and watched as his fingers slid across the cream and then brought them to his mouth to suck on the digits.

"Uncle Harry can fix that," Harry pulled a wave like black headband from the nappy bag and slid it over to pull the boy's hair back.

"Can Uncle Harry fix that as well," Liam pointed over to his son who now looks like Santa Claus with a nice set of white gloves. At least his pancakes were completely gone though.

"What happened to the pancakes, poppet," Harry chuckled seeing his nephew's bowl empty and him trying to dig more out of it.

"Ah gone," he grinned back.

"All gone," Harry cheered in response then he went to the sink to wet a flannel and brought it back over.

"Daddy," Louis made grabby hands towards his father do to the fact he was done. 

"Let me clean you up, bug," Harry came from the side and began to wipe the cream and syrup off of his mouth while the boy attempted to jerk his head back and forth away from the flannel. The texture was irritating his skin. 

He sobbed as Harry pried his fingers apart and cleaned the stickiness away. He was already not in the best mood. This was just the cherry on top of his sore belly.

When Harry was done Louis just sat with his head tilted back in the seat. Liam and Zayn left him to cry it out a bit so he could express his emotions. Anyways it would be more beneficial if Harry carried him around. Then Louis would know he was just trying to do what was best for him.

"Stop your crying. It's all alright," Harry clapped his hands and Louis reached out towards him. Harry lifted the boy from his high seat to his hip.

"Oh I almost forgot," everyone was shocked by Trisha's voice. Liam may have jump a few inches.

"Jesus, mum," Zayn huffed. Trisha smirked before apologizing. 

"Can one of you give me a bottle or sippy cup for him. I've got juice for him," she pulled out a bottle of murky yellowish brown drink.

"Here," Liam handed a blue sippy cup with handles on turned up to Trisha. 

She unscrewed the top before pouring in the liquid and giving it a little shake.

"Louis, hi love," Trisha cooed coming over to Harry who was bouncing and swaying the boy with a fussy face.

"Lou look," Harry turns his body so Louis can see the sippy cup.

"Would you like some juice, buddy," she handed over the cup and Louis took one sip before dropping it onto floor and turning his head into Harry's neck to let out a sob.

"No yike," he hiccuped before digging his fingers into Harry's bicep. Louis just wasn't feeling good at all, so the pain was making him very irritable.

"Oh I know, bug," Harry crouched down and grabbed the sippy cup of juice. He ran the tip of the sippy cup under the water and tried to push it into his mouth, but Louis knew the flavor, so his head jerked side to side.

"Please drink it, for Uncle Harry," Louis took it in his mouth. He made sure to keep himself pressed tightly against Harry.

"I'm going to go sit in the lounge," Harry murmurs before exiting out to sit on the couch. 

Louis lays against Harry's chest suckling on his sippy. Harry runs his fingers through the toffee locks of hair.

Louis drops the sippy after he's finished then stays cuddles against him. It was relaxing. He just felt like the affection was needed right now. 

Harry continued to card his fingers through the boys toffee locks while he kept himself hooked to his chest.

"Louis, daddy and papa are going to go to the market, do you want to come," Zayn appeared crouched down by his son. His hand rubbing the little one's bare back.

"Hally," he sniffled before a round of tears started. It confused everyone to why his reactions were so emotional, but they all found it quite endearing.

"Do you want uncle Harry and uncle Niall to come along," Liam looked to each of them for approval and they nodded in saying that they would come to(even though Niall was much more keen on watching golf).

"Come wit," he mumbled burying his head into Harry's shoulder.

"We'll come with," he pecked the boy's forehead before standing from the couch with Louis locked to him.

"Let's change you out of your wet nappy then we'll get dressed," his voice was soft and gentle. He knew Louis' temperament was very touchy at the moment. Any thing he said could set the little off.

"Hally," his voice was watery.

"Oh, I know," Harry murmured giving another kiss in the exact spot as before.

"I'll meet you three out by the car," he smiled graciously before leaving to the stairs that started in the kitchen.

"He definitely chose his favorite for the day," Liam chuckled and everyone agreed with light smiles playing on their lips.  
===============================

"Alright you two can get some cleaning supplies and we'll get some food for Louis," Liam begins to push the cart further away with Louis tucked into his car seat. They almost make it down the isle before Louis realizes that Harry isn't with him. That upsets him very easily.

"Hally," he calls out with sadness dripping in every tear that rolls down his cheeks.

"Come along," It was almost as if Harry expected this as he stole the cart away.

"Well I guess it's just you and me," Liam smiles and they go back to get a basket before continuing on their way to get snacks and things for Louis so he doesn't bore himself to death while they get ready and are at the gala.

Which Zayn still hasn't mentioned that Ashton was watching Louis, but he could do the later, right? Of course he could! When Ashton shows up to take care of the baby then there wouldn't be anytime to say no, and besides Liam is too nice to say he doesn't believe his friend isn't responsible enough to watch his son. 

Meanwhile Harry and Niall are walking around to get some cleaning supplies. Harry looks back at Louis every few minutes. He is behaving quite well.

"Something smells really weird," Niall says after a minute. They smell everything. All the floor cleaners, every wipe type, even the car fresheners. Everything smelled fresh and good. The boys tried to look through everything, but they couldn't find where it was coming from. Until Niall had an idea.

"You don't think," Harry shrugs and lifts Louis from the car seat.

"Give him a sniff," Niall steps back shocked.

"Why me," his eyes are wide.

"Because the last time we babysat I changed all his nappies," Harry lectured.

"Yeah, but I calmed him down."

"Were you the one who had to wipe urine off of him," His eyebrow raised and Niall sighed.

"Fine," Niall huffs before leaning down to Louis bum and taking a whiff. Immediately his head jerks back.

"He's definitely ripe," Niall does his best to hold back his gag.

"Well what do we do? The changing supplies are with Liam and Zayn," Niall contemplates for a second before a smirk crosses his lips.

"Which one do you like better, the lilac or pine tree," he holds up the car fresheners as Harry continues to hold Louis between his legs on an arm with the other one wrapped around his tummy.

"I guess the lilac," Harry says after a second of smelling each of them.

"Alright now hold the kid out," Harry doesn't think much when he holds Louis at arms length, but then Niall sticks the car freshener down the boy's pants.

"What the hell, Niall," Harry looks at him in astonishment.

"It doesn't smell as bad around here, yeah," Harry takes a second to sniff the air.

"I mean I guess not, bu-"

"But nothing. Everything is all better," Niall smiles as Harry moves Louis back to sit on his arm and the other wrapped around his tummy.

"That doesn't help the fact he still has poo in his nappy," Harry scolds. Niall completely undermines him though.

"Louis it's all better right, yeah," Niall coos and gets a smile in return.

"Come on we have to check out anyways," Harry shakes his head but continues to push the cart while holding Louis between the legs.

"I do not understand you at all," Niall grins back as they head towards the check out.

"Hey, you were the one who asked me out," Harry rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you were this insane."

"It like to call it creative personally," Niall responded cheekily as they began to load things onto the conveyor belt.

"Jesus," Harry shakes his head with a smile.

"Hi, Lou," Liam smiles coming over towards them.

"Did you guys get everything," Harry and Niall just nod.

"Come on, someone is do for a nap," Liam reaches to grab Louis, but Harry pulls him back.

"I've got him," Liam gave him a strange look but just let Louis stay in his arms.

"Well, then lets go back," Harry and Niall eyed each other for a few seconds before walking on. A smirk developed with each of their features.

They both knew they have gotten away with it.

But Harry wouldn't take credit if they got caught. This is Niall's problem to solve on his own.  
===========================================================

"Niall, Harry," Zayn comes from the kitchen carrying Louis at arms length with his bum facing away from him.

"I went to check my son's nappy after he finished lunch and I noticed something off. Does anything look wrong with my Louis' nappy," he lifts the boy up higher. Everyone can see the lilac car freshener stuck to his bum.

"Not to me. Does it look alright to you Harry," Harry agreed with Niall.

"I can't believe you two," Zayn shook his head before laying his son down on the floor.

"Baba can you grab me the nappy bag," Yaser gets up from his seat and comes back with the Gucci nappy bag.

"Thank you," Zayn nods before turning back to Louis. The little one squirmed uncomfortably.

"Relax, Lou," the baby tries his best to twist to his tummy, but Zayn has a perfect hold on his hips. 

"No," his tiredness is taking over him and his legs begin to kick out.

"Come on, mister," Zayn pops a dummy into the little's mouth then tries to stop the wriggling baby.

Zayn's hands go down to the straps, but they are pushed up and away from the nappy by the tan little one.

"Louis, you have poopies in your nappy," the boy's head jerks violently back and forth.

"Ni Ni," he blubbers behind his dummy.

"I know. Such a tired boy," Zayn's hand lifts up the little one's shirt and he rubs soft circles which happens to calm Louis down to a sleepier state.

While he rubs his tummy one hand makes it's way down to undo Louis' nappy, but he catches it and his legs kick Zayn away once again.

Louis manages to pull himself up. He grabs his blanket from the corner of the couch and walks towards Harry.

"Where are you going, lovie," Louis turns back to Zayn to stomp a foot.

"Ni Ni," he practically screams, shocking everyone in the room. He turns himself towards Harry and reaches up.

"No bug," Harry doesn't say it to be mean, but to encourage Louis to get his nappy changed, then after he can be rewarded with cuddles.

This doesn't go over well with Louis at all as he falls to his bum and begins to kick up a fuss. His head tilting back as sobs pass his lips. Just dry heaving then crying out harder.

Zayn sighed hanging his head down. He's just so tired of the tantrums and the crying and the nappy changes.

"Oh, tifl you are so sleepy," Trisha appears in the lounge. Louis reaches his hands towards her.

"Come to jadati," she coos using her Arabic name for grandma. She hikes him up on her hip.

"Mum," Zayn groans seeing as she gave Louis his way. Louis kept himself hooked to his jadati as she continued to bounce until he stopped crying.

"I've got it mum," Louis wailed as he was pried away from jadati and was taken up to Zayn's room.

Zayn laid him down on the bed. He let Louis cry as the nappy was cleaned up and he was wiped down. 

"Okay, lovie," he lifted the little from the bed and held him to his chest he bounced and rocked until the little one was hushed.

He went to lay him in the cot every few minutes but a whine would be set off similar to the ones right before he would have a meltdown.

"I could probably use a nap as well," Zayn sighs settling down on the bed with Louis on his chest. A hand rubs up and down the little one's back.

"Can daddy join the cuddle," Liam startles each of them, but Zayn nods and scooches over. 

"Ah, my boys," Zayn hums before pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads and pulling Liam closer into his side.  
===============================================

"Let me do that," Zayn huffs pulling Liam closer and fixing his tie.

"Dada," Liam leans down and presses a kiss to Louis' lips in a peck.

"Take your baba," Liam grabs Louis' bottle off of the nightstand and hands it to the boy in his travel cot. He is in a pair of black joggers and a gray Ralph Lauren with a blue polo on it.

Liam and Zayn are smashing it in their black tie attire. Zayn in a black and white patterned shirt with a handkerchief in the pocket of his black blazer. Liam in black tie and his blazer buttoned up a bit.

"Look at you," Zayn pecked at Liam's jaw trying to trail down further, but Liam pushed him away.

"Baby," Liam stressed before pointing over to Louis.

"He doesn't know what we're doing," Zayn tries to lean in for a deep kiss, yet Liam pulls away and walks down the stairs to talk to Trisha. 

Zayn sighs kicking at the back of the door. A whine comes from over near the cot and Zayn turns back to see Louis sucking his bottle and looking for some attention. He contemplates for a moment before walking over to the cot.

"Nice going, mister," Zayn huffs sitting down at the end of the bed near his son. Louis pulls the bottle from his lips and puckers them out.

"Well at least I get some kisses from someone tonight," Zayn presses a few light pecks against his son's lips in a paternal way. His fingers card through the messy locks.

"You barely know what i'm saying right now, do you," he exhales after a moment of silence.

"Papa," Louis smiles proving Zayn's point as he holds out his bottle expecting Zayn to take a sip.

"No thanks, lovie," Louis drops the bottle and his fingers rub the scruff covering Zayn's face. He giggles at the scratchy texture.

"Does that feel funny," Zayn nuzzles his cheeks against Louis' to get an even louder laugh.

"You know I love you," Zayn stops the tickling with his whiskers to give a soft smile. Louis returns it as he reaches over the cot to graze his finger tips over Zayn's scruff.

"I love you," Zayn coos trying to get Louis to imitate. Louis shakes his head giggling.

"I love you, Louis William," Zayn takes the fingers from his cheeks to press a kiss to them.

"Papa," Zayn looks upon his son with fondness. This is what he did his job for. To meet beautiful people like the one he has before him.

"Can I get another kiss," Zayn puckers his lips, so Louis leans forward and presses a kiss against his papa's lips.

"We haven't sang your song in a while have we," Zayn hums after a couple of seconds of that comfortable silence they have been having.

"San," Louis had an idea of what he was talking about and it was easy to see he got visibly excited.

"Yeah, your song," an award winning smile is returned do to his son's demeanor.

"Lie down. Papa has a new song for you, alright," Zayn helps Louis maneuver to a lying position then hands him his bottle and tickle is draped over him. His paci his tucked close by in the corner if he should need it in the middle of the night. His hand rest upon the baby's belly to rub small circles while Louis suckled from his bottle.

"Hold me close and hold me fast. This magic spell you cast this is la vie en roses. When you kiss me heaven sighs, and though I close my eyes see la vie en roses. When you press to your heart I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom. And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose," Zayn faded his voice out as he noticed Louis was no longer sucking the teat of his bottle. His eyes were completely closed.

Zayn hears the door creak open, but he doesn't turn to see who it is. He feels a kiss pressed to his cheek.

"You ready to go, baby," Liam murmurs making sure to keep his voice hushed as he looks on his son fondly.

"Yeah," each of them lean down to press a kiss to Louis' forehead before exiting Zayn's childhood bedroom. They leave on the light of the lamp on the nightstand.

They meet Ashton in the lounge on his phone. Luckily, Trisha was the one to give the news to Liam. He didn't react great, but it was too late to look back.

"Did you go over everything already," Liam assured Zayn that he already did and Ashton seemed to actually know a bit of what he's doing.

"Then let's go," Zayn smiles taking Liam's hand and heading out to the car.

It's going great for Zayn. Life is just going great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q&A Answers  
> Liam and Zayn Answers:  
> Liam and Zayn are you going to adopt Louis and make him legally yours?
> 
> Liam- Babe if you've noticed every once in a while I slip in Payne. So I've actually already adopted him. Zayn on the other hand has not.
> 
> What are you going to do if Louis doesn't come out of his head space by the time he is a legal adult?
> 
> Zayn- Nothing. He's still my baby. Even if he was 30 he would still be my baby.
> 
> How are you going to handle Louis coming out of his head space?
> 
> Liam- In all honesty we don't know. We know he will eventually of course, so I guess we'll just support him in whatever way he wants to be.
> 
> What are the plans when Louis has to deal with the real world?
> 
> Zayn- If he ever has to be introduced to the real world, Liam and I will help him along the way until he's can support himself.
> 
> What is your favorite thing about having Louis as your little?
> 
> Liam- I love the cuddling. When he gets really clingy and just won't let me go.
> 
> Zayn- I like that too, but I love our little talks when it's just the two of us and he keeps asking for kisses.
> 
> What annoys Louis the most?
> 
> Liam and Zayn- Nappy Changes!
> 
> If you had to change one thing about Louis what would it be?
> 
> Liam- Nothing. Okay, maybe if he wouldn't act like he was dying when I changed his nappy.
> 
> Are you going to give Louis a sibling?
> 
> Zayn- We've definitely considered it, but we really want to make sure that Louis is comfortable with the idea of sharing us. Maybe we'll babysit for some of our friends in the future.  
> =====================================
> 
> I really hope everyone enjoyed and I'm sorry for such the late update! I wanted to try to do every Sunday, but I kept thinking of new ideas and they weren't what I wanted. I really cherish all your lovely comments that I get and I love all of your suggestions. 
> 
> Actually I could really use some suggestions right now. I need them badly because I keep running out of what to do. I sort of want to send Liam and Zayn on there trip to Italy, but it was brought to my attention that some of my readers read while in little space, and if i'm being honest me writing an age play book was actually done by accident. I'm glad I've connected with you lovely people though. I am really open to just about anything that you would like.  
> Lots of kisses to all you lovelies,  
> Sassylewis Xx


	16. Chapter 15

Louis was on the move. Where to, nobody knew. The bed head boy clad in only a nappy was a giggling mess as he made his way into the kitchen of Liam’s cozy flat. 

Watson was asleep under the breakfast nook. The one place he realized Louis wouldn’t go after he bumped his head and ended up with the purple bump over his left eyebrow.

See, Louis had gotten into pulling on Watson’s tail and ears. It was all meant in affection, but it still hurt the poor puppy.

“What is going on with that little monster,” Zayn chuckled as Louis grabbed his little fisher price corn popper, then made his way out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

“You know I’ve been wondering the same thing, but I feel like if we ask him he’s gonna do something that we don’t want happening,” Liam smirked taking another sip of tea while standing to go into the dining room. 

Someone needed to make sure nothing was going to break or kill the little one. 

Liam walked back to the kitchen. Then he heard a cry.

“I’ve got him,” Zayn shakes his head before heading into the dining room.

“What’s happening, mister,” Zayn makes his way to Louis while the little one cries. 

“Paci,” he complains tilting his head back.

“For what,” Zayn crouches down examining Louis.

“Ouch,” the younger scoots forward for a cuddle.

“Point to what hurts please,” Zayn cuddles him trying to soothe the little one. Louis reaches down to pull at his toes. Then a little screech of pain ignites.

“Oh, did you run over them,” Zayn coos sitting down on the floor with Louis in his lap. He lifts Louis’ legs up to look at his feet. His toes bright red. Probably a few kisses and a paci a little before naptime will settle him.

“Ouch,” Louis sobs trying to hug Zayn closer. Zayn presses a few kisses to his temple.

“Toes,” Louis whines.

“Yes, kisses for your toes, hm,” Zayn presses fast kisses to the little ones toes. Louis sniffles before standing to go back to his toy.  
“That all you needed,” Zayn hummed with a smirk. Louis came back to give a chaste kiss to Zayn’s lips before walking off.

“Really,” Liam laughs pulling up his boyfriend to give him a snuggle.

“Sometimes all you need are some papa kisses,” Zayn smirks.

“Can I have some papa kisses,” Liam hums pressing kisses into Zayn’s shoulder and neck.

“At nap time,” Zayn smiles into the kiss attack before turning to press a kiss to Liam’s lips.

“Papa, cars,” Louis giggles grabbing Zayn.

“I’m gonna go get some food to make dinner, you lot have fun,” Liam smiles kissing Zayn and then crouching down to talk to Louis.

“What shall we have for dinner,” Liam hums as his boy tries to give him cuddles. 

“Food,” Louis giggles hugging his daddy close.

“Okay, we’ll have food. You have fun with papa,” Liam laughs before standing from the floor and going to the door.

“Dada,” Louis follows after Liam. When he sees Liam put his coat on is when it all goes downhill.

Liam hasn’t left Louis when he was awake in a couple of months. He’s even brought Louis to work on his days of teaching.

Daddy was not going to leave Louis with papa.

No way in the world was he going too.

“Daddy will be right back. Go play cars with papa,” Liam says excitedly as he bends down to tie his shoes.

“Dada,” Louis pouts in question.

“Dada is going bye bye, sweetheart,” Liam runs a hand through Louis’ locks before bending to press a kiss to his forehead.

“No,” Louis’ lip pouts before he begins to cry reaching for his dad.

“I’ll be right back,” Liam coos crouching down to give Louis a quick hug.

“Are you going to have so much fun with papa,” Liam smiles running a hand through the brunette locks.

It’s a small struggle for Liam not to pick Louis back up and refuse to leave, but he knew that Zayn and Louis needed this time.

“Daddy has to go,” Liam unlatches himself from Louis before exiting.

“Dada,” Louis screams banging on the flat door. Zayn watching on sadly for about a minute before going to lift the upset little boy on to his hip.

“Want a secret treat because dada isn’t here,” Zayn questions going into the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Louis sniffled nodding.

“Now don’t tell dada,” Zayn opens a drawer before pulling out the green love of Louis’ life.

“Paci,” he cheers before opening his mouth to accept it.

“Come on then,” Zayn sets Louis down on the ground and takes his hand.

“Caws,” Louis sniffles.

“Yes, let’s play cars,” Zayn grins going along with him to the living room.

Louis was sniffing and whining as he sat down on the floor near the cars.

“What’s wrong, baby,” Zayn cooed sitting himself down on the ground before lifting Louis to sit in his lap.

“Dada,” he choked out before sobbing and leaving to the foyer.

“Louis,” Zayn called standing quickly to follow. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Zayn called swinging Louis onto his hip. Louis fussed and struggled to be released.

“It’s okay, come on,” Zayn pat Louis’ bum gently.

“Dada,” Louis’ pacifier was a second from dropping before Zayn caught it.

“You’re okay, come on then. Let’s look at the cars,” Zayn kisses Louis’ temple before setting him down to stand. In front of a towerful of little hot wheel cars.

“Dada,” Louis’ lips dip deeply as he sobs for his dad.

“Dada will be back, come on, let’s play,” Zayn coos taking a car from the tower, and sitting Louis down on his lap.

“Look, why does the car say,” Zayn holds it up, then runs it down Louis’ legs.

“Voom,” he murmurs quietly taking the car from his dad.

“Vroom,” Zayn says obnoxiously to get a small giggle in return. Luckily he succeeds.

“Dis one,” Louis mumbles around his pacifier as he shifts from Zayn’s lap to play with the new car he latched onto.

“Is that one Louis’ favorite color,” Zayn smiles as Louis examines the red car.

“Yeah,” Louis nods moving away from Zayn.

“Uh oh,” Zayn sniffs into the air before looking to Louis.

“Do you have a stinky bum? Is that why you left papa,” 

“Dada,” Louis looks around before waddling away.

“Oh no you don’t, I think you’re gonna need a change and a nap,” Zayn chuckles lifting the boys up from his walk off.

“No change,” Louis cried breaking free from Zayn’s arms to go find Watson.

“Lou, leave Watson alone. He doesn’t want to smell your poopy nappy,” Zayn tries as Louis gets down to crawl to the puppy under the table. 

The dog huffing as the boy has gone under the once feared table. Apparently that can only last for a few weeks before Watson has to find a new hiding spot.

“Dada,” Louis cries snuggling down with the dog. Watson may be annoyed, but he still soaks it all in. Louis still gives good cuddles.

“Lou, do you want a banana,” Zayn hums crouching down to show the beloved fruit.

“Nana,” Louis sniffles.

“Yeah, banana, come here and we’ll have a banana,” Zayn smiles as the little one crawls out from under the table.

Of course Zayn sort of played the little boy. He was quickly lifted onto the elder’s hip, and Louis didn’t think any of it until they left the kitchen.

Then a meltdown began.

“No no no,” he screeched trying to wiggle free.

“We’re just gonna have a nappy change really quick. I promise after that you will have your banana, mister,” Zayn presses a kiss to Louis’ cheek briefly before he is shoved away.

“Oh yes, I know, papa is so mean. That’s why daddy was changing all your nappies till today,” Zayn cooed putting Louis down onto his changing table before taking the buckle from the sides and strapping it down around Louis’ tummy.

Liam hasn’t used the buckle in ages, but then again when there was only one person changing Louis’ nappies, some sort of comfort would be associated with the changes eventually.

“Okay real quick mister. Give papa like two minutes please,” Zayn coos.

“You want to hold the nappy,” Zayn hums grabbing a cookie monster printed nappy for the little guy to play with.

“Dada,” Louis screams kicking his legs out.

“You’re okay, little man,” Zayn takes hold of Louis’ legs before reaching to pull the straps off of the nappy.

“Oh my, big boy,” Zayn coughs as he grabs a handful of wipes to take the poo off of Louis’ bottom.

“No,” Louis cried while trying to make Zayn’s grasp loosen on his legs. The nappy was tossed across the room by the tantruming little boy.

“Okay, okay, almost done,” Zayn hums as he gets it off with a few more wipes before taking a new nappy to tape around the boy’s waist.

“We’re all done Lou, all done,” Zayn cheers, taking the little one’s hands to clap together. Louis is still fussing on the table. He wriggles unsuccessfully to get free.

“Shall we put on a bit of clothes? Impress dada,” Zayn smiles going over to shut the bedroom door before lifting Louis from his changing table and setting him into the cot.

“No,” Louis tosses his head back stomping in the cot.

“You’re just fine,” Zayn hushes before grabbing out a striped white and navy long sleeve legless onesie.

“Come here, little man, real quick,” Zayn smiles lifting Louis from his cot. The boy makes a beeline for the door when his feet hit the ground, but Zayn is faster, and manages to slip the onesie right over his head before snapping the crotch part together.

“No,” he sobs trying to pull off the onsie.

“Banana,” Zayn calls as he opens the door.

“Nana,” Louis sniffles.

“Yes, Louis gets a banana,” Zayn smiles as the little one comes with his hands in the air.

“There’s my happy boy,” Zayn grins taking the younger onto his hip.

“Nana,” Louis pouts.

“Of course, mister,” Zayn smiles setting Louis into his high chair.

“No,” the boy yells fighting Zayn to get down.

“Don’t you want your banana,” Zayn lifts Louis back to his hip. 

“Dow,” he whines before wriggling free due to Zayn’s willingness to let him go.

Louis walks around the kitchen to exactly where he knows the bananas are. 

“Papa,” Louis calls loudly before banging his hand against the counter.

“Cool it, I’m coming,” Zayn scolds lightly before pulling a banana from the bunch and grabbing a bowl along with a fork to mash it.

“My,” Louis whines sitting down at Zayn’s feet to pull at his joggers.

“Give me one second. Where are your bibs, Lou? Can you go get papa a bib,” Zayn instructs while continuing to mash the banana.

“No bi,” Louis whines.

“If you want your banana, then you must get papa a bib, and you will wear it,” Zayn instructs gently.

“No,” Louis is seconds from a cry.

“You want to sit on the floor and eat,” Zayn hums glancing at Louis before continuing to finish up mashing.

“Yesh,” Louis mumbles around the dummy.

“Is papa going to grab your bib or is Louis going to be a very good boy and get it for papa,” Louis wrinkles his nose before sighing, and going to the drawer to pull out the bib with a dinosaur on it.

“Good boy,” Zayn cheers making Louis smile. 

“Does Louis know how to put it on, or should papa help,” Zayn crouched down with the bowl of banana mush.

“Papa,” Louis grins sitting down on the ground in front of his dad.

“Oh of course,” Zayn smiles taking the bib to put on Louis’ neck after setting down the bowl. The little one reaching out to dip his fingers into the mash.

“Hey, wait a minute silly,” Zayn laughs pulling back the bananas before Louis can touch it.

“Nana,” Louis whines.

“You will get your nana in two seconds, look, all done,” Zayn smiles fastening the buttons on the bib together before bringing the bananas forward for Louis to have.

“Nana,” Louis smiles scooting forward. Zayn scrapes some banana onto the spoon before bringing it up to Louis mouth.

Louis’ hand pats Zayn’s lap as he tries to get more.

“Is that yummy,” Zayn coos smiling as he drags the rubber tipped spoon up the side of Louis’ mouth.

“Mow,” Louis whines. The commentary by his father is not very welcomed.

“Okay,” Zayn laughs giving another spoonful to Louis.

Liam enters the flat quietly before making his way to the kitchen where he sees his boys eating. Liam grins at Zayn before crouching down behind Louis.

“What are you doing giggles,” Liam hums nibbling at Louis ear.

“Dada,” Louis giggles squirming away from his daddy laughing at the little kisses.

“Hi sweetheart,” Liam cringes slightly as a banana coated kiss is smacked to his lips, but he quickly recovers by licking off the banana and leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

“Are you having some lunch,” Liam smiles taking Louis from the floor to place into his high chair.

“No, dada,” Louis pouts trying to maneuver himself out before the buckle is put around his waist.

“Watson might steal your nanas if we eat it on the floor,” Liam smiles leaning down to press a few kisses to Louis’ cheek before sliding the tray on.

“Oh my goodness,” Zayn laughs as the little boy fusses to get out.

“Show daddy how you eat. I missed so much,” Liam plays it up to get Louis to relax, and just like a charm he succeeds.

“Papa,” Louis calls, and Zayn grins at Liam for a moment before pulling out one of stools from under the island and getting another spoonful of banana to give to Louis.

“Do you want to put him down after he eats or should I,” Liam hums sitting down next to Louis.

“I need to fill out a few labs, so it would be great if you could,” Zayn smiles bringing a spoon to Louis’ mouth.

“Of course. I need to catch up with my baby,” Liam smiles peppering kisses across Louis’ cheeks.

It is obvious that Louis is annoyed when he tries to push Liam away and get more banana from his papa.

“Oh fine,” Liam shakes his head before going to kiss Zayn’s cheek.

“What did you two get around to while I was gone?”

“We mainly changed his nappy,” the two laughed when Louis whined.

“Did you give papa trouble while cleaning your bum,” Liam smirked when Louis avoided his eyes and whined for more banana.

“Just kept asking dada to change him,” Zayn smiled as he was giving Louis some more banana.

“Was it a poo poo? Louis loves making daddy change his poopy nappies,” Liam smiles, darting his hand out to tickle Louis’ tummy.

“Well he hates papa changing him,” Zayn laughs.

“I bet he doesn’t, probably was just getting ready for nap time is all. Gets super fussy a few before he goes down,” Liam smiles softly while running his fingers up and down Zayn’s back to comfort him.

Because even if the raven haired man claims not to be sensitive; he most certainly is sensitive.

“No nap,” Louis whines while pulling the bowl closer to him.

“Oh yes nap, Louis needs to be well rested if he wants to play this afternoon,” Liam lightly scolds.

“Papa,” Louis whines with a mouthful of banana.

“Don’t go around me, talk to dada,” Zayn chuckles while dragging the rubber tip spoon up the corner of Louis’ mouth with the mind of a father.

“No Ni Ni,” Louis pouts wriggling in his seat.

“Eat up please,” Liam taps the tray to bring Louis attention down to his food.

“No Ni Ni,” Louis’ eyes are beginning to water.

“Lou look at papa,” Zayn coos. The little one wriggles in his seat before looking up at his papa.

“We need to finish our banana please. Then you may either have a baba or just have a little bit of a lie down. Don’t even have to close your eyes,” Zayn dabs away the tears beginning to fall from Louis’ eyes as he sniffles.

It is obvious that he is absolutely exhausted. Louis is close to breaking, but he agrees to eat the rest of his banana for his papa. Liam goes around the kitchen to make a bottle while Louis successfully finishes his bowl for his papa.

“Good boy,” Zayn coos wiping his mouth off with the bib.

“Do you want a baba?”

“Baba,” Louis mumbles nodding his head.

“You want to cuddle with dada in the rocking chair,” Liam smiles coming forward with a bottle while Zayn unlatches the high chair tray and gets to work on taking off the buckle around the little boy’s waist.

“Papa,” Louis’ lip wobbles.

“Of course little man,” Zayn snuggles the boy into his shoulder.

“I’ll take him into my office. Just feed him while I’m working,” Zayn whispers beginning to sway a bit.

“Isn’t that going to distract you,” Liam questions while following Zayn to the office.

“Eh, I can be distracted by my baby for forty minutes or so,” Zayn settled down into the chair and tossed a burp rag over his shoulder that he stole off of Liam. 

“I’ll bring his tickle into the room then. You can just put him into the travel cot when you’re done. I’m going to get a nap me self, the lads are comin’ round later tonight to get a little time with giggles. Think we might get out for a few moments. Go grocery shopping and leave Harry and the lot to watch over him,” Liam presses a kiss to Zayn’s temple as he hands over the bottle.

“Sounds alright to me. Get some alone time with my other special man,” Zayn grins lightly while situating the bottle into his fussy son’s mouth.

“Is he dry still,” Liam hums. Zayn reaches down to pat his bum.

“Yeah, but he’ll definitely need a change after nap. You get to your nap please,” Zayn leans up to kiss Liam away, and the brunette boy laughs lightly before walking away.

“Eh,” Louis fusses in Zayn’s arms when the man begins to write.

“Shh,” Zayn hushes putting down his pen for a moment to pat Louis’ bum until he closes his eyes once again.  
Right when Zayn begins to write again though, Louis begins to fuss. 

Zayn sighs before putting his pen down once again. 

He goes back to patting Louis’ bum until his eyes are shut. 

He checks to make sure that the little one is suckling in a rythm that he can time out till half way where he needs to stop to burp the boy.

Slowly he moves back to his work. Zayn manages to work through half a lab before the boy fusses.

“Shh, come on,” he drops his pen to go back to the bum patting.

This now is when Zayn is realizing how right Liam was about the distraction, but he continues to persist on until Louis is halfway through his bottle, then he irritates the little one even more as he shifts him up to burp.

But Louis does eventually get to finish his bottle with his papa finishing up the bum pats. It only when Zayn rolls over to the travel cot does Louis begin to cry.

“Okay little man, here’s paci,” Zayn hushes while standing to lay Louis into the travel cot. Louis sits up in tears. He wiggles on his bum before lifting his hands out to his dad.

“Shh, lay down lovely,” Zayn’s gaze softens on the very obvious overtired baby boy. 

Louis lets out a rough sound of protest before going into sobs.

“Hey, you’re fine. So sleepy. Do you want tickle,” Zayn watches with a smirk as Louis’ ears perk just slightly from the suggestion of his beloved blanket.

“Lay down Louis William, papa will have it in a moment,” Zayn talks gently to the fussy baby. He pushes the pacifier a little bit further into Louis’ mouth as it starts to fall out.

“Papa,” he cries trying to get out of the travel cot.

“Okay, come to papa,” Zayn sighs lifting Louis onto his hip.

“You need a change, huh? Is that what’s got my boy so upset,” Zayn hums while Louis settles down for a cuddle into his papa’s shoulder.

Zayn’s knees bounce as he walks out of the hall and into the living room.

“I thought he was sleeping in the office,” Liam hums looking up from the game currently on the tv.

“I thought you were supposed to be sleeping,” Zayn contradicts him.

“Well we are both obviously doing something wrong here,” Liam laughs as he stands from the sofa.

“Let me take him, I’ll get him down so you can finish your labs before we settle in for a game tonight,” Liam reaches his hands out, but Louis makes a pretty hearty cry in protest to tell his dad exactly where he is going to stay.

“Okay, okay,” Zayn coos bouncing his knees.

“You’re kidding me,” Liam laughs quietly while Zayn goes down the hall to the nursery. He doesn’t even both to find the lights as he simply lays the little one down on the changing mat to do a quick nappy change.

“Alright little guy, we’re gonna have a nice nap now, hm,” Zayn rubs a soft hand over Louis’ tummy before pulling the onesie back down to cover his tummy.

“No,” Louis whines behind his pacifier in an attempt to cry out. He pulls at his onesie in determination.

“You want to sleep in just your nappy then? Alright lad,” Zayn crooned as he pulled the onesie over Louis’ head as gently as possible before finally lifting him up and over to lay in the cot.

“Papa,” Louis whines sitting up in the cot.

“Sleep now,” Zayn sighs laying the boy down on his back.

“Papa,” Louis stands in his cot reaching for Zayn.

“Papa needs to work,” Zayn comes forward to run his fingers through Louis’ locks.

“Lou and Papa,” Louis latches his hands onto the man’s shirt.

“Alright but papa gets to work. Get tickle,” Zayn sighs. He knows that he is going to regret giving in, but he can’t really help it.

“Papa,” Louis smiles smugly into his papa’s shoulder. Zayn goes back to swaying as he makes his way to the office. 

Zayn can already see Liam grinning at him cockily.

“Don’t say a word Payne,” Zayn scolds biting his lip not to grin.

“Wasn’t going to,” Liam chuckles holding up his hands in surrender.

Zayn makes his way back to the office with Louis latched to him. It’s two hours in when Zayn finally gets Louis to successfully detach from his chest, and then the boy is placed on his tummy into the travel cot.

The little one slept with his knees tucked under his tummy, and his bum in the air. His tickle tucked right under his arm.   
==================================

The lads arrived a few minutes before Louis would be awoken from his nap. Unfortunately for them, the 5SOS boys were “kind” enough to bring pizza, so the two men would have no reason to escape for a few minutes.

“Where is my football buddy then? We can’t watch the match without him,” Niall smiled as he was pulled in for a hug by Liam.

“Just napping in the office, he wouldn’t leave Zayn’s side this afternoon,” all the men laughed while Zayn blushed from slight embarrassment.

“Wouldn’t be laughing if I were you, odds are he’s going to pick a favorite to cling to for the night. You try to tell him you won’t cuddle him to sleep with those puppy dog eyes,” Zayn grinned while pulling a piece of pizza from the box.

“Eh eh,” the monitor crackled.

“Speak of the little monster now. Who wants to grab him,” Liam grinned as he was already planning on it.

“Oh, let me see him! It’s been ages,” Harry cheered getting ready to grab the baby.

“Do you know where his nappies are in there,” Liam called, and it took about point two seconds till Harry appeared once again.

“On second thought, he’ll probably want to see one of his dads,” Harry shrugged sheepishly as the rest of them laughed.

“I’m not afraid of a few nappies, I’ve got ‘em,” Ashton chuckled as he made his way back to the office alone. 

The boys kept along chatting, but Liam and Zayn would be lying if they said that they didn’t pay any attention to the monitor.

“Hey, good afternoon,” Ashton cooed as he popped open the door to the office. Louis sniffled as he looked around Ashton for one of his dads.

It has been a little while since he’s properly seen Ashton as the band has been on tour for quite some time.

The brunette babe let out a little sniffle before trying to work up a cry, of course Ashton never let him reach that area of satisfaction as he helped the little one stand in his cot.

“How are you doing lad? It’s been ages hasn’t it? I don’t even look like uncle Ash, do I,” Ashton hummed as he brought Louis’ fingers up to feel his new scruff that’s been coming in since the last time he babysat the boy.

“A,” Louis mumbled out behind his dummy.

“Yeah, you wanna come out for a minute? Get a change then head to watch football,” Ashton grinned when Louis sleepily nodded in response and forced himself up higher over the cot’s bar.

“Hold on, don’t make an escape,” he grinned pulling the little one over the bars and tossing him into the air.

“Ah,” he giggled when put on the ground.

“Alright I need you to go on a little hunt in here for me. Can you find a nappy and a pack of wipes for me,” Ashton hums, and somehow the boy is excited.

All the boys now tune in to listen to the monitor, and they all seem to be astonished.

Because Louis William has never been actually excited for a nappy change.

“What in the world,” Zayn mumbles as he turns up the volume.

“You found it! Nice little man! Lay down for me okay,” Ashton cheers on like the pro he is and gets Louis situated.

“Alright let’s see what we’ve got,” Ashton pulls apart the tabs of the nappy.

“Pee yew, stinky baby,” Ashton exaggerates as he tickles the boy’s tummy. Louis is eating it up in loads of giggles. He squirms to set himself free from the crazy man’s love, but he can’t help it as he bathes in the encouragement and love.

“He is not laughing during a nappy change,” Liam guffaws in complete disbelief.

“Okay, and three, two, one, all done,” they hear Ashton cheer before a crazy giggle from the lovely little boy, and then that is when Ashton appears with Louis smiling like a mad boy on his hip.

“What the hell,” Harry laughs as the two enter dancing and twirling while singing a very tattered version of Slow Hands.

“Hi giggles,” Liam chuckles as Louis reaches out to snuggle him.

“Did uncle Ash change your nappy,” Zayn hums as he cuts up a piece of pizza for his boy.

“Ah,” Louis grins holding his hand out to Ashton so he has something to hold onto.

“La,” Ashton mimics, making the other lads laugh.

“Can I see my football buddy or what,” Niall reaches around to steal Louis from Liam.

Unlike the 5SOS boys, Niall has made it a point to facetime Louis at least once a week as he tours for fashion week and his new songs.

“N,” Louis mumbles around the dummy while being bounced around on Niall’s hip.

“Did you miss me? I missed you so much,” Niall successfully smacking a loud kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Come on then, will everyone be able to make it to the game or are we going to get lost in Louis love,” Zayn scolds as he steals the boy from Niall.

“I was lost the second you opened the door,” Michael murmurs which is followed by a loud round of laughs.

“You can’t take my football buddy from me,” Niall rolls his eyes as he steals the boy along with his bowl of bite size pizza pieces from his dad.

“Watch him carefully Ni,” Liam reminds as they set down onto the sofa.

“You Know I will,” Niall rolls his eyes.

“You know I will,” Harry corrects, getting a glare from his boyfriend, but he quickly covers up his mistake with a kiss, and Niall can’t help but laugh.

 

“Okay, everyone stop kissing, there are young eyes here, and if Luke is awake then we must all behave please,” Michael says cheekily.

“Oi, shut up,” Luke laughs as he settles into the sofa with his pizza.

“Alright, let the game begin,” Liam switches the television on.

“Faba!”

“Football,” the lads cheer with Louis as Niall presses a kiss to his cheek and they settle down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness it's been ages since I've updated this story hasn't it! I just haven't been too inspired lately for it as it was definitely my first age play books and possibly not my most creative writing streaks! I can't believe some of you lovely people were still reading and complementing this book almost a year later! I hope to get back to writing for my other books more often, and I really hope you enjoyed what I dragged together for this chapter! Any suggestions at all for any of my books would be highly appreciated as my brain has been a bit cloudy due to school, but hopefully with summer approaching I'll be able to move on real fast! Thank you so much for love and please all suggestions are welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! Any suggestions or requests are always welcome! I plan on writing every few days, so don't count on extremely consistent updates because I want to try to make the chapters as long as possibly! I hope you guys enjoyed! Also wanted to mention @simplyniall and @happily_tommo87. They were possibly my biggest inspirations and I recommend that you read their books as well! Please remember any suggestions or requests I will incorporate into the story just for you!


End file.
